Small Reflections
by Historia70
Summary: A quiet story at first that seems to be slowly escalating into more, thanks to Zim. POV mostly through the eyes of Gaz and Zim. This is my first fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

_Invader Zim is not owned by me. _

_I hope you enjoy the short story._

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day at school. The birds were chirping. The teenagers in the school yard were either gossiping, making out, or playing basket ball in the far corner. The sign high above the back of the place was appropriately spelled correctly as, Teasons Montgomery High School. Rather then Skool, when she was young. For once, she quietly observed her surroundings. Her copy of random short stories from famous authors, just temporarily forgotten on her lap. Anyone who cared to look at the young teenager right now would either think her face was either unreadable or just possibly intimidating. She knew her reputation lasted her from grade school on to now. Most of the time, she didn't care, but right now, as she observed the couples, she quietly wished for that little bit more in her life. Well, really, a lot more.

She was asked out, but it was by the brain dead jocks. She always overheard what they talked about which was always practice, sports on t.v, and something she really wasn't ready for especially with something like them.

The nerds also asked her out, but whenever she finally agreed to go on a date with one she always ended up either irritated or almost groped. Can't say she never tried to date.

She did have an interest in someone, but there was difficulties there. Too many in fact. Even though they had things in common. She kinda felt it was a dead end so she tried to push it out of her mind.

Absent father, almost an absent brother with his obsessions and often leaving her alone all the time. No mother since she was extremely young. Yes, she got annoyed with, Dib, but she knew he was thrusted into the parental role the second their mom was gone, and their dad decided to spend more time at work. But, for the longest time now they barely talked except when, Zim says a few words to her, and he automatically assumes the worst. Out of anyone in every school they were in, she was the only who didn't pick on, Zim. She may growl at him from time to time, but she wasn't one to pick on anyone.

Currently, Dib was talking to a girl and laughing as the girl kept touching his arm. Gaz, sneered with disgust, and picked up her book again to resume reading. She did love that each time she opened up a book to read, that was when a gentle breeze would come past brushing her hair gently away from her face. For some reason, she always felt it was fitting when it came to book reading. It always set the scene for not only for the story, but for her comfort. Yes, she was an intense individual, but this was the quiet serene side no one knew about.

Well perhaps, she thought no one knew, but from the side of the building in the shadows, was Zim, as he wanted to get away from everyone, work on his device in private, but got distracted as he observed her. He did notice her behavior between her playing with her game slave and reading. He saw how she handled the escape pod then later Tak's ship. This human knew how to handle Irken equipment way too well. He had suspicions if really she had some Irken blood in her, but he actually respected her enough not to sneak a DNA sample from her. His mission was basically a failure and really a sham, according to the Tallest, but that might not stop him from actually trying to take over the Earth. Well... Might. Zim watched as the breeze kept moving her hair away from her deceptively delicate face. On his planet, the females didn't have hair nor curves. He didn't find any female on this planet attractive, but her intense nature, mixed with some surprising mature aspects of her, he couldn't help but find her attractive.

As she read a short story about Orcs and a Elf Princess, she felt like she was being watched, but decided to try to ignore it so she can finish the story. It was a predictable story, but she still read it as a curiosity that possibly it might get interesting sooner or later. But no, it didn't, so when she finished the story, she looked to her right to find it was, Zim looking at her.

Their eyes both locked on one another, they seemed to be talking without moving their lips. They allowed their eyes to do all the talking as they both felt like they were looking deep within the other one. Zim gave her a crooked smile that was actually rather charming in a dorky way. She felt it was so cute, her smile was small, but genuine.

This alien always had the ability to make her crack a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Quite honestly I wasn't gonna make a story out of this, but I thought I see where my imagination brings things. I still wish they bring this cartoon back.

* * *

What a long week it felt like. Most days felt long to her if she was made to actually pay attention more to her surroundings then normal. Do they really honestly wish to make her angry? Do they know that regardless how many times she still played her game slave or read books in class, that she still passed each class with flying colors? She had a high G.P.A, and yet they still forgot. I guess they enjoyed seeing her frustrations. She did get dragged into the councilors office to talk about her "Inability to connect with her peers," in which she just reminded the councilor that if she had any peers she can connect to then she would, so it is a moot point. Besides she is passing with flying colors, so who cares? The councilor tried to argue that point by talking about colleges, but after a well appointed growl from her, the idiot shut up. The thing the moron didn't realize is that with all her quiet observations and extra curricular studying is that she did do a lot of writings on the side. Stuff that was at least posted online in a publication. While others were in a private blog of hers. She was determined to go to a college out of this crazy town one day.

Quietly walking up to her locker, she opened it up to place a few books inside, and was about to take what she needed out when she was distracted by the jocks and cheerleaders laughing to the right of her on the opposite side of the hall. A few of them were paired off, while the others were talking about plans for the weekend. Gaz, didn't care for parties, but that tiny part of her wished for that companionship with someone she can relate to. She mostly had the one friend. If you can call, Zim that. Seeing how paranoid her brother gets.

"Interesting thing you wrote last night"

Smiling at the familiar voice, she looked to the other side of her still open locker door to see, Zim leaning against the locker next to hers, very casually. "Thanks." She said softly.

"Did you really mean what you wrote in your pm to me?" While he had his gloves on, as usual, he was checking his fingernails as if he can see through rubber.

"Well, sure, yeah." She replied in a somewhat abrupt unsure way. "Wait? Why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what?"

"Cocky."

"What is this, cocky, you speak of?" Zim wondered moving slightly away from the locker to look at her closely.

Oh he makes her want to face palm herself as much as he makes her smile sometimes. "How you act when you feel you have the best of someone."

Thinking of her answer, he nodded his head and reverted to his earlier pose. He looked like he wanted to say something more, but was off in his own head again. This was nothing unusual for, Gaz to come across with him nor her brother. They often did spend time in their own heads. Oh man! That went along with her dad. About to curse to the heavens, she was interrupted by the new kid in school.

"Ah hi, Gaz? My name is Bret. I uh um is ah wondering..." He stammered when she fully gave him his attention. 5'9" Blonde hair with green eyes, he was cute, and kept to himself pretty much, so she was a bit surprised he decided to come up to speak to her.

One eyebrow quirked up, she urged him to go on, while she felt, Zim's eyes over her shoulder. "What are you wondering?"

"Well uh if you uh want to go to the ah movies this saturday with me?" Bret asked. "I swear to you I will be a total gentleman to you."

This had to be a new one for her to hear. A guy automatically stating something like that. Sizing him up, and knowing she can defend herself, she nodded her head. "I'll meet you at the Pladium at 8pm. Don't be late."

Obviously surprised she accepted he continued to stammer. "What you don't wish to eat before the movies?"

"There's food that is served there so we will eat there before the movie."

"Awesome! I'll see you at 8." Smiling he waved bye at her and walked away.

Oh well it could be worse, she thought, as she turned back to her locker, grabbed a couple books from it so she can close it. Of course, Zim was still leaning against the other locker with his arms folded across his chest and his head down. She was about to say something to him until she heard a very familiar voice yell out.

"ZIM GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"

To Zim's credit he didn't run off, he just walked off through the crowd of students, as Dib came running down the hallway. Sighing, Gaz casually stuck her foot out making him stumble, but being actually nice, she grabbed his arm and pulled him over to her. "Dib, you need to understand this that we are just friends. Zim hasn't put any mind control devices inside of me and I'm not a robot. He just came over to ask me one question and that was it. Something about a writing I did. That was all."

Wanting to argue with his sister, but seeing the dead panned serious look from her face, he let out a long steady breath before saying, "I understand you can take care of yourself, Gaz, but there are times I do go crazy when it comes to him."

Actually appreciating him admitting to that, but not wanting to verbalize it, she just whispered, "It is time to stop going crazy. Step back. Take in the situation. See that it isn't everything as bad as all that. Then you will win."

Dib couldn't say a word because what she said made sense. So he simply nodded before going to his original location, which was to his locker.

Later that night, Gaz was online. She published another story online, wandered around her comment field on her blog, when she notice a pm pop up. Clicking on the icon, she found it was from, Zim.

"You didn't answer my question earlier before we were interrupted." Zim wrote.

"When I wrote that I was upset so right now I have no clue what to say, Zim."

"Do you feel this will be answered with that human stink then?"

Gaz's eyebrow quirked up. "It is one date, Zim, so who knows what will happen."

"Irkens never had to worry about this stuff."

"Zim? What is your problem?"

In his base, Zim read the question over and over again. Looked around him for some kind of answer. He had no answer except maybe one. He cursed his defect. Meanwhile, Gaz just waited for his reply. Five minutes passed. Then ten. Then it went to twenty. She had school tomorrow, so she decided to shut this down.

"Good night Zim. I'll see you at school tomorrow." She wrote and was about to log off when she got an immediate reply.

"You are my friend and I don't want you hurt ever. Out of this stinking civilization, you are the only one who I find tolerable. Night Gaz." Zim wrote back.

Smiling at those words, she said, "I'm glad we are friends as well." With that she logged off and went straight to bed.

Back at his base, he logged off as well, and sighed. "You should of told her the truth." His computer droned in its still bored voice.

Cursing at his computer in Irken, he simply got off his chair and went to the lab. He needed to run some experiments.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews. :)

* * *

Saturday night came and quite truthfully she had a good time. They had burger and fries, got sidetracked at the arcade, ended up seeing their movie late, which wasn't a big deal since the movie sucked, and when it came time to go home, she accepted a ride home, then was surprised he walked her to the front door. It turned out he was not only a bit of a nerd, but he was mildly cool as well. True to his word, he was a gentleman to her as he told her how much fun he had, and was glad he had the guts to finally ask her out. Gaz gave him a small smile as she told him softly that she had fun too. Saying their good nights, she went into the house to find, Dib passed out in front of the television. Seeing that he was obviously watching the marathon of Mysterious Mysteries he was going on about, she instantly dismissed the idea of him waiting up for her, as she thoughtfully went to grab a throw blanket to place on him, turned off the t.v, and walked upstairs after grabbing some water to bring up.

Once she was upstairs, she placed the water next to her bed, took her clothes off, slipped on her robe, and wandered into the bathroom to clean up and brush her teeth. She wasn't gonna think too much about the date because quite frankly, it was one date! She wasn't like all the other girls in her high school hanging onto those "School girl" thoughts over a guy. After her routine, she looked at herself in the mirror, she couldn't help it. It wasn't vanity, it was this process she has done since her mother has been gone. Just stare into her eyes for a long time, and she found that the image of herself started to take on a life of its own. Often times she looked deconstructed. Some times, like now, she saw her mother. Mouth downturned, she turned and went back to her room to put her pajama's on.

Not even tired yet, she picked up her computer, and logged into her email to find an assignment from the editor of the local paper regarding a teenager's thoughts on modern art. She kinda sneered at that assignment, but it was a little money, and it looked good on a college resume so she replied she will get on it as soon as possible. Then logging into her blog she had to laugh at some people's inane comments. Luckily no one in school knew about this blog, except for her brother and Zim. She wasn't gonna write about the date just yet. She will let a little time go by until she does. She wasn't gonna dwell, she just wasn't gonna chance him possibly running into this blog. He is still a stranger to her.

Leaning back into her pillows, she propped the computer on her lap, as she stared up at the ceiling thoughtfully thinking, but didn't get long when she heard a chime on her computer. Looking down she saw it was an instant message from Zim.

"The mating ritual was a success or was it another failure?" Came his question.

_Mating ritual!_ She thought. "WTH? Mating Ritual?! It was a plain and simple date."

"No connecting your faces together?"

Should she lie to him? No, that wouldn't be right. "I don't see what business it is of yours, Zim, but no."

Zim was obviously distracted or his A.D.H.D kicked again since he didn't reply for 10 minutes. Gaz, wasn't tired at the moment so she just wandered around the web searching out modern art, and noticed an exhibit was being held this weekend regarding it. Her boss probably thought up the idea when he saw this. Knowing where it was and how much to get in, she jotted the information down. Looking at Zim's non-reply to her, she decided to let him know something.

"It's called kissing." She wrote.

"What is?"

Thoughtfully face palming herself, she simply took in a deep breath as she replied to him. "Connecting your faces together. You meant kissing."

"Oh yeah that. Sorry, I see the morons at school doing it all day long that I think they are doing that to share a brain. Not you of course, but..."

He went into silent mode again for a few seconds before she decided to ask him, "Want to go to a museum with me tomorrow?"

"A date?"

"No. My boss wants a teenagers thoughts on modern art. So it is good for work and for us to hang out. You in?"

"Yes."

"Cool. I'll pick you up at 11 am."

"See you in the morning then. Night."

"Night." Closing off her messenger and her computer, she placed the computer on the floor, slipped under the sheets to await sleep.

In his base, Zim smiled as he went back to fiddling with his device. What Gaz didn't know was that he spied on her a little as she was out. He will make sure this "Bret-smelly" was nothing more then one of those guys she hated the most. Snickering in silence at first, his laughs soon escalated into something akin to a madman's laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Next morning, Gaz quickly left her house yelling to her brother she has to write an assignment on modern art so she is studying art at the museum and must turn in the assignment at the end of the week. She really didn't feel like having him tag along, and thankfully he yelled back that he had a date anyhow today at the Paranormal museum, which she knew was across town. Running to her barely used car, because quite frankly she didn't need it for school, or even to the movies yesterday, since that was either a short walk or a short bus ride there. She left her house and left to Zim's house. When she arrived on the cul de sac, she noticed him already walking out of his house, but quickly leaning against the door closing his eyes. She stopped in front of his place, rolling down the window, to hear the unmistakable sound of Gir inside screaming. To her best guess it was probably tacos, cupcakes or waffles. Zim looked like he wanted to rip his own head off.

"Hey Zim!" She called out and snickered when was startled at first then quickly relieved to the point of him running full blast to her car.

Without opening the door, he jumped in through the window landing haphazardly on the seat, with one foot inside and the other foot sticking outside the window, but mostly his tall frame looked like it melted onto the floor in the front seat. "Let's leave before he runs out demanding burritos."

Driving the car back onto the street, she was still amused to find him still down there in obvious relief. She knew her brother can be a pain, but to live with a crazy robot, who even though he had his cute moments, could drive you crazy yourself very quickly. "Burritos huh? That a new thing or is this the first I've heard about it?"

"My Tallest no, but since he saw this commercial last night he has been demanding them over and over again. Something with chips in them."

"Oh yeah... Those." Momentarily distracted she had to go in the direction of the freeway.

Of course in her distraction, Zim slowly started to try to right himself when he was momentarily distracted by her slender legs. He quickly took in that she was wearing a black and blue short skirt with tiny skulls printed on the material. Not so noticeable, from what he guessed far away, but as close up as he was he had to keep his composure. She was wearing a dark blue shirt and he noticed her shoes were slightly different looking, but still with an ominous presence to them. Of course she always had her skull necklace. He often wished he could stop the thoughts from forming in his head at times.

When Gaz caught Zim's roving eye, she expertly grabbed him by his shoulder to pull him up roughly. "Exactly what do you think you are doing, Zim?" She asked warningly.

"Nothing Earthling! What do you think the Mighty Zim was doing?"

_Always act like nothing is wrong by instantly talking in the third person_, she thought.

"Well... If I didn't know any better, you were staring at my legs." She countered.

"Then you are wrong. I was merely just doing some exercises down there."

"Sure Zim... Sure." Deciding to excuse it for something else she can possibly really doom him for, they mostly kept quiet until they reached their destination.

After they reached the museum, it was at least not crazy packed with people, they did wander around the rooms commenting on each piece they came across. Gaz did like the more classic modern art, but when it came to them reaching one room with the newer artists who thought that just painting a couple of circles and squares, was considered art, made her laugh. At least people back then had more of an imagination in their heads to do more with a paint brush. Zim sticking his tongue out to some of those works was so comical to her, as well as spot on to the point that some patrons and guards were trying to make them to be more quiet, that she gently grabbed his elbow to escort him out of that room where it led to the outside of that current building. Once outside they both started laughing. It was good she asked him to come. Dib would of acted pretentious in there and act like he knew it all. After they calmed down they went into another building where it was mostly just them. It felt nice to her, but she started to feel a tiny bit nervous being alone with him. After him staring at her legs, she did notice him looking at her body. He may of done it before in the past, but to see him doing it full on was different.

"Have you kissed much?" He suddenly questioned.

"What?"

"I've never kissed anyone ever. On my planet we are taught to be Invaders. Have no connections. I'm a clone. So no parents. Females on my planet don't have curves." Looking up and down her quickly, he stopped to look at her directly in the eyes. "Sorry I stared at you. I don't find your species attractive, but honestly you are."

He sounded so adult right now. His voice was calm. His mannerisms on how he walked around right now as he spoke was thought provoking to her. He shared some things with her before, but this was further in the more personal.

"Uh thank you."

"You mentioned in passing about Dib-Stink being a clone. Quite frankly he shouldn't be ashamed of it. Your parents simply thought they couldn't have kids so he was created, then later on they were pregnant with you. He annoys me, but since you swore me to secrecy there, I will keep it a secret." He went on. "Look I know with my pak that I'm called a defect. I talk to myself in the third person. Something you have told me not to do, but I still do."

"Why are you telling all this to me now? I appreciate it, but why?"

He stopped and looked at her sadly. "My mission is fake. It was simply to get me out of the way because I'm annoying. No one wants me around. They wanted me to kill myself, but I didn't."

"Why? I mean I'm glad you didn't, but why?"

"On this planet I met the one human that I can relate to and be around without making myself sick. I guess I'm curious on what more might happen between us." He replied and not even thinking, he just simply placed his hand on her skull pendent and held it gently in his hand.

Her breath caught the second he did that. What the... Is going on? Did she go fully soft? She examined how the pendent looked in his hand, as well as the expression of his face. It was so soft, so dreamlike, so... Ugh she had to snap out of this. This is Zim! "My mom gave me that. She couldn't deny it to me when she saw how I loved it. I am a weird kid."

"No you're not."

"Zim uh..." She started to stammer. "I'm getting hungry."

Nodding his head, they both walked out of the building to head towards the museum cafeteria where they ate. While Gaz had her assignment already written in her head, she couldn't help but feel a little weak from him. They are friends and nothing more. They did talk about other things, but as the weather started to chill some, they agreed to head home. She first stopped over at the Taco place advertising the gross crunchy burrito, got a 5 pack, and brought it to Zim's house where an over enthusiastic, Gir grabbed the burritos and started to munch on them as he watched some stupid reality show. Zim guided her over to another part of the weird house, into a room she had to assume was a bedroom or something, but she shrugged and walked to the only chair in the room, while he sat on the bed. They just looked at one another for a while. She had no idea what to say to him, so she just leaned back into the rather large chair, and focused her attention upwards.

Zim for his part, examined her. He watched as her purple hair rested further down her shoulders as she looked up. He enjoyed studying the smoothness of her neck, where his eyes fell to her prized possession, to her soft curves, and all the way to those legs again. What could he offer her compared to a human? She seemed mostly neglected by family, but he never wanted to neglect her. He hoped she wouldn't fall for that smelly human. He should tell her how he feels, but it seems she wasn't fond of him ogling her earlier.

"You're staring again, Zim. Would you like to be doomed?" She asked in such a deadly calm voice that it sent chills up him.

He noticed at the same time he was thrilled at it as well. "I am already doomed." He replied honestly as he took off his wig and contacts.

The way he said that. The way he looked. She had to get up from her chair to cross where he was and gently took each of his hands and took off his gloves and set them aside. "Never hide what you look like from me."

Looking at her petite hands in his, he had so many thoughts in him, he heard a guttural sound from somewhere, he felt possessive, looking at this amazing human in front of him he was gonna make her forget about every human around. Then he felt the hardest slap ever across his face knocking him on the ground.

"ZIM! What do you think you were doing?!" Gaz yelled stepping back.

He didn't know what he did, he just looked up to see her holding her skull necklace in her hands now, her shirt looking slightly out of place. Great! He blanked out again. Getting on his knees he tried to beg for forgiveness but he assumed it looked like something else when she kicked him. Seeing her walking away from him he said, "I'm sorry, Gaz I wasn't thinking. Please I don't want to lose you."

Gaz closed her hands into fists and stalked over to him. "Look! I get the fact you sometimes lose touch with reality, but this time I'm surprised you did that. I do care for you, but give me time, Zim." The look on his face was the same as him telling her his mission was a sham. She was going soft. Tomorrow she might have to find someone to doom who really deserved it. Turning around abruptly, she stormed out leaving Zim laying on the ground ashamed at his own actions to the only one he ever cared for.

"Would she think differently the second I decided to take over this world or my own planet?" He thought pitifully while inside his own base, the computer just groaned at hearing that bit of stupidity.

* * *

**Zim has been getting short bursts of pov in these chapters, but it is still centered mostly around Gaz's thoughts. I'm trying to keep to a K rating, but that little bit was sort of hard to write while they are both in the room when he does that. My insomnia is so fun to be around at times. **


	5. Chapter 5

What a monday. What a boring, stupid, when will this be over, monday? Gaz thought moodily as she stomped through the hallway heading towards her class. Books were not needed. Blow torch, possibly needed in her book bag. Ugh... She needs to make room for a blow torch or possibly a grenade in there. She was in a volatile mood. She scanned the hallway as she walked to see if, Zim was around, but then figured not to bother as she continued to storm the hall. Everyone seemingly sensed her mood and actually made room for her. That made her more angry. She really wanted to... Iggin's then decided to get in her way. Man that kid never got any better looking, perhaps if she... Wham!

"Ow! Who did that?" Iggins called out then squeaked when Gaz turned her attention to him. "Oh sorry, Gaz, I was in your way."

Watching him run off, she thought, _Nope that didn't improve his looks_. Then turned back around to stalk down the hallway. That act didn't help her mood any, but what it did was make her angry more due to the little guilt she felt. Next time she will wait until he really does something.

At lunchtime, she went outside to the tables outside. With her book in one hand and her packed lunch in the other, she sat under the tree. She was able to enjoy a few bites of her half sandwich and also a couple of paragraphs of her book when, Dib came to join her. "Don't talk... Reading." She warned.

"That's fine. Just waiting and seeing when, Zim will come outside then I'm off." He said as he bit into an apple.

_Think of enjoyable book right now, think of enjoyable book right now_. She chanted to herself, but even when Zim decided to walk outside finally, she did glance up. "Did he get taller over night?!" She asked quietly in awe.

"It would appear so, Gaz. Enjoy the book." With that, Dib rushed off to what direction, she didn't care to notice since she forced her eyes back down to her book.

"Hello, Gaz. How are you today?"

Growling inside her head, she wanted to warn that person to go away, but when she looked up she found it was, Bret. "Oh hi, Bret. Not so great. You?"

Sitting down across from her, he smiled. "I'm good. What's the matter?"

"Uhh it is pretty personal so..."

Raising his hands up he just said, "That is up to you to share. I'm still mostly a stranger to you." He beamed.

Placing her book gently down, she decided to talk to him. Maybe he can help take her out of her horrible mood.

Zim, on the other side of the school yard watched this Bret-Smelly talk to her. He observed how she at first was on guard with him, but started to smile back at him. Zim's fist tightened into fists. He knew by her mood this morning she was in a foul mood so he stayed well hidden, but he wasn't gonna hide away for long from her. If she wanted to punch him that was fine, but if it was a chance to make that smelly human leave her then he will do whatever. Watching that horrible human move to the other side of the table next to her, she took out her book again and it appeared she was reading from it. Ha! He is so stupid that she must read to him. He felt so superior to this human already. He felt that he will be gone soon. He felt... He's connecting his face to hers! Push him away, Gaz! Wait, why isn't she?! Zim felt defeated. He felt... BAM! Wet.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT BURNS! IT BURNS! The pain." He screamed as his skin started burning. He heard several students wondering what his deal was, along with some laughter. That in particular of Dib-stink. Feeling as if his skin was peeling off, he ran quickly off school grounds, but did get a slight tiny glimpse of Gaz's angered face towards her brother.

A few moments ago, Gaz wasn't intending on letting him kiss her, but she allowed him to. What Zim did last night was actually frightening to the point that she didn't see her friend any longer there. He sounded like an animal going at her and not the guy she was starting to see as something else. How could she trust him? Yes, she cared for him and it would take time for trust, but right now it shook her. So when, Bret kissed her, it was sweet and nice. Nothing forced so she let it happen. Then she heard his pain which scared her as well, but made her even more angry then anything else as she saw him suffer and then run off. She had to form a thought in what he could be allergic to that could mask in water a while back ago when they became friends. Dib hated it, but she didn't care. Why the government and him would like to take an alien an dissect them instead of 'Hey let's go talk to them instead.' Was incredibly stupid to her. Something she never minded sharing with her brother. So standing up, she stalked over to her brother and instantly punched him in the stomach.

"Why did you do that?! You know he is allergic to grapefruit juice regardless how much you think you mask it in water!" She yelled.

"But Gaz..."

"But nothing. Grow up." With that, she stalked back to the table, grabbed her book, and told Bret she needed to go and check on her friend. Heading out the other way from school quickly. Gaz ran quickly to his house to check on him.

Arriving, she was out of breath, and almost knocked on the door when it opened for her by seemingly by no one. Stepping inside, she closed the door and saw him on the couch moaning. Weird not to have Gir flying into her hugging her, but she didn't want to think of that as she walked to him. "Zim?"

"Gaz? Why are you here?" He moaned with his head buried in the cushions.

Stepping over to his side she looked at his burned skin and felt so bad for him for this. "I was concerned in spite of last night. I punched my brother for being so stupid."

"Thanks, but you should go back, I'll be fine."

"Do you want anything to help that? I'm here to help." Reaching out, she gingerly touched his sleeve, but was surprised when after she touched him there he instantly grabbed her. It wasn't a tight grip. "Zim?"

Lifting himself a little to look at her, he showed the extent of his burns as he put his feet on the ground, then stood up off the couch. She noticed how much he grew overnight. He was now at least 6'8" and towered over her small frame.

Letting go of her hand, he shook his head, "Don't worry about this it won't be long until I'm better." Walking to the door he opened it up to silently inform her to leave.

Nodding her head, she walked to the open door, and stopped next to him. "How did you get so tall, Zim?"

"It must be the chemistry in your food that did this to my body. Please go back to school before you get in trouble." Watching her leave he closed the door once she was fully gone before heading down into the lab so he can recover fully and to make some plans.


	6. Chapter 6

Song by Evanescence "Sweet Sacrifice"

I don't own the song nor Invader Zim

* * *

**_It's true, we're all a little insane._**

**_But it's so clear, Now that I'm unchained. _**

A month without seeing him or hearing from him. No answer inside his base. In fact the house wasn't there anymore.

**_Fear is only in our minds, _**

**_Taking over all the time. _**

**_Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time. _**

Did he go back to his planet? Did he just relocate far off from everyone, especially her? You poor sweet innocent thing. Dry your eyes and testify. You know you live to break me. Don't deny sweet sacrifice. She missed him around. She missed talking to her friend. She wrote to him constantly, and checked those messages just to see if there was a 'seen' on them, just to know he is at least alive.

**_One day I'm gonna forget your name, _**

**_And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain. _**

During this time, she did go out a lot with, Bret, but there were times she thought of, Zim. She stuck with friendship with him for so many reasons. Bret was already dad and brother approved. Of course he was approved by Dib. He wasn't a lousy alien, in his opinion.

**_ Fear is only in our minds, _**

**_Taking over all the time._**

**_ Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time. _**

If Zim is gone forever. Will he forget her? She knew how his memory lapses got, but she hoped she remained a lasting impression.

**_You poor sweet innocent thing. _**

**_Dry your eyes and testify. _**

**_And oh you love to hate me, don't you, honey?_**

**_ I'm your sacrifice. _**

She suddenly thought of how he went to hold her necklace. How gentle he was when he went to touch it. His finger did brush next to the side of her chest, but it was brief. Just a whisper. Suddenly she felt weak.

**_(I dream in darkness _**

**_I sleep to die, _**

**_Erase the silence, _**

**_Erase my life.) _**

Suddenly she realized she was probably using, Bret to escape some of the pain of the separation from, Zim. Bret was a really nice and cool guy, but she found herself bored. She found herself starting to hate her existence even more. It was a reminder of things. Mostly the pain of heartbreak.

**_Do you wonder why you hate? _**

**_(Our burning ashes, Blacken the day) _**

**_Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes? _**

**_(A world of nothingness, Blow me away.) _**

Where was he so she can talk to him? She always stared at her computer after doing other stuff, just in hopes of a message from him. Once someone is there constantly then they vanish... There is this void. A void that made her cry one night.

**_You poor sweet innocent thing. _**

**_Dry your eyes and testify. _**

**_You know you live to break me. _**

**_Don't deny. _**

**_Sweet sacrifice. _**

Finally relenting. She closed her laptop, placed it on her desk, stared out the window for a few minutes, and then crawled into bed. She waited for the song to end to shut her player off, laid on her side, and stared up into the sky through her window.

"Zim. Where ever you are. I miss you." Gaz said as a tear formed then slid effortlessly down her cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7

Four months and there she was in the bleachers watching, Dib's graduation, with her father's floating head on the vid screen over her shoulder. Really neither her father or herself were watching this since he was mostly messing with formula's in his beakers, and her playing a game. It was a warm day. Random young kids were heard crying or begging to go home. She couldn't help but echo that sentiment. It was a boring ceremony. Perhaps it would of been more exciting if, Zim was there. Would her brother and him behave long enough to just sit there? Or would he try to chase Zim around? Or would Zim do something so funny and outlandish, to not only put figurative egg on Dib's face, but also a giggle on her bored face?

**Flashback**

She remembered some time back, before they really started to become friends, she spent the previous night upset over something, Dib said to her. It angered and upset her so much that she stormed off without eating. The next morning, she just went to school without him still determined not to speak to him. At lunch though, in the middle of the cafeteria, while sitting in one of the back tables playing her game slave, Dib stormed up to her telling her how stupid she was to just leave home like that without saying a word. How her behavior was is the reason why she is alone all the time. In fact, he wasn't surprised her only friend is an inanimate object that she was holding in her hand. He said more, but she slowly stood up, her head hung low with her hair in her face.

All the kids started whispering how she was gonna kill him and saying things like, 'I hear she killed her mom and really her dad is not really her dad because she killed him too.' Fixing Dib a wilting glare, she pushed past him, and walked out of the cafeteria. From there she ran down the hallway to the back exit to the schoolyard, where no kids were yet. Running to the side of the building she was sure no one would be, she sat down against the hall and started to cry. She cursed her brother and pounded the ground. She was so into her thoughts that she didn't notice someone walk up next to her, and drop a tissue on her lap. Startled, she looked up quickly to see, Zim walking away from her whistling. Grateful at least for his discretion. She began to wipe her tears so she can gather herself.

Later that day, on their last break, the school was startled to hear something go off, but everyone who was startled soon started to laugh when, Dib came running down the hall with his clothes almost entirely off, and coated with paint. He ran past her, while she was at her locker, and even she started laughing. Opening up her locker something fell onto the ground, where she picked it up and it read:

Gaz-human,

I hope you enjoy the present you have just received.

Zim

P.S.

He won't be able to wash that off for a week.

Smiling. She wrote him a quick note back and dropped it in his locker simply telling him; I enjoyed it very much. Thanks.

**End Flashback**

Snapping back to reality when she heard them announce they officially graduated, she breathed in a sigh of relief, and watched the dorks throw their caps in the air before dispersing.

"Excellent excellent." Membrane suddenly said. "Gaz! Inform your brother I will see him at the house for dinner." Without waiting for a response, the vid screen flew off.

Standing up, she headed down to Dib, who instantly ran up to her. "Gaz, where's dad?"

"He said he would be at the house for dinner."

Looking at his watch, he nodded his head. "Well that gives us 5 hours to kill. Want to go to a movie or something until then?"

Gaz wanted to say no, but he actually looked like he wanted to be around her. "Yeah sure a movie. Your pick." It might be a mistake to let him pick, but she thought it was his day so she will let her nerd brother have this one.

"Excellent! There is this movie about the paranormal." He started saying, but she started to ignore him with her thoughts drifting.

Five hours to kill, then dinner later, with Dib explaining how excited he was to be going to this one college farther back east. He spoke about the curriculum and how he will also be studying science. Which made their dad happy, but she knew he would sneak in paranormal on the side. With so many draining hours of talking, when she was upstairs in her room she thought of Zim again. Funny how she thought of him so much more now then when he was around. She knew it was because he was always around for her to see and talk to him. Now, it was just memories.

She stopped seeing, Bret a week ago. He was a nice guy, but once again it got boring. She stopped trying to drive herself crazy in checking to see if Zim has checked her messages a month back. Seeing those messages still not checked was becoming further saddening. Great! She went into melodrama thinking that last thought. Groaning, she grabbed her laptop and plopped on her bed sitting cross legged. Heading into her personal blog, she noticed her pm was lit up. Taking a deep breath in she slowly moved the mouse over to the icon. It was foolish for her to think this is Zim, but she had to see. Clicking the icon her eyes widened up at the message across the screen.

_"DoomdoomdoomdoomDOOMdoomdoomdoom do DOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM"_

"Well that's Gir, talking." Gaz whispered and started typing. "_Zim? Where are you? I miss you. Please reply. Also tell Gir hi_."

Outside her window, Zim watched her in silence. One part of his mission was a success. Now onto the next phase, but that would have to wait until, Dib-stink has gone away. Yes, he knew about the college. He spent so much time on every bit of communication on this planet along with Irk. He was thrilled to hear she was away from that smelly human. Watching how her now longer hair, danced along her bare arms, he dreamt of so much. Being careful to escape her notice he knew if he hung around long enough she would soon discover him. So as quiet as he entered the yard, he left the same way, by a tiny little worm hole he created himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them. :)

* * *

A month and a half later of constant checking of her messages. Still no reply from him. Still nothing indicating he read her message. She wasn't crazy when she read that message so in order to try to avoid a strait jacket, she wrote even more, and explored around the city. She went to every museum around. Well not the "Adult" museum. She can just imagine what might be around there waiting for a lone girl. There was a comic book convention recently that she explored, which was fun actually. She didn't buy any comics, but there was this large area where you can play a lot of games. Those... Those she played with a huge fervor. She stayed until they closed, went home, ate, and passed out.

Dib spent his time doing his freaky paranormal thing or dating occasionally. The girls who ignored him in school now wanted to be around him before he left as if it would be the last time he'd be around. Seriously. What is with some females? They didn't make her ashamed about being one, she more like wanted to hit them so hard up against their heads that hopefully common sense and a brain will some how get placed into their tiny peanut brains. One late night after she arrived home, one girl came stumbling out of their house with her hair all messed up and her clothes askewed with a smell lingering on her that made, Gaz's stomach turn. With a giggling akin to that of a 5 year old girl, the girl, Mitzy... Yes, her name was Mitzy. She kept breathing on her, making her want to gag more, talking more, and touching her.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me." Gaz warned.

"Oh come on silly pants we gonna be friends." Mitzy cooed stupidly while wrapping her arm around her shoulders. "We should go out and be girlfriends."

_Oh man! Gir is far more intelligent then this girl_, she thought.

"LET'S HAVE FUN!" The girl hollered out shaking, Gaz.

Quickly grabbing the dunce, she placed her arm behind her back, threw her against the wall, and whispered. "I warned you not to touch me and you touched me. I suggest you leave and never ever cross my path again. You got me?" The girl murmured something about her being crazy making her smile a bit. "Well at least I'm not an airhead like yourself." Quickly tossing her to their walkway she called out in mock cheer. "Have a nice night, you hear, or else the crazy Gaz-monster will get ya."

Enjoying watching the girl run away from her in terror, she didn't mind calling herself crazy or a monster since after all, it was her choice in saying that knowing how scared that moron got. She also didn't mind that once a long time ago, Zim called her 'Gaz-monster' not out of insult, but simply because he admired her. He lessened it to simply just her name, because he kept telling her how he respected her.

The summer was boring. Very boring. If she wrote all this out right now, she suspected anyone of telling her the summer isn't boring. You are the one that is being boring. She was bored to the point of actually having a full length conversation with Iggins, when he spotted her at the public library. It didn't make her like him less, but it was something to fill the time.

_Dang it, Zim, I want you back_, she thought sadly.

One evening though, outside on a quiet cul de sac, a lone being wandered into a now empty lot, stopped, and looked around then sighed. So many memories here. Amazing how the neighbors were so stupid not to notice an alien next door. Laughing, the being walked a few more steps, while looking up into the sky thinking what a beautiful night this was then suddenly felt like was falling into a pit before getting sucked into a dark abyss before a bright light was brought into existence blinding the eyes. A dark figure can be seen, but also not well seen at the same time. All you can hear was the voice.

"Tsk tsk, Dib, why did you come here? Did you miss me this much?" Zim asked darkly as he held a device next to his frontal lobe. "Well no matter, because you will be long gone out of this state soon, and Gaz will be here. Out of all the humans here, she is the only one I will never ever harm."

"You won't get away with this, Zim!" Dib warned. He tried in vain to struggle against the restraints that was around his ankles, upper thighs, waist, wrists, upper arms, neck, and his forehead. But as much as he struggled it brought more pain to him. "Also... Get away from my sister!" He demanded.

"You know for someone with such a large head, you can be pretty stupid, you know. I never ever wanted to harm, Gaz. She is the only one on this Tallest forsaken planet that was worth anything at all. The only one who never caused me any harm whatsoever." Poking the device hard against his head, Zim just studied that head evilly as he snickered. "Never worry about your sister, Dib-stink, I guarantee her safety over any being on this horrible planet."

"And I'm supposed to believe you? A word of a... Alien?" Dib asked as he spit out the last word in pure disgust.

"Ahhhh but you don't have to believe me, Earth worm." Aiming the device and frying the memory of him stumbling onto him, he laughed softly. "Because you won't remember this moment at all."

Watching his enemy scream out, then quickly calm down with a few tears coming down from the corner of his eyes, Zim added softly. "I guarantee this."


	9. Chapter 9

Just a flashback chapter. Also thank you again for the reviews. :)

* * *

At age 13, Gaz wandered to the park's highest outlook. This night showed the sky perfectly with all the stars shining brightly above, the dark black sky high above her, along with purple and blue that is mostly shown from outskirts of the city far down from her. Wrapping her coat around her as she settled onto the ground, she smiled at her highly productive day of quietly terrorizing the kids in school, without having to raise her fist once, or even having to say one single solitary word. She found it to be an art in that really. There was really no one she enjoyed talking to ever. The lack of intelligence in that school still astounded her. Her brother was intelligent, but he was her brother, and extremely annoying so... Another that was intelligent, when he didn't freak out so much, was Zim, but being that her brother was always chasing him around and suspected anything horribly wrong if Zim said one word to her, she just preferred to be in her own corner of the world.

Gaz sighed. She was pretty used to be alone most of the time. She had her Game Slave and books so that should be enough company for her. Also being alone wasn't so bad. Was it? Sure, Dib will yell at her if he found her alone out here at night, but she just wasn't afraid at all especially when she heard some noise below coming up. Groaning, she knew who it was, and wanted to instantly knock him off the cliff.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I want more tacos! GIMME MORE TACOS!" Gir screamed out happily.

"No Gir." Came the grated response. "No more tacos until this is done."

"Mastah I want more tacos!" Gir started to sound like he was close to tears. Seriously how does he cry? He's a robot.

Gaz could make out the top of, Zim's head as he stopped to face palm himself as she saw Gir's bouncing fake green dog head bounced around him. She had to smile crookedly at this. Hand removed from his face, he sighed, relaxed his body, and with a lot of ease he put one hand out to stop his SIR unit from bouncing. "Alright Girrrrr. How about I give you five tacos if we can pull this experiment off without a problem, and that means you behave, how does that sound?"

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." Gir thought for what seemed like forever, with his fake doggie tongue sticking out, this made Zim's head almost explode.

"GIR!"

"Ooooooooookayyyyyyyyy" Gir agreed then bounced around excitedly again.

Hanging his head down, he shook it, before raising it up to continue marching up the hill where he caught sight of the enticing scary human. "You!?"

"Yes, and you." Gaz said unfazed by his reaction.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Well I was born on this Earth, not too far from this location. I live in that location, and I often come to this location simply because it is here and not there." Gaz replied. "So therefore I am here."

Mouth opened wide, he really didn't know what to say there, so he just simply dropped his stuff behind her. "Oh no matter. I know you don't care what I do so here I am."

"Oh good then enjoy yourself. Just don't light my hair on fire or I'll doom you." Gaz nonchalantly said as she turned back to the sky.

Looking at her purple hair, he decided to move his stuff a little more to the left of her to avoid lighting her on fire, then started to set up things. He had to admire the purple demon for not honestly caring about his personal agenda, but at the same time he had to ask.

"Why don't you fear me?"

"What is there to fear?" She softly replied.

"I plan on taking over your world."

"Oh? Well good luck there."

"You will either be enslaved or destroyed."

"Keep me alive for last, will you. I want to see this moronic race destroyed." She said with a smile on her face.

"You don't care?"

"When have you known me to care?"

"You helped with Tak."

"Oh that... You had no video games on your computer, so I decided to help."

"Is that all you care about? Games?" Zim asked a little astounded.

"No." She spared him a brief glance. "I care about books as well."

_What is this girl about?_ Zim thought to himself.

Experiment forgotten. Well obviously, Gir forgot it as well since he spotted him in the park's lake playing around the water edge. Zim shrugged and decided to sit next to the curious human. It was strange to see her wearing actual pants, but he knew she wouldn't be without that necklace of hers.

"Anything else you care about?"

Gaz turned to him and looked him in his ruby eyes. "You. I care about you, Zim." Placing her upper body close to him, she dropped her voice into a whisper. "You have no idea how often I think of those big beautiful ruby eyes of yours, Zim. I wonder how it would be to kiss you for the first time. My eyes closed. Your lips against mines possessing me. Then when it feels like we are about to dive in deeper, we separate, and I open my eyes to see my reflection in your eyes."

Zim literally couldn't breath. He felt he was about to fall off this edge as he looked at her lips and the way she said those words. Never had he thought these thoughts before and now... He was cut off in his reverie when he heard her laughing so hard that he felt not only a little angered by her turning him on, but a little freaked out because he never heard her laugh like this before. Watching her lay on the ground on her back laughing, he looked at her with his mouth open.

"Demon." He softly uttered.

Propping herself up on her elbows, she smiled at him. "Why thank you." Hearing Gir making whooping sounds far from the left of them she chanced to look to see if she can spot him.

As she did that, Zim examined her. She was starting to sprout in the chest region. He knew this petite demon will always maintain her shape in all her unhealthy eating, but already he can see it was a shape that was getting more pleasing to the eye. Cursing in Irken inside his head, he wanted to kill her for turning him on.

"So, Zim, what is your experiment?" Gaz wondered suddenly looking at him.

"Laughter."

"Laughter?"

"Yes, laughter."

"Oh no don't tell me. You are gonna expose your genitalia to the human race making them kill over with laughter."

Quickly standing up, he screamed, "I assure you worm baby that there is nothing to laugh at here!"

"Are you sure? I mean all guys are so self assured about themselves until otherwise." She felt little horns sticking out of her temples as she spoke. Standing up, she just wanted to push this more. "Do you have anyone to prove me wrong?"

"No! But there is nothing wrong down there."

Getting closer, amber stared into ruby, "Then there is no one at all to prove me wrong." Standing closer she smiled. "No. One. At. All."

Two thoughts entered his head. She was pushing him to do something and he knew it was a trick, but he was tempted. Then again... "You are right, Gazlene. It is a stupid idea."

"I didn't say that."

"Not in so many words, but you are clever in what you did." Smiling, he sat back down.

Sitting down next to him, she smiled at him. "You had to be pretty desperate to think that idea there. I know my brother is a pain, but I have noticed that when my brother pushes so badly that often times your ideas are pretty lousy. You are better when you are more calmed down. Wait it out and do it again."

Knowing she did have a point, he nodded his head agreeing with that. "Why are you saying all this to me anyhow?"

"Well, Zim I like you. I can't help it."

"I'm Zim so that is understandable."

"Actually no." Propping herself back on her elbows, she looked back to the stars. "Because now I need my head examined."

For a few hours after that, they solidified a friendship both didn't realize they could ever find in their lives. One that was trained to be an Invader and another a complete loner.


	10. Chapter 10

Zim wrestled away my keyboard from me. No one needs me to tell them how demanding he can be.

* * *

Zim stared at the monitor reading over her articles in that newspaper she worked under, along with reading that blog. He knew she was not seeing anyone else since he kept a constant watch of her with his amazing spying skills. He felt curious how she differed from her peers whom also held blogs of their own, and he quickly found out one thing. Most had some of their brains removed. Yes, this planet would do well to perish. He might. MIGHT. Spare Dib-stink simply because at least he did have a brain. Gaz, was always gonna be the first one spared. That demoness will make him even more powerful with her by his side. Hearing a slight muffled sound in the background he turned to look at the individuals responsible for it before turning back to his monitor.

"Computer!" He barked.

"Uhh what now?" It droned.

Squinting his eyes at that tone, he tilted his seat back. "Computer put the prisoners in holding cell 8 and after you do that, it would serve you well to adjust your personality towards me knowing what I have done so far." He reminded him.

Computing several outcomes and knowing what a sick mind he was capable of having, he answered in a slightly more chipper tone. "Yes I will do that right now. Anything else?"

Waving his hand in now some satisfaction, Zim replied. "Nothing else at this time. Thank you, computer."

Two metal hands came down from the ceiling, quickly snatching the individuals up in muffled screeches, placing them through another door, until utter silence was heard again. Happy for that he began reading one of her entries about passions and books. It might of sounded lame to many, but the way she wrote, it made it sound poetic. There is that softness in her. She mentioned that in passing before to him.

_He was sitting on one side of the couch, while she was on the other side, book in her hand. She agreed to come over to "hang out" and maybe watch television. It turned out she was reading a book, and he was pretending to watch t.v, but really trying to be sly in examining her. Of course that hardly worked since she would always ask him what he was looking at. He would sometimes join her at a bookstore and marvel at how she looked around and tore apart different sections of some genres. So when he chanced looking at her again, while she was on the couch, he watched how she breathed. Her patterns were either even or her breath would get hitched as her mouth seemed to open up a little mouthing out a word. He was so curious about why she read so much, that he needed to ask. _

_"Why do you read so much, Gaz?" _

_"You serious?" She didn't bother to look away from her book. _

_"That is why I ask." _

_Closing her book gently, she looked at him. "I've been in love with books for as long as I can read. I love the feel of books in my hands. I love the smell."_

_ "The smell?"_

_ "Don't interrupt" She warned giving him a very stern look. "Yes, the smell. It puts me at ease." Taking a deep breath, she looked away from him, as if to calm herself or something before she continued. "Anyhow while my mom is gone, and after she left, my dad immersing himself into work and barely at home and still thinking I'm 7 when I am now 15, and I had Dib for a while, who unfortunately had to act like a mock dad, but now is really more deep into paranormal and aliens. Thanks a lot there, Zim. Well, books are always here and never left me so..." Opening up her book again, she started to read. _

_"Is there sex in books you read?" Watching her eyebrow quirk up, he knew he shouldn't of asked that question while staring at a certain part of her body, but there it was. _

_"Not often. No let me clarify. Read these books yourself and see for yourself." Obviously uncomfortable she closed her book quickly so she can get up. _

_"Where are you going? I'm just curious." _

_"I know you are it is just..." She trailed off. _

_Quickly getting off the couch himself he stood in front of her. "Gaz, you are the only one that wants to talk to me so I have all these questions and well..."_

_Smiling softly at him, she placed her hand on his arm. "I understand. I do, but well recently, even though I can handle myself, I was still surprised by something."_

_ Looking into her amber eyes, he noticed that they darkened a little before a little dampness entered. "Gaz?" _

_Shaking her head, she turned around abruptly to tell him she will see him tomorrow. _

She never told him at all what surprised her. He just hoped it wasn't horrible and if it was that she doomed them somehow in her special way. As he thought of that, he noticed a new personal message from her. Needing to hide that he has been looking at her messages she wrote. It did hurt him personally when he saw some of the pain she was going through. He wanted to punish, Gir for writing to her that one day, but even Gir missed her almost as much as he missed her.

Taking a deep breath, he pulled up the message which read:

**Dear Zim, **

**I don't know where you are and why you left. **

**Did you leave because you couldn't take stupid human behavior any longer? **

**Well neither can I, but I wasn't given the opportunity to go with you. **

**I miss you each day and I can't believe how attached I have gotten to you. **

**I've gotten so attached that I feel like beating you up for making me feel this way. **

**Please come back. **

**You know who it is **

He was very tempted to reply to her, but instead he closed the message and privately went to the Membrane house to perch in the same tree as before to look into her window. She was moving back and forth in her room while dressed in short shorts and a black top. Her pace was starting to look a little animalistic, until she stopped to put her head in her hands. She looked like she was crying. He hated seeing his strong Gaz in this state. Closing his eyes he started to think.

"Zim?"

Opening his eyes quickly, he slunk more deeply into the trees leaves. She was peering outside her window. He was the amazing All Mighty Zim, and he couldn't be detected. Well, that is what he had to keep assuring himself as he watched her look around, then cross her arms to try to guard against the cold before giving up and closing the window. Of course it didn't stop her from looking out, so he stood there until she turned around briefly so he can blink back to his base. Sighing, he started to curse at himself in Irken. He must really watch the sounds he makes.

Meanwhile in her bed, Gaz knew she wasn't hearing things when she heard that very familiar guttural sound. It was the same sound he made that day after the museum. Smirking to herself, she started to have a very huge sneaking suspicion about Zim.


	11. Chapter 11

Hope you enjoy

* * *

Summer finally ended and with 12th grade already about to begin for Gaz. She didn't hear any more guttural sounds after that one night. She was the only one who saw her brother off at the airport, sadly. Her father was on video screen, but that was still very impersonal of him. This was his only son heading off to college to pursue the same thing their own father ignored them for. SCIENCE! Gaz already learned to stop seeking approval from their dad a long time ago. If anything he just gave them a means to survive in this world, what with a roof over their heads, education, clothes on their back, and food. So looking at her brother walking ahead of her about to approach the first security point. He fidgeted as he looked at whatever was in front of him, while Gaz actually felt a little sad in a way. Her annoying brother was leaving. It wasn't permanent, but right now it felt like it. He was more like her dad, more then Professor Membrane.

Holding on to his ticket, as if it was gonna slip out of his hand, he turned around to look at her. "Well, Gaz, this is it for now. I'll write you."

"Yeah well, I guess I'll reply when I can." She muttered through gritted teeth.

Adjusting his glasses, he gave her a knowing smirk before quickly doing the scariest thing he should be doing. He gave her a hug. "Love you sis." Quickly releasing her, he scrambled to the security check point to make a clean get-a-way before she possibly would kill him.

Cheeks heated up. Fists unclenching then clenching watching her father fly off through a wall. She watched as her brother made it through the check point, and before he disappeared through a bend, he waved at her before she couldn't see him again. Standing there feeling utterly alone, she watched so many people saying good bye before she gave up some unspoken thoughts and wandered back outside to her parked car in the garage. Getting into her car, she received a text message from the editor of the paper hoping she can make it in.

_Well obviously since I have no life_, Gaz thought.

The paper was located downtown, so once arriving there, she met up with the editor and a surprise person from a college she was interested in. The editor being friends with the Dean of Admissions there. Isn't that always the way? The editor had been sending her articles to show what a talent she was. Honestly, Gaz was grateful to that. So after the meeting it was 7 when she left the building, and headed home. Music cranked up loud, to suddenly take the demons out of her head from the sudden thought of being alone again, she was singing.

Trying to concentrate on the road and getting rid of those demons, she didn't notice a spike strip that was laid out on the road in front of her, causing her car to hit it and ending up with four flat tires and making it very difficult to stop the car. Keeping her calm, she gritted her teeth, as she stomped on the brakes causing it to skid from the flat tires and the slippery road as well making her hit a wall. Air bag deployed it did help her, but it also knocked her out as well in the process. Groaning, she didn't notice five guys stepping out of the alleyway towards her.

"Whoo hoo! That person must of been flying to end up in the wall." One commented.

"Ah look. With a car like that they must have some money." A rather chubby one guffawed.

"Well let's take a lookie see then." One dressed in red and black said as he ran to the drivers side. Peering in, he straightened up to say excitedly. "It's a gurl!"

Scattered laughter was heard as the rest ran forward to open up the door, flatten up the air bag, to take a look at, Gaz. "Earl... She a purdy rich one."

Sliding her out of the car, they all had a close look at her. "Get da bag, Fred!" As soon as the one called, Fred did as he was told, they all ran back into the alley with her.

Laying her on a piece of dirty cardboard all four of them looked down at her, while Fred took out some money. "No jewelry or credit cards. She only have $40.00 on her. She ain't rich."

Earl got on his knees in front of her. "Well she is beautiful so she can pay us in a different way." Hearing, Gaz start to moan, he smiled. "Boys we have a preview what she is gonna be like, but let us take her to our place."

"Earl she be bleeding." The chubby one remarked eyeing the redness under her head.

"So? We will need her for one thing and that's it." Ignoring the blood, Earl lifted her up and started to wander down the alley.

Nervous, the chubby one looked at the puddle of blood on the cardboard, then eyed the girls exposed legs for a second thought as he followed his leader and his other friends. So much vastness was inside this empty skull that he didn't notice four very long pairs of spider legs behind him. He heard a faint clicking, but he stupidly thought it was the blood dripping from the girls skull so he kept walking until he heard the most creepiest voice you only heard in horror movies.

"You will put the girl down now or you will perish."

Stopping, he turned slowly to a sight definitely out of a horror movie. High above him, looking as if it was maybe a spider cross bred with some alien with glowing red eyes and a voice that made him almost urinate his pants. Was the most angriest creature he has ever seen. "Earl! We have a problem."

"Quiet Lump and come with." Earl was too fascinated with Gaz to care of anything else right now. "Last time I have a whiner in my group."

Chuckling, Fred looked behind him to Lump, but froze at the sight himself. "Uh Earl, there is something strange that showed up."

Cursing, he turned quickly about to yell out 'What?' But also saw it himself. Staring for half a minute, he regained himself and yelled at the creature. "Whatever you are go away! This is mines! Finders keepers."

"Ohhhh but you Earth stinks are in error since she is no one else's but her own." Angry at the pure ignorance of this group for not backing down to him, Zim instantly came forward with his spider legs making them pay for their stupidity. Ignoring the destruction he caused in a short amount of time. Seriously no one is a match for him. No one. He walked quickly over to, Gaz, who was still out.

After he wrapped something around her head to stem the bleeding, he gently placed her in his arms, and re-activated his pak legs so he can climb up the side of the building to his Voot cruiser. Today, it paid to stalk her. Pity it was almost too late. Making sure she was properly sedated, he decided to activate the pocket worm hole to quickly bring him back to his base.

Laying her gently on the table he instructed the computer to keep her sedate her and to run a scan of her. As the computer did that, Zim quickly did a paste bath on his hands, placed gloves on, and cleansed her wound.

"No swelling of her brain. No harmful signs to any vitals. She will need to have some blood replenished into her system after I stitch her up." Examining his master, he studied the careful nature in which he tended to her wound. "Unless you wish to take the honor there."

"The thing is, computer, it is still much too soon for her to know about me here. I wish for all this to be a surprise. Is there a way of closing this up without stitches?" Zim was worried. He was relieved to hear she will be fine. She was always such a strong and healthy human.

Pausing to compute all this, it answered. "Certainly."

Standing up, he looked at her and kissed her forehead. "Get to it then. Gir and I will retrieve her vehicle."

Waiting for his master to leave, the computer made short work in repairing the small human up. "My my, what he doesn't want to do for you, little one." It remarked quietly as it prepared the blood to be placed in.

Days later, Gaz woke in her own bed. Looking around her room, the last she remembered was her car skidding, then pain, and now... Sitting up, she cautiously stood up, and looked at the calender on her alarm that it was two weeks from the day she dropped off, Dib. Groaning, she slowly moved around the house. No dad around. No Dib. She even looked in the garage to see her car in perfect condition. Confusion started to drift into anger as she went back to her room to pull on some different clothes, so she can get out of the house.

Storming to the familiar cul de sac where, Zim lived, she looked at the empty lot. She was angry. She knew she wasn't crazy. Stepping forward to the gate, she kicked it open violently and entered the yard. Wandering around she tried to determine any difference in the field around her. Eyes closed. She concentrated. She knew he was behind what happened. Why she was back home safe and sound. But why hide it from her? Why hide himself? Standing where his living room would be she decided to yell out.

"Zim! Zim! Get your green butt out here right now! I know you're here."

Hidden in his dimension, the sensors were activated. Pulling up his screen he saw the old demoness standing there. That old familiar anger he was once really afraid of and now a more of a different feeling. Oh her purple flames were starting to show up again. He missed seeing those. He was sorry to make her upset, but at the same time he was physically very excited.

"Why hide from me? I never done anything to you! All I've ever done is care for you and you hide from me!" Purple flames starting to fully engulf her now, she was fully angry at her whole life. Why does everyone want to be away from her?

Eyes closed she screamed within her mind, burning the ground below her. So much energy used. So much tears starting to be shed now, the flames died as quickly as they appeared. She muttered something softly before leaving the yard.

In his base, Zim was having difficulty trying to ascertain what she said. All he can make out it was possibly three syllables.


	12. Chapter 12

**_I enjoy your reviews Invader Johnny. :) Thanks for them. _**

* * *

For weeks, Zim spent just trying to analyze what she said in the yard. This seemed to be as much of an obsession as him taking over this planet. Growling at the fact he still couldn't hear her, he was about to scream out, when Skoodge's image popped up. Now wanting to kill the computer for not warning him about this transmission, he eyed his comrade in hidden sarcasm. Skoodge was still pudgy and still he had his half lidded eyes.

"Yes, Skoodge? You here to let me know the latest on the others?"

"Yes, Zim. All of them are on board with this plan, the only upset we have is possibly, Tak." He replied. "Once we located her she screamed at us for a good week and after that she continued on before saying we would have to kill her before allowing you to lead."

Smirking at that, he decided to dismiss that for now. He will talk to her personally when the time comes. "Lard Nar I know is having a field day in his new role. Something that I'm not surprised with, but I'm happy to have someone like him with us."

Skoodge crookedly smiled as he heard him barking orders not too far away from him. "He's not so bad actually."

Knowing, Skoodge was once afraid of him, Zim smiled wide. "He is the ruthless element that is needed for us." Looking away from the main screen, he stared at Gaz's frozen image. "Keep me updated and I will be in contact with you soon. Thank you, Skoodge."

The second he disappeared, he questioned the computer. "Next time, warn me about any other incoming transmissions, computer."

"I did, but you were too busy with..." The computer trailed off.

"Never mind." Leaning back in his chair he thought of Gaz. The way he brought her back home. The way he made sure she was watched after just in case of anything further happened to her health. He examined her face as she rested. So peaceful. So beautiful. Perfect. He felt safe enough to run his hands through her silky hair. The way her lips looked so perfect. So perfect that he didn't realize how close his lips got to hers until he laid a chaste kiss on her soft mouth. There was no regret in doing that. He just wished she was awake so she can kiss him back. So many times they flirted with one another in the past. It was brief, but with each time she didn't mind him touching her a little more. Even if it was just touches on the arms and one time hugging her back.

Shaking his head, he stood up, and activated the worm hole. Time to pursue, Tak and if she wasn't willing to join then... Stepping through the hole he blinked out.

* * *

As for Gaz, she was in 12th grade. Only had a half day, so that meant she left school at noon rather then be there for the full day. It was fantastic to have the grades she received, the job she had that honestly didn't take up a huge amount of time, and... Thought interrupted with reality, she realized her off time was mostly spent with, Zim. Amazing how much her spare time was filled with him. Eyeing, Bret clear across the other end of the hallway talking to Keef of all people, she was almost tempted to talk to him. Tempted. He wasn't a bad guy at all really. He just wasn't... Thoughts trailing off again, she balled up her fists in anger, while her eyes closed tightly. Unaware of herself starting to growl, but obviously the kids around her heard it by the way they cleared away from her except for one who was playing his Game Slave oblivious on what was about to happen until he felt a fist hit him on the side of his shoulder knocking him into some lockers next to her. Opening her eyes up again, she quickly glanced to the hapless boy's way, and without a sign of guilt on her, she walked off to her next class.

Iggins got up from the ground, not caring for his hurt shoulder, but to see if his precious game needed tending to. When he pressed a few buttons to make sure it worked properly, he stood up to look at the purple demoness walk away. "She needs help." He said to himself as he went back to playing his game.

Really, Gaz didn't need help because as she saw it, Zim needed help for playing possum on her.

* * *

Zim cursed when he finally arrived back on Earth. Checking the calender, he spent two months at first locating, Tak, then talking to her until he felt his own head was about to explode. Sifting into Dib-stinks brain, he did see how much time he spent talking to her ship, how much he dreamt of her. Shuddering at those memories of his and then the added bonus of the possibility of those two's mating, made him want to empty his own memory of seeing those memories.

"MASTAH MASTAH!" Gir yelled out in excitement as he tackled him for a hug. "I missed you."

"G...iirrrrrr. I can't breeaathhhh." Zim strained out as he struggled against his SIR unit. So many years. So many failed attempts of fixing him, but that garbage made it impossible.

Letting him go. "I loved you." He said innocently.

Coughing, he slowly got up, and patted his head. "Yes, yes, Gir. I missed you too."

Suddenly bouncing around in excitement, he screamed "Yay! I'm gonna make waffles."

Watching his unit run off eagerly, Zim thought of what Gaz said about him being more like a 'smeet' rather then a robot. He had to agree with that as he checked the local time to see it was past 2 am. Curious to see her, he blinked himself inside the Membrane house. It was risky, but with Dib being gone and it was safe to say her dad was working. He placed himself in their living room. Regardless on how many times he was in here, this was the first time it felt dead. He examined the kitchen to find a fully stocked refrigerator. Guess no fighting for soda when her brother is gone.

Silently, he walked upstairs. He first checked the Professor's room, but there were actual webs in the room. Grimacing at a unspoken thought, he moved on to Dib's room. Only a lone computer sat on the desk. He bet he actually brought the Swollen Eye networks computers to college. Closing his door gently, he turned around to look at, Gaz's closed door. It was safe to say he was nervous about opening that door, but silently counting down in his head, he twisted the door knob slowly opening it softly, but what he caught sight of was something he wasn't expecting. Willing himself to close the door as softly as he opened it, he then turned away as if in a trance, walked downstairs, and actually through the front door to then slam it as hard as possible, before blinking back to his base.

"SHE'S WITH HIM AGAIN!" He screamed out. Grabbing the nearest thing he could find, he threw it hard into a very large hourglass looking thing, smashing it. "He was touching her! He was touching my, Gaz."

"Mastah?" Gir chirped out nervously.

"No, I will have to stop this." Zim didn't hear him, he was consumed with that boy kissing and touching his, Gaz. "She is mines."

"But sir you abandoned her." Zim turned around to eye, Gir. Did he just say something not so... Gir like? "Excuse me?"

"You just left without word. You had your chance when she was here, but no word. She don't know how you feel for her when you go."

"I am the new Tallest, Gir. I took over my planet." He at first stated with a hand over his chest. "After so many years, I wanted nothing more to please the Tallest, but they sent me here, and with each transmission, humiliated me. Oh I tried to keep up a positive naive side, but it wore on me. I'm defective. I was nothing more then dirt to them."

The lights dim in the base, all you can make out was the crazy glint in, Zim's eyes. While he seemed to smile with those zipper like teeth, it took on a homicidal look in him. "Oh I noticed how they treated my planet. Their own planet! Like it was their own personal play ground. No one was treated fairly. Even Skoodge, even when he was the first to take over his assigned planet, they felt he wasn't good enough, so they replaced him like trash. No! So now I have both of them here with us... Suffering as they deserve."

Turning away from, Gir, Zim started to walk away to another part of his base. He had to try to lessen the pain of another touching her. He had to move the plans quicker. He will have his, Gaz. He will. Suddenly stopping, he turned back around, went to his computer, got on her blog, headed to her private messages and wrote:

**Dearest Gaz, **

**I apologize for not writing to you much sooner, but I have been preoccupied with so much. **

**So much. **

**Gir was the one who wrote to you. **

**I'm sorry I didn't realize it until recently.**

** I want to tell you what is going on with me when we are face to face because I simply can't in writing.**

** I will tell you one thing though. **

**You are the only one I enjoyed being around. You are the one I need to share myself with. **

**On my planet you are taught never to have these feelings, but when you came along I wanted to, but I was too frightened of you rejecting me. **

**Yes, even I, Zim, have been afraid. **

**I hope you can forgive my long absence. **

**Forever yours, **

**Zim **

Sending the message, he shut the internet down, and went down to the holding area where Red and Purple waited.

* * *

Late afternoon, Gaz woke up alone in her bed. Bret was sleeping in, Dib's bed. She was fine with making out with him and allowing the occasional "petting," but no way she was gonna go further. Bret was at least very understanding to what she wanted right now.

Picking up her laptop, she turned it on, went to her email, mostly spam there, then headed to her blog where the first thing she looked at was her new message icon on. Clicking on it, her eyes widened up at, Zim's message.

"Share myself with?" Gaz said softly. With Zim it could be different then a human saying that, but him being frightened of her rejecting him? She wasn't crazy about others reading her messages, but she needed a second opinion. "Bret! Come in here."

Running in, not so gracefully, Bret looked around the room, then her wide eyed expression. "Whatcha need?"

"Read this." Shoving the computer at him, she watched as he read the short message. "Well?!" She asked expectantly.

Handing the computer back to her, he replied. "Sounds like someone who has a thing for you, Gaz, but dude even I saw it myself in my brief time there before he left."

"I'm still gonna hit him for leaving like that." She promised.

"It wouldn't be you if you didn't." Smirking, he waved at her to say good bye.

"You are an idiot, Zim, if you think I'm buying that you haven't been around." Gaz muttered as she placed her computer aside, opened up her curtains, and turned away from the window. She suddenly felt that familiar feeling of someone looking at her. Having a feeling it was him she took her top off, reached for her robe, placed it on, and turned around showing her cleavage alone as she stretched her arms up before wandering to her bathroom. "Hope you enjoyed, Zim."

In the tree, Zim hit his head against the branch making himself bleed, after watching that tiny show of hers. "Demoness." He said with admiration.


	13. Chapter 13

How do you flush you someone who likes to remain hidden? The answer is usually always this. Find their weakness. What is Zim's weakness besides his ego? Gaz meditated on this as she stood on top of the out look of the same park they became friends in. Hands outstretched beside her, she felt eyes on her right now. Of course this was daytime and the eyes were from mothers and children looking at the loner girl standing at the edge of the cliff. Oh will she jump or won't she? She can hear their panicked, albeit, curious thoughts. She will be evil another day possibly. Possibly.

Her thoughts flashed on all the times, Zim paid attention to her. To all the times, she caught how he looked at her. At first it was curiosity and then softly veiled lust, he couldn't hide so well. Eyes slowly opening up, she took a step back, and walked down the hill. Bret helped her in one way, which flushed him out with that message, now with a spark of mischievousness in her eyes, she decided on another thing that would make him a little more batty.

"Uh, my Tallest." The computer poked at, Zim a little. Zim was so busy with an experiment that he didn't pay attention to the signal where his old base used to be located. Although, quite frankly, even the computer was entranced at what he was viewing in his own monitor. "My Tallest?"

Scratching the back of his head quickly, he waved up at the computer, "Uh yeah what?"

"I suggest you look at the monitor." If he had a working throat he would clear it. "It would be of interest to you."

"Huh? What are you talking abo...?" Zim's mouth fell open.

Gaz wandered into his old yard, armed with a beach towel, her ipod, a book, and the teeniest bikini she can find for this endeavor. Laying out the blanket after placing the book down, she proceeded in unbuttoning her shirt towards the direction of where, Zim's house laid. Or once laid. Stretching out her arms high above her head, when she put them down, she instantly placed it on the button of her shorts, unfastened, and leisurely pulled those down revealing a dark purple string bikini. Sitting down on the blanket, she got out some sun block, and proceeded to put that on in a leisurely fashion.

Too entranced at what she was doing, Zim literally slammed his jaw into the panel when he slipped off his chair, but still in his dreamlike stare, he simply moved back into his chair silently feeling hot.

"Sir? Do you still wish to stick to the plan?" The computer dared asked. Oh how it also wished it could throw up when he saw him taking his shirt off. "I mean she is right there, so why not have her now."

Zim wasn't paying attention to him, he was paying attention to his demoness who was now laying on her back. She may be petite, but she did have enjoyable curves in his opinion. He found her to be perfection. He still was nagged with suspicions of her regarding who she really was. Oh no matter, he would worship her.

After 15 minutes on her back, she rolled over on her stomach, grabbed her book, and did something she never thought she would ever do in public. She untied the back of her bikini, revealing a little more skin then she has ever in her whole life. She hope, Zim was eating his heart out. Opening up her book, she started to read, and smile to herself as she found she was starting to attract some people staring in her direction from above her in the neighboring houses.

Good, Zim will hate to see others paying attention to me in this way. She thought evilly.

"Oh my..." Zim trailed off as he examined that skin of hers. He did almost fall off his chair again when she did that. Standing up though, he started to see she was attracting some attention. "No no no. This has got to stop."

"Gazzy!" Gir suddenly called out in excitement.

Zim didn't pay attention to that, he just started to pace back and forth. "No I can reveal myself at this present moment to her. I have witnesses. Once my plan is in motion," Looks back at her, "Then all is revealed."

Feeling too much like her skin was starting to burn, regardless of the sunblock, she tied up her top so she can get up. Putting her top and shorts back on, she gathered her belongings and wandered out of the yard as leisurely as she walked in. "Hope he enjoyed."

Zim was left panting at the whole thing. Heated up, he had to cool himself down somehow, so he wandered into his private chamber. The Massive was upon this planet. Once close enough he will bring them in before Earth's satellites picked them up.

The next school day, Gaz was sitting in class just drawing because she needed to think. Normally she didn't even sit there bothering to stare around at her so called peers, but today she decided to draw and observe. She knew there were certain things that were going on. She knew there was something up with, Dib since he never once mentioned Zim. Even after he was gone, he still mentioned him on occasion, but one day it was as if he didn't exist to him. She never really bothered to nag him about it, but now she wanted to. If he stumbled onto Zim and he did something to him then she needed to know. She had faith that if her brother came in contact with, Zim then everything will come back to him.

Eyeing her pencil laying in that afixed holder on the desk she saw the vibration happening in her desk. Slowly looking over at her neighbors desk's she noticed a few bottles of water were shaking. No one else seemed to notice the vibration so looking over to the window she saw a bright light appear in the street outside. It was so bright that it made everyone take notice and make random sounds and ask random questions in the key of, "What the?"

Soon the bright light expanded where only the edges were bright while there was blackness in the middle. Several seconds passed until several soldier like entities came out, followed by large two legged machines with obvious armory on them. So many thought this was just a regular parade, but Gaz was the only one to notice the Irken symbol on the machines and soldiers. Standing up, she quietly made her way over to the back door of the classroom.

"Wow what kind of parade is this?" One of the cheerleaders asked.

From the door, Gaz witnessed a cop car pull up with the police cautiously talking to them, but obviously the soldiers didn't like it as they fired upon them eliminating them. Everyone screamed and with that, Gaz ran out of the classroom. She had to get to her home. Her home actually had defenses. From outside she heard more weapons firing along with students starting to flood the hallway in a panic. This might be in her favor, but she didn't want anyone actually dead, so she prayed silently in her head that they would duck somewhere safe for themselves.

Heading to the side exit, she left that way to make her way cautiously home. It wasn't easy, but this was needed to be done. She hoped her dad and her brother were okay. Ducking behind more bushes then Dib has ever done in all his life chasing the paranormal and Zim. She finally made it home. When she knew the coast was clear, she ran inside and instantly ran the security doors around the house. Breathing hard, she leaned against the control panel. She had to give herself a minute to calm her breathing so she can look around the house so she closed her eyes.

"Hello, Gazlene."

Opening her eyes quickly, she straightened up quickly. "Zim."

"I've missed you greatly." He said with a honest smile on his face, as he sat in the only chair in the living room with his legs crossed. "Don't worry I ordered them not to harm you."

She wanted to see him. She wanted to punch him for just leaving. She also didn't know what else to say at the moment except stare at him in disbelieve.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay here is a long one. I was getting sorta stuck here, and kept re-writing it. Enjoy :) **

* * *

So for as many minutes passed between both of them, there was twice as many screams and weapons firing outside. So in essence, it was becoming immeasurable. Gaz wanted to cross the room to him, but was stuck at the same place she was in when she first entered her house. Zim also wanted to cross to her, but he was frozen himself. He knew her temper, so that is why he stayed where he was. Some Tallest he is. Afraid of her anger, but at the same time aroused by it. He had to be the one to make the first move so he stood up. Watching her straighten up then smile at him a little he felt a little hopeful.

"Zim." She whispered his name. The look on her face looked brighter all of a sudden as she watched him.

That was a very promising face she held, as he walked around her couch and walked towards her. A smile came onto her face as he closed the gap. She smelled so wonderful. Her hands touched his hands gingerly. Staring into her beautiful amber eyes he felt so close to picking her up and, "OW!"

Curled up on the ground now grabbing his groin and moaning in pain, Gaz stared at him with cold eyes before kicking him in the side. Without another word, she wandered into the kitchen to grab a soda to possibly prepare it to spray in his face. "DAMN IT ZIM! You vanish without a word to me. You just leave. What did I do to you? Also, what did you do to my brother? It is like you didn't exist to him anymore one day. As much as I love not hearing him wondering what you are up to each day, it was still my brother, SO WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?! Also, you think I'm stupid enough not to know that you haven't been around? I'm not a moron." Hearing a parent telling her kid to hide, outside almost completely unhinged her. "Now there are Irkens out there killing innocent people out there! WHAT THE HELL?! That kid is 5 years old."

Struggling to breath a little he managed to stand up. "I ordered them not to kill anyone innocent at all. Besides, when did you start to care?"

Shaking her can, she replied curtly, "If you ever cared to start to pay attention to what I talked to you about instead of you going all... Zim-like. You would know that yes, that before I wanted to obliterate the entire human race, but now just a whole 'cabinet' if you ever paid attention to politics."

"You were serious?"

"Zim, they killed a cop outside my school." When he didn't seem non-pulsed she had to ask. "My brother. Is he alright?"

His college was one that was easy to take hostages from. He was surprised that, Dib lost his large fighter spirit, so taking him was easy. "He's fine. He's at my base right now. Doesn't know what is going on right now."

Feeling her heart sink at hearing that, she needed to get her brother back to his old reality when she saw him. "My father?"

"Some father he is, Gaz. He isn't trying to see to your safety or your brother's. He is holed up in his base swearing science is his only savior." He scoffed.

Regardless of issues she has with her own dad, Zim really just didn't understand him, so she decided to unlock security door and prepared to walk out the front door. Hearing her name, she turned to face him and caught a laser gun in her hand. Placing her finger in the trigger it automatically responded by turning on. "Glad you understand that I'm going to see him now."

"What you don't understand, Gazlene is this, that gun you are holding in your hand can only be operated by Irken DNA." All these years of having an inkling about her, he found proof the second he tossed that gun to her.

She wanted to toss the gun. She wanted to shoot him. She needed to see her family. She wanted to deny that past, but not her mother. Gun still armed, she had to ask. "Why did you leave without a word?"

"So many years of knowing that I was just this joke for Red and Purple. This planet was my exile. Even as I still planned to take it over, really I was only half hearted into it simply because of the humiliation they put upon me. Yes, I made a mistake in Impending Doom I, but did I seriously deserve that? Really, they wished that I would kill myself here." Knowing she can be a lethal, especially with an armed weapon in her hand, he went on talking, and ignored it. "Anyhow, years passed, and there was this human, a human I felt close to. Even though we hardly had that much words pass one another, but what I heard coming out of your mouth was enough to make me want to be around. A human I actually wanted to know better."

"That day I saw you upset, I felt you, so I took that opportunity to approach you with a tissue. You didn't deserve what he said to you. Anyhow, when next we spoke I am glad we did because I had for the first time in my life, a friend." He continued. "Gaz, feelings don't come easy for me since I was raised not to have any. I told you many times of my upbringing." Seeing her nod was only slightly encouraging. "My feelings for you at first was of friendship, but recently it started to become... More. But I didn't act right that day after the museum. I feared I scared you away."

Gaz lowered the gun a little, but she still had it armed. She was allowing him to talk.

"Then to see you kissing that guy I felt... I guess you humans say something to the effect of heart being torn out. Anyhow, that is how I felt then, Dib-stink hit me with water." Zim chanced taking a step forward. "I appreciate you coming to me, but I felt angry about that, and the humiliation made a solid plan get placed into my head. Soon after you left, I went down to my lab to finish my project, and made a portable worm hole generator. I wanted to be undetected, even by my own race, so I can keep putting my plan in motion. I placed myself into silence."

Hearing an incoming transmission, he raised his wrist to talk to, Skoodge. "Just gather them and hold them as hostages." Hearing him complain about the numbers, Zim sighed. "I understand about the numbers, but this is important and I know we can do this. We're Irkens. Tallest out."

"Are you the new Tallest, Zim?" Gaz spoke so softly, he had to strain himself to listen.

"Red and Purple are no longer the Tallest, and I am the new one. At least I don't have to rely on mechanics to keep my body strong like they did. I have to say, this planet did me a lot of good." He replied with a smile. "I have a lot of good help from trustworthy Irkens, and I have no interest in demeaning them like Red and Purple did so often with myself and the others."

"What about me? What are you to do with me, Zim?"

"I want you by my side."

"As what?" If he was a human, she didn't have to them spell it out, but Zim sometimes didn't understand human nuances.

"My mate."

Leveling the gun, she squinted her eyes and said with utter contempt. "After all I said before, you think that the second you confess some type of romantic feeling for me, I will swoon? You're an idiot, Zim. What about my friend, Bret?"

"What about him?" He spat out. Anger welling inside of him as he thought of his hands on her. "You want to consort with him always like that one night in your bedroom?"

Firing the gun and hitting the floor a centimeter from his left foot, she replied. "You're an idiot. I felt your presence in the house, Zim. I'm not stupid when it comes to you. Bret was in Dib's room asleep when I had him come to my room to make out with me. I knew that would get to you. I knew that would flush you out. Thanks for that message you sent me shortly after that session."

"So... You aren't with him?"

"No you moron! We are just friends. We aren't as close as you and I once were, but he is a friend." Lowering the gun and disarming it, she hung her head down. "I missed you so much and you just abandoned me."

Frowning, he went to try to hold her when she raised the gun at him again. "I was always here watching out for you. I'm not your father."

Scoffing at that, she opened the door quickly and stepped out. "After my mother was killed, he ended up abandoning both Dib and I, and yes he did still provide for us, but he was hardly here. Please tell me, Zim" She spoke his name like a curse. "How are you so different?"

Following her out the door, he had to halt his army from harming her. "As I see it, I am with you right now, while he is holed up in his lab doing science. Go ahead and see him, Gaz, I won't stop you, but he is far better there right now then anything else."

Turning around, she reached up as far as possible, _'How tall is he now?'_ She thought. Grabbed his uniform near to his chest as possible, and put him face level with her.

"What do you mean by that?" She whispered.

"Because this planet is being taken over by me, but let him be the hero in taking it back." He whispered back. Watching her amber eyes light up then darken as she squinted her eyes, she pulled him back into her home.

Closing the door, she secured the house again, and stalked to the couch to calm her confusion. When he sat down next to her she stared at him for a few minutes. "So this planet take over is just mostly for show?"

"Yes. Before I wanted to do more on this planet a long time ago, but since I'm the Tallest, well it is a show of power." He answered. "Also, if your father succeeds or anyone else, it proves that we should make you allies, rather then slaves."

"Has that ever happened before?"

"No, not really. We have come to an understanding with a few races and became allies that way. They just feel Earth is inferior."

"My brother would of been a big help there, you know."

Sighing, he simply just nodded. "We need to go to my base now." Quickly taking her hand, he pulled out his device and blinked them back into the dark recess of his base. Sensing her disorientation, he held on to her until she was steady. "Follow me." He said gently.

Following him to the farthest door, he walked her into a chamber which was actually pretty large, with comfortable furnishing inside it. On the far side, was Dib muttering something under his breath. He looked a tiny bit crazed, but she knew he was thinking frantically right now. Hating the shield separating them, she called out to him. "Dib!"

Looking over at her quickly, he ran over to smile at his younger sister. "Oh thank goodness you are alive, Gaz! Do you know where dad is?"

"He is holed up in his lab. He's safe for now." She replied.

Eyeing Zim suspiciously, he wanted to whisper to her, but had a feeling he couldn't. "Has 'It' done anything to you?"

Damn! He honestly didn't remember him. "No he hasn't, but he has done something to you, Dib."

"Doubt it. First time I seen him was when he grabbed me in my room and then brought me here."

Turning her anger onto Zim, she pointed a finger harshly at him. "You! You are to reverse what you have done now!"

"I can't, Gaz." Zim said. "To do so would result in brain damage."

Kicking his shin, Gaz turned to Dib who cheered at his sister's anger. "Dib, we've known him since skool. You both had Ms Bitters class together. He tried to send you to the room with the moose." Turning to Zim she muttered to him sarcastically. "Really? A room with a moose? Lame."

"It was a large moose." Zim said weakly.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't remember, Gaz." Dib said. It was strange his sister seemed sort of friendly to this alien.

Oh she sucked at this so far. She was good at flushing, Zim out but her own brother, she just thought about so many things until one thing popped up in her head. Grabbing Zim roughly by his uniform again, she brought his face down to meet hers where she kissed him.

Zim's eyes widened more at this until he relaxed and his eyes closed to enjoy the kiss. Kissing her back he slipped his segmented tongue inside her mouth. She did do a sharp intake of breath when he did that, but when she relaxed back into the kiss, she met his tongue with hers as she came closer to him with him allowing it. Running his hand through her hair, he placed his other hand around her slim waist. This felt perfect for him. This felt right.

"ZIM! LAY YOUR FILTHY ALIEN HANDS OFF MY SISTER!" Dib roared slamming against the barrier with no success. "Gaz? Why did you do that?"

Turning her face to him, she replied. "Do you remember everything now?"

"Yeah! That bastard tried to brain wash me."

"ZIM DID NOT DO SUCH A THING!" Zim roared. "Zim is a fantastic guy to let you keep your brain."

Slapping Zim she then mentioned. "He needs to get to my dad's. Can you get him there without raising suspicion?"

Rubbing the side of his face, he simply shrugged. "Yes, but there may be an issue."

"Yes?" She urged him to continue.

"He doesn't have loyalty to me, but he does to you so you need to tell him what needs to be done."

She can't consider him a coward there since he did have a point. Before turning to speak to her brother, she told him, "That moose was still lame." Zim shrugged again, and stepped away to give them space. "Zim is now the Tallest on his planet and right now he isn't serious about taking over this planet."

"Then why bother doing this in the first place?"

"It is for show only. He is allowing dad to stay in his lab to act as a hero or maybe someone else. Irkens believe Earthlings are in general weak, so to prove our strength in regaining our planet, they become our allies. It may sound stupid, but he is just trying to prove one little thing."

Dib rubbed his chin. "Get me to dad and I'll help out there. I don't want us to be slaves to these disgusting alien scums."

Hearing that, Zim screamed. "I will have you know I'm far too perfect to be scum."

"Uh yeah." Dib mumbled sarcastically. "She comes with me though."

"Disagree there. She stays here as a mock hostage."

"I will not have you put your scummy hands on her again. Who knows what you gave her with that kiss." Dib looked like he was gonna throw up with that memory.

"Ugh. Dib, I will stay here, I have faith he won't do anything strange with me." Gaz interrupted. Raising her hand to stop her brother from objecting there, she added. "Zim will bring you to dad and you will be a hero. I have faith in you there, Dib."

Dib looked dumbstruck. She had faith in him? His sister really did calm down with age. Narrowing his eyes at Zim he pointed his finger at him. "I will agree to this. Promise me, Zim that you will not harm my sister."

Raising his hand in the typical Irken salute promise, he said confidently. "I swear to honor, Gaz in her safety."

"Um okay. Let me out and take me to my dad."

Opening his cell, Dib ran out and punched Zim. "What was that for?"

"Kissing my sister. Now let's go."

Damn Membrane's and their violence. Taking Dib's arm, he blinked him to the back entrance to the labs. Making sure, Dib-stink made it in, he blinked back to his base. Noticing she wasn't in the cell area anymore, he wandered back to where his computer was held to see her sitting on the chair. He honestly hoped this plan succeeded.


	15. Chapter 15

Gaz sat there thinking of her mom. Her mom was so smart and so fun to be around. She loved spending time with her. Her mom was the one that always wanted them to go out for picnics. Gaz remembered those picnics fondly with her and Dib laughing and playing around the park. One time, Dib stopped because he swore there was a monster in the tiny pond area, so he kept on trying to peer in closer, without getting wet, but he ended up slipping on the edge making him fall in. She remembered the concern of her mom and dad at first until he stood up in the water with a duck sitting on his head as if it was an everyday occurrence. Of course that made her and her mom laugh while dad tried to act mildly serious to see if he was alright.

She always missed her mom. Especially today. Today she would of been on top of, Zim getting in charge of things. Gaz sighed as she thought of her when she saw him approaching her.

"He made it inside. I made sure to stay long enough for that." He informed her.

"Thanks." Again that soft voice.

"I'm really sorry I hurt you."

"Eh"

"Gaz..."

Looking around, she wondered. "Where's Gir?"

"Making waffles. Well last I checked."

"That's dangerous to leave him alone this long making waffles." She shuddered when she thought of once biting into a waffle that had a bolt inside of it almost breaking her tooth.

"I know." He felt so unsure right now with her. He knew with him leaving like that it betrayed her in a way. "If you come with me, I set up a room for you next to mines."

"Oh no cell for me?" She spoke sarcastically as she stood up.

"Never! Please follow me."

He sounded as bad as she was feeling right now. As she followed him, she did think briefly on that kiss of theirs. Even though it was to break Dib out of his stupor, she did enjoy it. Ugh! She wanted her mom here to hold her right now. She felt like a sniveling child on the inside right now. Shaking her head, she joined him in the elevator, and gave him sidelong looks. From what she remembered from those other Tallest, they did have a silly shape in her opinion, with mechanical like hands instead of graceful claws like Zim's. He was certainly lean with some toned muscles as she felt against her. She always thought he was cute, but just wanted to keep it as friends only.

When the elevator stopped, it certainly wasn't the same set up as his base he had on the cul de sac. They both stepped out into a hallway and he first pointed to his room, and then proceeded to show her to her room. "This is yours. I hope you find it comfortable."

Stepping in, he had it decorated in her style. Examining the room, only a little, she went to the bed and sat on it putting her head down. "Yeah. Thanks."

Unsure if he should stay or go, he kept fidgeting. It was so easy long ago when he didn't care about anyone. Wait! Isn't it best he does care? Should I stay or go? He was just beating himself up inside on what do next with her so he felt jolted when she decided to talk.

"My mom was the best. I guess you can say she was the one that kept the family together. She was fun and so smart. With her around, dad was around. I did smile a lot more when she was around. I laughed. Hell, I even let my brother hug me without consequence." She explained softly. Head still down.

"One day things changed." She continued with a sigh. "I was coming downstairs already when I heard a shocked gasp in the kitchen. I paused for a second when I heard her scream for someone to get out of the house or else. Then I ran in, my mom saw me and yelled at me to run and hide, but in her distraction this bastard shot her in the stomach." Tear escaping her eye she didn't bother wiping it. "I was frozen when that happened and when she landed somewhere near me, I went to her side. She kept telling me to leave. Blood was coming out of her mouth, Zim."

Seeing her body shake, he went to her side to place an arm around her. She didn't push him away nor did she get closer to him. She was focused on the story.

"I can't believe I forgot about this man in our house. All I can think about is my mom and her begging me to run away and be safe, but I wasn't listening. This man he came and picked me up by the neck, laughed in my face, and tossed me aside like I was trash. My mom yelled no and told him to leave me alone and that this was their fight. The man laughed and came at me again to kick me. I never felt pain before so I felt close to dying." Taking a deep breath she continued on. "This man kept attacking me. He was talking, but I didn't understand what he was saying at all. Anyhow, my mom somehow managed to stand up and fight him in her condition. In my limited vision, I can see them both going at it, my mom was angry, but weak. The man pulled out a knife during the struggle and slashed her in the throat. He soon left after that. I crawled to my mom and I can tell she wanted to say something, but she couldn't. So much blood, Zim, so much blood."

Looking up into his eyes, she whispered. "She turned into a Irken right in front of me. I didn't know what this was. I thought I was seeing things with my vision, but there she was. Purple eyes, no ears, and green. Dad came home to this. He first checked my mother and when he confirmed she was dead, he examined me. Instead of a hospital, I was cared for in the lab downstairs. I told him everything and I asked him about mom. He told me she was special. She came here to hide from her race. He fell in love with her." Feeling Zim's arms go around her, she didn't stop him, she found she wanted it badly. "I'm half human and half Irken."

Stealing her organ that one time, he noted her organs were human, but the way she handled Irken weaponry and ships with complete ease, always made him suspect.

"Dad started acting the way he does now since that moment. I wish I was able to stop it." She said helplessly as she buried her face in his chest. "I wish my mom was still alive."

Hearing her beat herself killed him inside. Pushing her gently back so he can look into her eyes, he told her earnestly. "It isn't your fault that happened. You were a kid. He beat you up to the point you can barely see, and unfortunately killed your mother." Stroking her hair with one hand, he added. "I'm sorry that happened." Giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead, he hugged her against him again. "Please understand that it wasn't your fault."

"My mom's name was Danielle, but my dad always called her Dai."

Looking up in shock, his eyes went wide. Dai? The Dai? She was one of the last of the Elders smeets. The last to ever be re-produced in their society before cloning took effect. Dai was vocal against the Tallest when they persecuted the Elders themselves and had them charged for treason. For what type of treason, that was sealed. Dai fought and fought. She hid until one day she flew off in a Voot cruiser one day.

"You are an Elders child, Gaz." Zim stated. "There is a Elder's smeet by the name of Dai."

Hearing him explain her mothers history on his planet, she was angry at the Tallest because she knew they were responsible in some way to her mother's death. Also now knowing her mother a little bit more because of him, she kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for telling me all that. I never knew." Leaning her head on him she started to close her eyes. "Dib doesn't know that my mom is an alien. Maybe we should of told him."

"Guess your father knew about me all along, he just pretended."

"Zim if our puppy was still around, it would of known about you." She joked. "Your disguise is about as lame as that moose idea."

"Still a large moose." He argued lamely.

Closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep in his arms. Zim honestly didn't want to separate from her so he laid her down in the bed, and held her for an hour until he soundlessly got up to leave the room. There was much to do out there. Walking out of the corridor, he made his way to the kitchen, and looked around at the wall to wall waffles that now inhabited the kitchen.

"Gir!"

Jumping in front of him, eyes lighted a bright red. "Yes, sir!"

"I'll be joining the troops out on Earth. Make sure not to disturb, Gaz, and to clean up this mess by the time I get back." Fingering the control button he waited for a response from his little SIR unit.

"I love Gaz she's purdy." Gir spoke innocently again.

"Yes I know. Remember to clean this mess up and don't disturb her." Red eyes back and him saluting, he had to take that as a hopeful positive and blinked back to Earth and by Skoodge's side.

Cyan eyes back. Gir looked around confused to what his duties are. Scratching his robotic head he glanced around to see all the waffles. "Ohhhhh..." He started to drool then went into crazy excitement mode bouncing around as he flew around the room hoovering up all the waffles with his mouth. Once done, he had syrup coming out of the side of his mouth, and was patting his belly. Belching loudly, he then skipped into the living room so he can watch some television.


	16. Chapter 16

"Skoodge! Tenn! Updates." Zim requested popping up behind them.

"Their forces are fighting back and we are giving them them every ounce back." Tenn stated watching one of Earth's air vehicles fly above sending a barrage of missiles down on their tanks in which they returned their fire.

Seeing the jet do a good number on a few of their own forces, Zim had to commend the humans silently, but he honestly didn't want either killed. Damn feelings. He should of just left this planet alone.

"They don't stand a chance." She added standing proudly. Tenn was one of the good ones. He was happy to have her on his side, but seriously their females were one dimensional for the most part, but he was as well at one time until this place.

Eyeing both his Lieutenants, he placed his hand on their shoulders. "You are doing an excellent job."

Pride seeped into, Skoodge hearing that as he puffed out his stout chest. At this moment, he shouldn't of done that since a gun fire was aimed in his direction hitting the loose hem of his shirt, narrowly missing his neck. All three of them became even more alert as they scanned around for the person responsible. Hearing another shot fired, it almost reached, Zim's chest but he quickly raised himself up on his spider legs making him very lucky to also be missed. Observing his surroundings, he noticed the person and started at them fast.

The person was surprised how fast the alien moved, so he fumbled with his rifle trying to reload it, but was tackled to the ground by, Zim. Wrestling the gun away from him, Zim pinned him to the ground with his pak's legs and sneered. "Iggins. Foolish, stupid, human."

Struggling, Iggins cursed him. "I am the best and will defeat you just like I have defeated all in each game I played."

Slapping him, Zim laughed. "This is not a game human."

Stopping in his struggle, he stared at his face. "Zim? Is that you?"

No reply, Zim just gave him an evil smile. What an ego on such an annoying ugly kid.

"Dib was right about you all along? That's impossible."

Raising himself up, he grabbed him by the scruff of the neck.

"Oh but it is." He snidely whispered as he tossed him aside to let one of his soldiers pick him up. "Send him to the slave cells." Looking over at Skoodge and Tenn, he added. "Alright let us keep going. I'm going to check on other business. You are doing an excellent job."

Saluting him, they watched him blink away. Ending up in front of Professor Membranes large lab, he remembered the code Dib entered, and walked inside. It was chancy due to possible guards, but he needed to speak to Dib-stink. He forgot to give him a communicator. Traversing the corridors, he managed to avoid the staff there. Unsure where he might be he listened all around him. Meditating just by closing his eyes, and slowing his breathing, he heard the unmistakable sound of their father's voice. Walking in that direction, he was lucky to find no guard at the door his voice was still heard. Entering inside, Dib looked at him in shock. His father though just looked at him with mild interest after Dib yelled his name.

"Why are you here? Is there something wrong with Gaz?" He urgently questioned.

"Nothing is wrong with her, I assure you, she fell asleep. As for why I'm here." Handing the communicator at him, he thought that would be enough for him to leave, but that was naive of him when Dib gave him a questioning look. "I need to communicate with you about your progress and to tell you just in case my troops descend on you."

"Alright. Thanks."

"Okay. Good." Zim curtly said back, turning around to leave he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. "Yes?"

"Were you responsible for my wife's death?" Membrane asked.

Facing him, he shook his head. "Never and I don't know who is responsible for her death. Gaz told me about what happened that day."

"She never did anything wrong."

"I know. I believe that. The former Tallest got greedy in their power." Studying their fathers face seriously, he had to ask. "Either your genes are stronger then an Irkens or you experimented on, Gaz to make her more human. Did you experiment on her?"

Shaking his head, he replied. "No, but it wasn't out of my mind just in case of that. Dai and I discussed it."

"What are you both talking about, dad?" Dib demanded.

"Well son, your mother was and alien. An Irken in fact." The Professor said in his theatrical voice. "Which makes your sister half alien."

Stepping back, his eyes were wide in shock. "What?"

"She is half alien. Your mother escaped her planet because they were going to falsely persecute her for something entirely idiotic. She crash landed here where I found her. She was hurt and I nursed her back to health. During that whole time we spoke and I fell in love with her. Her death was something that had to be covered up since I couldn't have anyone cut into her for study."

"But? Huh? What? Why?" Dib stammered looking as if he was going to tear his own hair out.

"Oh son, it is alright. She is still your sister." Membrane said as he placed his hands behind his back.

Eyes and mouth wide with shock. Dib yelled out before storming out of the lab muttering things about his stupid life.

Non-pulsed about his son's attitude, Membrane looked upon Zim who stood there motionless. "I'll talk to him."

"You should talk to your daughter as well. She still blames herself for her mom's death." Zim suggested.

Eyebrows raised in shock himself. First time Zim ever saw emotion from his face. "She does? Oh she shouldn't blame herself. I'll try to talk to her. I should of then, but I was very upset."

Nodding his head, Zim turned to leave again. "Well yes talk to her. Also I must leave before they suspect. Good luck." Not waiting for a answer, Zim made haste out of the establishment. He still had plenty to do, before heading back.

While on base, Gaz woke up from a bad dream an hour ago then began to wander around the base. She only told the computer once to warn her if she was heading to a very dangerous area. Often times in the past, she never cared but right now she actually did. Sometimes when Zim gave a tour of his past base to her, he would zone out in one of his Zim-like trances so often times it made her forget where certain things were. Seeing the oddest assortment of creatures inhabiting certain areas who were obviously free in their own environment. It was like opening a door to their own planet basically. She had no clue if it was a different sort of worm hole or just what Zim had built for them to make them comfortable. Noting this place was more vast then the last base, she stopped to rub her legs as they were starting to ache.

"What is the purpose to all this space, Zim?" She asked aloud before continuing on into another room that looked like a medieval dungeon. It was musty and dank in there with the sound of visible moaning a little further down. There had to be a reason for putting a dungeon here. As she wandered further in, she noticed every ancient medieval torture device. It was very intriguing as she stopped to stare at one of the machines before hearing a voice.

"I miss snacks."

"Same here but no snacks here for... How long we been down here?"

"I dunno."

"I'm surprised he got the best of us."

"Surprised he is the Tallest now."

"See how tall he got?"

"Yes, Red, I did."

_Wait! Red? Wasn't one of the Tallest named, Red?_ Gaz thought.

"He's bigger then us. How is that possible?" Red continued.

Gaz was curious to see what they looked like right now. She was still pretty upset, but when her anger got like this it can weigh bad against her so she had to come at this with a more clearer head. Moving silently away, she left the dungeon area to come immediately into contact with Zim, who didn't look very pleased to find her there. Taking her arm gently in his hand he lead her away until they were far enough away.

Looking down at her when they stopped, he just looked worried. "Please tell me you didn't talk to them."

"I didn't. I was just exploring when I came across that room. Why a dungeon?" She did note his face, but felt her question was more important.

"I thought it would be interesting and fitting at the same time. Once again, please tell me you didn't talk to them."

"I didn't." Hearing his sigh of relief, she took his hand. "What would be the problem if I talked to them?"

"Because I know you are hurt and you do act rashly when you are feeling that way. I may have been gone for a while, but I don't forget, Gaz." He whispered earnestly.

"You are too tall now. Hard to reach for you." Happy he bent down a little to her, she moved him to bend down a little more to lay a kiss on his cheek. "I still don't forgive you for leaving just like that, but thanks for being sweet up there."

Raising up to his full height, he nodded his head. "Zim can be sweet." Indicating with his left hand they should move along, they walked over to another elevator.

"You don't have any elevators that go up to a fake toilet, do you?" The thought of coming out of a toilet still disgusted her.

"No, I learn never to bring you up that way a long time ago." As the elevator quickly ascended up, Zim looked down at her petite form. He was so overcome with desire right now, but knew that right hook of hers. Stopping on the other end of the same hallway as where the bedrooms were, he pointed towards a door telling her that is where the living room is.

Stepping through the door, Gaz had a huge pizza in her face. "PIZZA!" Gir screamed.

"Gir! Don't do that and give us sodas so we may drink." Zim ordered.

"Okie dokie." Saluting, he flew into the kitchen where random sounds were heard.

Sitting on the couch beside him, she had to know what he did that day. Once Gir handed them their sodas and skipped off to who knows where, Zim explained what he was doing while out including going to her dad's place to hand Dib the communicator. He informed her that their father inquired if he had something to do with his wife's death, in which is a solid no. He also told her that his father told, Dib that she was half alien and how he took that.

"Yeah, I'm not surprised about that." She remarked after a few bites of her pizza.

"He'll come around. He has always been protective of you."

Smiling up at that, she took a few more bites before actually nodding her head. "We'll see." Brushing her hair back she leaned back to look him over. "You really have dwarfed me."

"It really was the Earth food that did this to me. I'm not complaining because I like being taller."

"Yes, but will you get any taller or is this it?"

Thinking long and hard about it, he ended up shrugging as he put the pizza aside. "You don't like it?"

"It is fine. I was just being curious."

"Zim has no clue." He finally said.

Silence stretched out between them. The two that were at least once pretty close that even silence still was never felt uncomfortable, until now. Both of them sat there staring at random locations of the living room. Zim, knowing exactly how he felt for her. Gaz, just was now going through the motions. He shouldn't of left. Now he has to rebuild what they had between them.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi! I thought in this chapter I include a little Dib and Professor dialogue **

* * *

"Will you help my dad in ending all this much sooner?" Gaz wondered. Still on the couch. At first in silence after eating pizza, but now this. "I'm sure you don't want any Irken casualties as much as I don't want human ones. So couldn't you at least give a hint to my dad."

Really he should of when he was there to give Dib the communicator, but he just wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. "I know I should of when I was down there."

"Am I making you nervous? Or is it something more? I guess a whole empire and now a take over of a planet." Gaz ventured on.

Looking her in the eyes, he nodded. "Yes to all of it. I am still learning and that is why I don't mind asking questions to the ones I trust the most. The ones I find most capable."

Placing a hand on his, she smiled. "Honestly that is far better then going all willy nilly all over the place."

"I hope so. Red and Purple treated it like their own carnival. I remember what you told me about people who run carnivals. Especially the game stands."

She remembered that day. Them both at the carnival. He was so hesitant going there. He hated the smell there from the food, but all in all they had fun. He did win some nice prizes for her after proving how much they were being conned.

"I'm sure you will need some clothes, won't you?" He asked. Seeing her nod, he gently held her hand and blinked them back into her home.

Trying to pretend she didn't have the same disorientation as before, she headed upstairs to her room, all the while it felt like the inside of her head was warping in and out of reality. Hearing him close behind her, she was both annoyed and relieved he was there just in case she did fall backwards. She thought her family had enough to deal with as it was. Reaching her room, she quickly went to her closet to pull out a small piece of luggage and tossed it on the bed. Quickly grabbing what she thought she needed, she placed it in there, then went to the bathroom to grab a few more necessities to place in, and closed it. Zim watched all the while from the doorway. Scanning the room around her, she saw the items he won her, then brief darkness.

Zim looked at her as she buzzed quickly around her room gathering stuff for the luggage she placed on the bed. Making sure to get out of her way when she went past to the bathroom and then back, he just watched her cautiously until he saw her start to collapse. Moving quickly, he placed her in his arms then sat down on her bed with her on his lap. Putting her against him, he closed the luggage with one hand, placed it under his arm pit, and blinked back to his base onto his couch again. Placing the luggage on the floor, he laid her out on the couch with her head resting in his lap.

* * *

"Dad? First you couldn't tell me about me being a clone and now Gaz being half alien. You may be considered the worlds smartest man, but you are seriously lacking at times when it comes to us." Dib suddenly bursted out. He came back in after, Zim left determined to keep working in the midst of the new information he was given, but he couldn't concentrate any further.

Looking away from the telescope he had currently out to observe the Irken's movements, Professor Membrane considered his son. "Now now son, the reason why you are a clone of me is simply because your mother and I thought we wouldn't be able to have children of our own so we cloned you out of my DNA. We hoped for so much for you. Maybe more me so you can pursue science, but for so many years it was that hobby you loved so much."

"Okay you did give me that explanation before. Well not the part about mom and you because if she was Irken, then I guess I understand there, but why not tell me about, Gaz?"

"The way you chased after, Zim, would you really have accepted her as fully as your sister?" Membrane countered. "Think about it son. When I first saw him and knew what he was and how you were determined to expose him and dissect him, what would you do when you found out your sister was half alien?"

"I guess, uh, act in disbelieve like I did before and still do now."

"Exactly."

"But I would never harm my sister in that way." Dib argued. "We may fight, but I care for her."

"Well it seems he also cares for her too, so you both have that in common then." Turning back to his telescope he observed the spacecraft again, leaving Dib to just stand there and think.

* * *

Coming to, Gaz found herself in his lap with him passed out on his couch inside his base. He must of put them back here when she passed out. Looking at him from her angle, she smiled as she silently move to sit up. Still a tiny bit woozy, she leaned against him placing her head on his chest, curled up her legs, and put one hand on his stomach to close her eyes again. Feeling his arm encircle around her, she didn't stiffen up, she just relaxed more into him to fall asleep.

Zim did open one eye when he felt a movement against him. He smiled at this unexpectant sweetness of hers as he gently put his arm around her. It was equally just as nice when she fell asleep on him without threatening to doom him. Maybe she will be his mate after all. How can she deny his amazingness for long anyhow?

The answer: Never.


	18. Chapter 18

Zim decided to visit the slave barracks to take a look around the next day. Obviously the humans were angry and some were miserable to the point of crying. He ignored the angry and the crying. He wanted to focus on the reports here, and look for someone per, Gaz's request. He honestly didn't want to, but he felt he had to for her. Passing by one cell he was recognized by, Iggins who started whispering to the others whom he recognized from school. They kept squinting their eyes to see if that could help them focus better, but they gave up and called him crazy like they used to call, Dib. Smiling and satisfied that the Bret-smelly wasn't in that cell, because quite honestly he wanted Iggins to remain cast as a crazy person, he walked to the end of the hall to the last holding cell and found him in a not so full prison. Indicating he wished to speak to this one alone, he wandered off to a private interrogation area they set up.

Standing on the far side of the wall, he watched as he was escorted inside. Making a gesture to not secure the slave he ordered them to leave him be. For several minutes they just stared at one another. The smelly one was the first to speak.

"Where is Gaz? What have you done to her?"

Glaring down at him, he noted the tone of his voice. "She is fine, I assure you. She is safe at my base."

"If you harm her..." He began, but was forcibly stopped when Zim put him roughly up against the wall.

"If I harm her? I would never harm, Gaz in a million years."

Arm hard against his chest, his breath was a little short from that sudden jolt from him. "Really? Like you didn't hurt her when you suddenly left without a word?" Feeling him loosen up his grip, Bret struggled to get his breathing back as he eyed the arm that held him. "She cried you know. She tried to hide it, but she did."

Straightening up slowly, he just eyed this worm as he soaked in those words. "But it didn't stop you from being with her, didn't it?"

"Of course not. I like her. She's cool and so different." Bret replied then added. "Look at you, even an alien wants her, so you understand."

Frowning and hating him more, Zim took a step back. "I came here at her request to see about you."

"What are you gonna do to her anyhow?!" He demanded.

Stepping forward, Zim sneered. "She will remain safe with me as if it is any of your fracking business." Stepping back, he yelled. "Guards! Take the slave back where he belongs." Watching both guards come in a rush and grab the smell, he smiled at the satisfaction of at least physically harming him.

At the base, Gaz was waiting a little impatiently for him to come back. She already played with, Gir, at his insistence. Then ran off back to her room to hide out in the meantime. She needed to know about her friend and they needed to at least talk to her family. Growling at what was around her currently in her room, she decided to snoop around his room.

Stepping out into the hallway, there was no one, so she made her way quickly to his room and closed the door behind her. The decorative scheme was basically the same as the cul de sac base, but with some pictures of her next to his bed. Lifting up the photo she noticed it was one that Gir surprised them by taking in the park. No huge shocked expressions on either of them because Zim immediately deleted that one from the camera, but this was the one after with them sitting side by side looking content. Placing it down where she found it, she started to go through his drawers which was nothing out of the ordinary except for clothes items. The last drawer had his pants and something else. Hesitant at first, she gave way to that hesitancy and lifted what looked like a journal. She knew she was wrong to do this, but still feeling a bit hurt by him being gone she felt he owed her this. Then again she couldn't do what he did by spying.

"I can't stoop to his level." Journal on her lap. "Can I?" Fingering the cover she slowly started to lift up the cover.

Hours later, Zim finally blinked back home. Slave encampment, then talking to his troops, then fighting one on one himself with humans in the Earth's military forces. He was tired. He was a bit frustrated. Gir gave him the quickest of hugs before running off talking about winning against Gaz in a game. Wishing to see her, he inquired where she was to the computer, and when the answer was his room he went there quickly. Opening the door, he found her passed out on her bed with what looked to be his journal next to her. Displeased by that, he crossed the room and lifted the book away from her.

"What right do you have coming in here and reading my journal?" He demanded.

Eyes shooting open and sitting straight up, she stared at him at first then looked around the room to re-oriented herself. She forgot she was in his room. She forgot about the journal that now was in his hands. "I didn't read your journal. I was going to like how you were spying on me the entire time you were gone, but after so many minutes of contemplating... I fell asleep." Rubbing her eyes to hopefully ease the tiredness away it only aided in helping her see he was still skeptical about her saying she didn't read that. "I'm serious, Zim. I didn't read that."

Lowering the book down, he knew she was telling the truth, so he just sat down next to her, and handed it to her. "Go ahead and read it. You have a right to."

"No, Zim." Giving it back to him.

"Fine then..." Taking the journal, he opened it up and began turning the pages where some words were written in Irken, but some were written in English. He stopped at one page, handed it to her, stood up from the bed, and said. "Please read this entry then. This is important."

**10-14-11 **

**I've watched her so many times before from far off. Dib-stink is always around her so it prevents me from talking to her as much as I would like to. Since becoming friends, it doesn't make the sneaking around any easier, but we try. When she catches me looking at her I feel funny inside. I can never describe it. They don't teach feelings as an Invader, they teach destruction and how to achieve destruction. So I am unsure what goes on with me. When she whispered close to me the other day, I felt weak. **

**I've asked the computer so many times about human emotions that I feel like even it will explode. It won't doom me like she can. No one can doom me like her. I remember when she put her arms around me. I thought that it was my doom from her, but when it lasted more then a minute and I felt how nice it was to have this close to me, I realized I never wanted her to let me go. **

**If I ever rule this planet or not, I don't care, because all that matters to me is having her look at me as the way I look at her. Someone so special that you want to spend every moment with. To ever screw this up, would be my downfall, and not hers. **

**She is my queen. **

Closing the journal, she put the book on the bed, stood up, and before walking out the door she took his hand gently into hers. "I don't know what to say."

"I want you to be mines so badly. Always have." He practically pleaded as he looked into her glistening eyes. "I promise to make you happy. I know I can make you happy."

He did sound sincere without the slightest Zimness ego attached, but she just didn't know. "How can this work, Zim? How do I know you won't leave me again like last time?"

Gently placing his hand on the side of her face, with his other hand still in hers, he moved closer to her. "I regretted that so much, and even though I can't turn the clock back to reverse that. You have my word that it won't happen again."

Confusing feelings mounted inside of her, but she needed to focus. "Right now we are still friends. Yes that kiss down there was nice and had an effect on my brother, but we need to wait there until I feel I can trust you again."

Nodding his head, he wished she would of just wanted to be with him then and now so he can put her on that bed with him, but he didn't wish to see her leave him. "Perhaps we should go and talk to your family now." Removing his hand away from his face and gesturing to the door. "I will regain your trust again, Gaz."

Smiling, she walked out the door with him.

Still holding his hand. He noted.


	19. Chapter 19

"Zim did you see, Bret?" Gaz stopped in the middle of the hallway to look up at him.

"Yes, and he is fine. He is in the slave cells right now." He replied. "All slaves are being well fed and showers are being provided for them."

Nodding her head, she fixed him a look where she knew would make it tough for him to fight her. "I want to talk to my brother and dad in person, Zim."

"I have to check if my troops are in the area before we do that." Her hand still in his, he escorted her to the elevator. It was pleasant she still didn't let go of him.

"Also, I like to know why you wouldn't make this much more simpler on yourself on why being the Tallest, you still had to invade here anyhow." Letting go of his hand there so she can simply cross her hands, she had to look at him pointingly.

"I explained that to you."

"Not well enough since there are holes in this, Zim."

"Gaz..."

"No Zim. You are the Tallest now so why bother when you can just simply say we have strong forces, and this invasion wouldn't of happened."

Elevator stopping. He kept the door closed. "I do have to answer to others, Gaz. Even though Red and Purple are no longer the Tallest, there are still a different sort of Elders at play." He slowly said.

"Wait! I thought my mother was the end of the Elders."

"They call themselves Elders, but really what they are is just bureaucrats. Something similar to what you have here on Earth."

"A bunch of blow hards who don't know crud, but still think they can tell you what to do?!"

"Exactly." He said calmly. "There are still a lot of Irkens that are terrified and believe they have the exact power of the Elders, but their power is simply from being over abundantly rich."

Searching him to really see if he was telling her the truth, she had to admit inside of herself that he was. "Great. You guys aren't so far off from us really." Gaz moaned sarcastically.

"Red and Purple are the one that enacted them into this power the second your mother disappeared telling everyone that this new group is now the great power and you should fear them. Even I feared them because they made good on how to show us why we should."

"Like how?"

"Televised execution for one."

"You know, Zim, giving what you told me what you done in Impending Doom I, it makes me wonder why they didn't do that to you."

Giving her a half frown, he stated. "I never wondered that before, but one day when I did and I finally took over, I asked them. Basically they felt I was too crazy and they feared my pak would maybe explode or something, anything that would kill them in the process." Shrugging. "I guess it pays to be defective."

Shaking her head, she opened the door to the elevator. "Not defective. Just say... Original."

Zipper grin on his face, they both walked out to the control monitor. Punching up locators, he found his troops some where near the labs. Looking to Gaz, he informed the computer not to let anyone know where he was going, held her hand, and blinked them inside the lab. Since giving, Dib the communicator, it made it easier for him to blink in with the homing chip inside of it. Innocent look to Gaz, she led him off to the exact direction they were in. Of course she would know this lab better then him. Opening a door, she walked in to see her brother hunched over a few computer monitors. Hearing a noise to the right of him, Dib looked up, and stared at her. Gaz didn't know his reaction to her now after everything so she simply stood there with Zim behind her. Getting up from where he was sitting, he mouthed something, and ran up to her to hug her. She will forgive him for this since it seems he was accepting her anyhow.

"Gaz! How are you? Has he done anything to you? Have you..." Dib rattled off.

"Dib, stop! I'm fine. How are you?"

"Well you know, with an alien invasion." Sneer at Zim. "And stuck here to find a way to stop it, it is becoming already tiring."

"Because you just want to go out there and just shoot them?"

Almost melting down to his knees, he drawled out. "Yes, oh god, yesssssss." Straightening back up, he lifted his arms up then back down in defeat. "But dad keeps thinking science is the way."

"Where is dad?"

"He'll be back, he just wanted to do something private." Hearing Zim groan, Dib pointed his finger at him accusingly. "Hey! This wouldn't happen if it wasn't for you space boy."

"You have a problem with me?" Zim lashed back. Gaz couldn't go without them ever going at each another like children so she let this play out.

Coming closer to him, Dib yelled back. "Yes I have a problem with you."

"Well why don't you spell it out for me then, big head."

"Spell what out? Look outside! Those are your aliens all around here, it isn't the cast from Glee taking over the planet."

"Glee? What is this glee you are talking about? Is that some kind of germ? If it is I'm..." Looks at both the siblings, he composes himself to puff up with his shoulders back. "I am too amazing to give into this glee germ you are referring to."

Dib looked at him dumbstruck. All this time on this planet and he still had no clue. "You? Amazing? Amazing turd, that is what you are, Zim."

"You are just jealous of my awesome power, big head."

Getting in his face, he scoffed at him. "There is nothing to be jealous of, space boy. And I don't have a big head!"

"Humph. If you don't shut up right now, I'll kiss him again to shut you up." Gaz deadpanned. Dib's expression died down into digust, while Zim smiled at that thought. Looking over at Zim she added. "As for you Zim, I will go and kiss Bret again." Smile wiped off Zim's face. In fact she believed tanks are now rolling over it as they all stood there in silence examining one another.

"Gaz! What a surprise!" Membrane chimed in jubilantly as he swept in the room suddenly to bring her in for a hug. "How have you been?"

"I'm okay. I'm being treated well." She replied.

"Good good." Fixing Zim a unreadable look, he looked back at his children quickly. "I know I should of told you everything about your births. About your mother. About her death. Dib, are you feeling a little bit better about Gaz being half human and half alien?"

Scratching behind his head, Dib replied. "Well yeah, but I'm sure she understands why I'm angry at him." Gaz just nodded her head at him letting him know she understood.

"Well good because I know you still haven't gotten over the whole cloning process." Membrane continued.

"Well even with you explaining why, it just is weird."

"I'm a clone." Zim murmured.

"What did you say, space boy?" Dib rounded on him.

"Your mother was the last of the natural births on my planet, then they decided upon massive cloning. I am a clone and it is natural for me because that is what I've known since I don't have any parental units at all, while you do. They thought they couldn't have a kid, so you were cloned because they really wanted a kid. I think that is called love, by human standards. I never known it." Zim replied clearly and maturely. "You are lucky. Took me more then a 100 years to realize I wasn't." Shrugging he took a step back to allow them their family time.

Dib unsure what to say for once to him just looked back at his dad. By Gaz's estimation, what Zim just said had the biggest profound effect on him, so neither her nor her father said anything more to what he said.

Membrane gently placed his hands on his daughters shoulders. "Gaz I am so sorry for never saying anything to you about that day. You had nothing to do with your mother's demise. You are so innocent then and now. You couldn't of done anything as much as you wanted to. I am sorry I abandoned you after. Both of you. When I lost your mother I felt my heart was ripped out." Hugging her again. "I was so wrong when you were both here all this time. She would of been proud of you both."

Gaz started to cry. In a way it felt like she lost her mom all over again, but she seemed to be regaining her dad back. So many years of hurt. So many years of anger. She just let it go. When she felt Dib hug her and her dad at the same time. It felt right.

Zim watched this family moment, with a downturn expression. He wasn't going to voice any further how he felt. He said enough.

* * *

**Uh oh here comes the tissues. ;) **


	20. Chapter 20

**The chapter is a little bit smaller then some of the others. I appreciate the reviews. :)**

* * *

With enough of the family sappiness out of the way. Gaz had to use the facilities to straighten herself up and get tough again. She can do some sappy for later. Staring at herself in the mirror for a certain amount of time like she has done before, she deconstructed her image, and built it back up. Not wishing to alert her dad or dippy brother by making them run in here, she opted to do this instead of punch something really hard. Shaking her head and adjusting her shoulders a bit, she turned to walk out of the bathroom and back to the lab where Dib and Zim were at it again.

Opening up the door, she noticed her dad was ignoring them, while both of them were facing off again. What they were yelling about was nonsense to her and she did have the brief picture in her mind of her going up to them, taking them both by the back of their heads, and knocking their heads together. She smiled evilly at that as the imaginative horns sprouted up from her temples. Crossing her arms, she said in a grimace.

"Would you both like to make out for a while before we get on with why we are all here?"

Both stopping in mid yell with their mouths hung open, they turned their heads slowly to regard her in stunned silence.

"Or how about a private room together. Will that be better?" She went on.

Zim gagged. Dib coughed out. "Sick, Gaz. Never suggest that again."

Smile on her face, she looked at Zim. "Zim please talk to them on why we are here."

Gagging complete, he composed himself. "Yes, well, it is very simple." Glancing quickly around the lab. "You have observed me for a long time. What is my weaknesses?"

"Your weaknesses?"

Thrusting his lip out a little. "Yes, my weaknesses." He repeated. "Use them. Exploit them. Be inventive with them. Just don't kill any of them with it. We want you formidable. We want you as allies."

"But?" Dib queried again.

_Oh did I make him stupid when I took some of his memory away?_ Zim thought. _That is a horrible thought. _

"You'll get it." Zim answered. "Gaz, we really must leave. I've been here way too long."

"Uh okay." She said walking to him. "Dad, Dib we have to go."

Membrane from his seat, looked over at his daughter. "I hope to see you soon, daughter. Be careful."

"You too." She smiled and took Zim's hand.

"Also think of Tak's ship when it comes to the armor on the tanks." Zim left off before blinking back to base.

The second they were back inside the base, Gaz let go of his hand as if it was sudden poison. Watching Gir come over skipping over with his pig in his arms happy as a clam. She didn't feel like having any type of serious discussion with him around the little innocent robot.

"Hi Gazzy! You like my pig?" He greeted.

Forcing a smile, she looked down at him. "I like it a lot, Gir. I use to draw pigs when I was little."

"Really?" Smile so large on him, she swore it was almost as large as the sun.

"Yes, really. Maybe I'll draw one for you one day."

Hugging her tightly, he squealed and bounded to the nearest chair bouncing his pig in the air. Gaz was in awe at how sweet and childlike he was. It still amazed her how, Zim kept him around, although she knew he did care for him. But looking back at Zim she just wished he would act more grown up.

"Zim, I'm going upstairs to get something to eat. I don't wish to talk to you at this present moment after what I saw in the lab with my brother." Raising her finger up to silence him from speaking, she stormed over to the elevator and went up.

Pouting for a few minutes, he turned around to regard his computer. "Any news to report, Computer?"

"Skoodge was here to visit the base briefly to see about talking to you, but I informed him you went out on a secret mission."

"Alright, I will go to Skoodge as soon as I visit our former Tallest. We can't let them think that I forgot about them." Zim stated rubbing his gloved hands together.

"What about, Gaz, sir?"

"Please make sure she is looked after. When I get back, I will talk to her."

"Shouldn't you talk to her now?"

Zim was walking away by that time. "You never dealt with her when she is angry. It is best to let her cool down or your insides are on your outside." He replied as he kept going.

The old him would of fancied that thought, but right now it actually sounded disgusting. Inside the Computer's system, his servos shook a little.

Zim made his way to the dungeon and faced the sorry state of the former Tallest whom both looked a little worse for wear. Staring at one another for a while. Zim finally approached them, but not too close, with a voice filled with careful malice.

"So... Who here will tell me who had the last Elder child murdered?"


	21. Chapter 21

"I repeat. Who here will tell me who had the last Elder child murdered?"

Red and Purple stared at him with large eyes and blank expressions.

"Really? You want to feign stupidity to me?" Standing firm in front of them, he couldn't believe how he worshipped them not so long ago. "Want me to get 'our friend' back to convince you to talk to me?"

Shaking both their heads, it was Purple who spoke first. "We aren't responsible for that. We were on Irk all that time."

"Yeah, so you are torturing the wrong guys." Red chimed in.

Glaring at the both of them, he took a step forward. "That wasn't you who killed her, but someone ordered to then. Tell me who you ordered to kill her?"

"What's it to you?" Purple asked.

Red echoed him like a parrot. "Yeah! What's it to you?"

Leveling Red a warning look, he focused back to Zim. "Why do you care anyhow? She is dead and gone. The last of the natural born Irkens born and Elder."

"And we still aren't responsible for her death." Red whined.

Taking a step back, Zim placed his hands behind his back and whistled as he disappeared past the wall. He heard them both breath a sigh of relief along with Purple whispering to Red to shut up about something. Picking up something, he wandered casually over back to them and faced them with his legs spread apart, and arms still behind him.

"Let me try this instead." Producing the electric charge whip from behind his back, he laid it down on the ground activating it. "Who was the assassin responsible for Dai's murder?"

Brash bravado stolen looking at the whip, Red and Purple shrunk back. He only threatened them with it mostly. Only used it once which was enough for them to know that, Zim flipped a screw somewhere's. The once naive, crazy, defective, loyal, screaming, naive Zim was now the Tallest. This Zim was more logical and seemed more deadly because of it. Or was it because they were now frightened of that whip that they couldn't think straight?

"Why are you so concerned about this now, Zim?" Red questioned. "It isn't like you weren't there."

"But I know who was." Zim replied coldly. "Who was the assassin responsible?"

"You know who was there?" Purple asked in awe. "How is that possible?"

"Never mind that, and obviously by your expressions and questions, you do know the one responsible." Zim countered moving the whip closer to them.

"You should of died when we told you you were a defect." Red stated.

Smiling fully Zim took a step forward. "Funny you should say that. It seems my defect has showed me many things after I calmed down. How badly you treated others, including myself. I am extending respect to those who deserve it because they are mighty fine soldiers that do anything. Something you didn't do really." Putting the whip in front of their faces, he repeated in a soft deadly tone. "Give me the assassins name now."

* * *

Meanwhile, Gaz was still in the kitchen. She already found something to eat, but after she ate she just couldn't leave the table. Sitting there with her hand resting against her temple covering one eye, she just was weary. It got tiresome being in the middle all the time. The constant tug of war between them. Yes, she didn't mind in the past when they did that because it made her laugh, but she supposed as she is getting older that it should be left in their childish past.

Groaning, she wished for a massage for her shoulders and neck, but she just kept her hand resting there against her face. She also felt this pent up energy to go and hit something. She already yelled when she first arrived upstairs, but that succeeded in making her mad.

Taking her other hand she covered her other eye and groaned some more. Not hearing footsteps behind her, she suddenly felt a couple hands on her shoulders that were so gentle that it jolted her, but composing herself quickly before she did a girly scream, she turned around and decked Zim in his squeedlyscooch making him double back in pain.

"Ohhhhhh you still got it." He moaned as he grabbed at himself.

"I wanted to punch something. So thank you for being there." She said unapologetically.

Giving her 'you got it' pose with his pointer finger, he eventually straightened up. "Get anything to eat?"

"Yes."

"Mad at me?"

"Yes."

"Because I was fighting with your brother?"

"Yes."

"You could of kissed me to stop it."

Gaz looked into his innocent expression. "That is what you were hoping for?"

"Yes."

"Forget it then. I did it that one time to snap my brother's memory back into place. A memory that you messed around with." She pointed out.

"So you didn't like the kiss at all?"

Just placing her tongue between her teeth she bit down. She didn't bite into her tongue, she just laid her teeth down. "When we were younger it was amusing to see you both fight, but now that we are older, it becomes harder on me. I'm the one in the middle all the time. Can you see how hard this is for me?" She said instead.

Frowning, he nodded. "I'll do my best not to fight with him then."

"Thank you, Zim."

"So... You didn't answer my question about the kiss." He spoke as he sat down next to her.

How innocent he looked. She saw him being maniacal before. She did see many facets of him, but this innocent look always got her. "Want to know about the kiss? Well here it is..." Pushing her chair away she made her way out of the kitchen but was stopped by him.

"Please don't avoid, Gazlene."

Arm encircling her waist, halting her, she felt momentarily weak. "Fine, I liked it."

"That wasn't hard." He was torn on wanting to put her in his lap and kiss her again or just take his arm away, but he just kept it there as they stared at one another. "I questioned, Red and Purple on who killed your mother."

Arm temporarily forgotten, her eyes opened up wider. "Do you believe them?"

"Not entirely, so I planted a listening device down there. They can be pretty talkative for the most part. Computer will monitor that."

Not thinking, she kissed him on the forehead, pulled away, and was surprised when Zim quickly put her on his lap, and kissed her on the lips. It wasn't a caste kiss. It was full and passionate. Using her hands, she tried to force her way from him, but the second his tongue met hers she stopped struggling and kissed him back. He drove her crazy. He didn't have her full trust just yet, but it was almost there. As much as this felt good, she had to put her head back on her shoulders.

Pulling away from him, she looked into his ruby eyes for a few seconds before she slapped him hard in the side of the face. Getting up, she spat out. "I still don't trust you 100%."

Standing up, he knew he had to meet up with Skoodge, but even though he understood what she was saying, he still wanted to kiss her again. "That is fine. I understand."

Eyeing his device she just had to ask. "I don't see you putting coordinates in, but yet it knows where to go."

"It is connected with my pak." He replied simply.

"I'm surprised you just didn't put it in your pak then. Aren't you afraid of it getting lost?" Lifting up the device to look at it, it looked simple enough, but with a few buttons on it.

Staring down at the top of her head and noting her close proximity again to him, that urge to take her in his arms was strong again. "Actually this is a spare. The other one is inside my pak. If you want, I can show you how to operate this one in time. Would you like that?"

Looking up into his face she simply nodded her head, made a mental note to hit herself once he was gone, and took a step back. "I guess you better meet up with, Skoodge then."

"Why yes I should." Nodding his head, he vanished away from her.

Punching herself in the arm for her possible hormones or stupidity she just kept cursing over and over at herself. "Computer?"

"Yes?"

"Does Zim have a gym or some place where I can put my aggressions against?" Pinching herself for how that question was phrased, she was happy when the Computer understood her and instructed her to the elevator so he can bring her to that room. She figured after being Zim so long that of course the Computer would understand that question.

* * *

Showing up directly next to Skoodge, he immediately asked. "Skoodge, what is it you are wanting to see me about?"

Skoodge had a helmet on him now, he guessed that Iggins near shot got to him a little. "Got a transmission from someone you really needed to know about right away, Zim. It's Tak."

"Tak? Why didn't she communicate with me directly? Oh never mind, what did she have to say?"

"Nothing much, she just said she is on her way here."

With her this could be a bad thing or maybe with his last talk with her he was able to convince her how much more perfect it is to be under him rather then the old Tallest.

"Also there will be a special present video'd to you from Lard Nar. He says it might make you laugh." Skoodge added.

Lard Nar's video's have been amusing on the whole to him and quite informative, so he would be interested in this as normal. "Excellent, Skoodge. Anything else?"

Saluting. "No my Tallest."

"No need to salute when we are in the middle of battle, I value your life." With an accurrsary scan of his surroundings he was surprised that all this was because of him. There was a mixture of pride and sadness within him regarding it.


	22. Chapter 22

An hour later, Zim arrived back to base, was informed where Gaz was and headed to that direction. Once there, the door slid open to reveal Gaz landing a series of punches and kicks to a kick boxing bag. She didn't seem to realize he was there what with the strong concentration lying across her face. He caught the determined glint in her eyes, and watched from afar. She always did have excellent form. She did do kick boxing way before he took over, and one day she asked him how Irken's fought in hand to hand. She was of course very intelligent and an incredible quick study. He realized one time during their exercises that is when he started to become attracted to her.

Stopping after her long series of kicks and punches, she stood with her back to him, and her facing the back. She was breathing hard. Her skin glistened from her heavy workout. He spent many exercises with her to know how she smelled, and it wasn't disgusting like the rest of the piggies. She actually had a faint citrus scent coming from her. He supposed it came from her lotion and shampoo. Whatever the case, it was pleasant.

He did watch the video from Lard Nar, and it was amusing with him questioning the most youngest and fattest of the political heads now. The fake Elders. He did sputter very interesting information regarding the Tallest and the others in charge alongside him. Information that will be used for later. Lard Nar can be indeed frightening. He frightened Zim at times, until he got his spine back.

Now there is Tak. He had no idea what she would do the second she is here so he has to prepare for that. Looking at his fighting beauty in front of him still gathering herself. He wondered if Dib still had a soft spot still for Tak after all this time.

"Are you gonna approach or stay back like some type of stalker?"

"I was admiring your form."

Turning her head to regard him, she gave him a cold look up and down his body. "And I just admired your form." Before turning to face the bag.

Smiling he approached her slowly. "Do you admire my form?"

A rude sound escaped her lips. "Give it up, Zim."

"Give what up? You want me to give you up?" Coming up to her side, he noticed she may not be moving her head to regard him, but that sidelong look she was giving him was warning enough for him to give her a wide berth. "A little impossible, Gaz. I think if we were separated for 10 years against my will, I would miss you badly."

"Yet, being away from me for a brief time you weren't."

Stopping to face her he felt defeated if she kept focusing there. "Will you punish me there for the rest of your life? I made a mistake there, but I wasn't that far from you. I was there when your car crashed and these guys would of taken advantage of you. I nursed you back to health because I cared so much about you." Her eyes didn't waver. "If I didn't care so much about you, I would of let them have you in the alley while you were bleeding badly from your head."

Closing the gap, he looked deep into her eyes. "I may not know much about human customs and feelings, but I learned what I learned mostly from you." Gently wiping a strand of hair away from her eyes, he whispered. "My race is required to learn how to be invaders and not this. But, if there is anyone I want to spend my life with it is with you, Gaz."

Not willing to wait to hear a possible rejection from her or anger, he made his way out of there as quickly as possible, and headed down to monitor everything else around. Gaz though still with an unmoving body started to tear up a little.

* * *

Punching up Dib's communicator, he was surprised for once to see him without his trench coat on. He always seemed to wear it 24 hours a day. There didn't seem to be no Professor behind him at the moment.

"Dib, how's things going there since last I left?"

He looked at Zim oddly for being friendly sounding to him, but decided to answer without a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "So water and meat are your achilles heel, but to put it in things that won't exactly kill them has become touchy."

"What do you mean?"

"Well we ran some tests and each time we used a bullet or maybe a missile, well things exploded pretty badly." Dib replied making a face. "Water balloons seem silly to be used, but it won't penetrate a tank so..."

Future allies using water balloons? What would others think? Oh heck he thought it was laughable. "On a small scale that can be used, but yes a tank wouldn't be good unless you flush them out."

"My dad is doing more tests as we speak or else he would be right here." Dib brushed back his unkempt hair in frustration.

"Yes well... I'm sure you will find a way to do it."

Eyebrow almost going all the way up, Dib questioned him suspiciously. "Why aren't you insulting me like always?"

"Yes, well I promised your sister I will behave for her sake. It seems to cause her stress when we fight." Zim replied.

Seeming to think about it, he nodded his head, "You know what, I agree. She is in the middle so for the sake of all this, we should let this die. Unless you betray us."

"Actually that is a completely reasonable request. Accepted." Fearing one of his soldiers will make an unannounced visit, he had to cut this short. "Well I will get back to you as soon as I can. Keep up the amazing work."

"Keep a watch out for my sister." Dib said before the communication was cut.

Sitting down heavily, he pulled up all the camera's he had stationed on this planet. All of the same thing. Humans being flushed out and taken as servants. Military fighting against military. Sighing heavily, he went to pull up feeds to his planet. Stupidity in the fake Elder's chambers. Pompous windbags sitting on their fat butts and eating to their hearts content. What they didn't know and will not know is that he had a real Elder in his midst. He would never use her, but if Gaz wanted to make her power known, then they wouldn't stand a chance. Yes, Red and Purple placed them in there, but according to law the only ones to make them leave is the Elders themselves. Or if they commit a crime against Irk itself.

* * *

Gaz took a shower a half hour ago and was in her bedroom just sitting on the floor against the bed wearing purple shorts and a black tank top. Hearing Zim's words in her head, she just kept going over it word for word. He had always been there before when she needed someone the most. Yes, she was hurt he left like that, but he was there when her car crashed and those guys were going to do disgusting things to her. Because of him, she found out more about her mother, relations between her father and brother seemed to be a tiny bit better when things got cleared. She should go to him and talk to him, but she was anchored to that floor right now. Heck after her shower, and after she dressed, she opened up her door just in case he wanted to poke his head in.

"Gazzy?"

Glancing up she saw Gir standing there with his patented innocent smile and a not so patented something in his hand. "Yes, Gir?"

"Could you draw me a piggy now?" He presented her that something by placing it on her lap.

About to say no, she looked at his innocent face again, and felt like her heart just melted. "Alright Gir. Why don't you sit down next to me after you give me a pencil."

Happy, Gir instantly handed her a pencil from the top of his head and sat excitedly down next to her as he watched her draw. Her sketching wasn't that of her younger self where the pigs were more cartoonish, she added dimension and depth to her drawing, making Gir oh and awe by her side. She smiled as he kept doing that knowing he was obviously pleased with this. Then for an added bonus for him, she added a picture of Gir himself hugging the piggie. That made him squeal in delight. When she was done, she presented it to him.

Wiping a robot tear from his eye, he stated proudly. "I love my Gazzy." Hugged her and got up bouncing up and down. "PIGGIES! I'm gonna hang this." Running out of the room so fast, he made a tiny little indentation in the ground.

Not annoyed by that, she also saw Zim poking his head into the room. Standing up, she looked at him nervously. "How did business go?"

"It went well. I spoke to your brother about his progress so far, and they have bugs to work out." He answered stepping closer to her. "Did you draw him a piggy?"

Smiling about that childish robot, she nodded her head. "I couldn't help it, he can be so cute."

"Gaz..."

"Zim, please, look you have been around when I needed someone the most. I guess you spoiled me there, but really yes I was hurt you did leave like that." When he was about to speak again, she raised her hand up. "Thank you for saving me that day. I really do appreciate it."

"I couldn't have them hurting you."

Raising her hand up again. "Look, really the kissing felt surprisingly good, but honestly am I ready there? I have no clue, Zim. You have obviously been there longer then me, so let me catch up to you."

"And when you do?"

"Well when I do and it is favorable then maybe there will be more moments like that, but until then lets wait, because..." She trailed off as she squared her shoulders. "Time for them to meet an actual Elder." She added with a quick eyebrow quirk.

Placing his hands on both her arms platonically, Zim said with absolute pride. "They haven't met nothing like you before."

Zipper tooth smile meeting maniacal grin, they started laughing sinister like.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you for the reviews once again. :) Been under the weather lately so been a little fuzzy lately.**

* * *

For the past few days, Zim spent his time tutoring Gaz on their current and past rules. He was grateful of her quick mind. It was one of the things he admired about her. He also spent some of his time on the field and on the Massive with Lard Nar. Whenever he wasn't around, she would spent hours going through each meeting he had with whomever. Mostly she was just piggy backing until one day she is introduced as Dai's daughter. Gaz had brief hesitations here and there, but mostly she was determined to carry on in her mother's name.

The last day, she got a little tired, and put the chair back to take a heavy breath. Her eyes felt fuzzy all of a sudden so she closed them instead of forcing them open.

"Perhaps it is best if you rest. You've been at it for hours." The Computer suggested.

Opening her eyes just a slit, she had tears at the corners of them, but not tears of anguish, just tears of too much strain. "Perhaps." She wanted to get up, but was too fuzzy to stand up so that made her worry a bit. She didn't wish to ask for any help so she just sat there with her eyes closed.

"Gaz?" Came Zim's soft voice in front of her.

Opening her eyes up in a jolt, she looked around, looked at her watch on her hand and noticed she must of fell asleep because it had been four hours since, Computer suggested she rested. Blinking at his concerned face leveled to hers, she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Hi Zim. Must of dozed off."

"Are you alright?" Her eyes were bloodshot and by looking at her hand she was shaking.

Waving his concern off, she replied. "Yeah. Yes, I am. Been studying so much for the past few days, that's all."

Taking her hand in his, he had to know. "Have you eaten?" Seeing her think more then answer there, he helped her up from the seat. "If you have to think that hard then the answer is no. We can make you up something."

"Hopefully not waffles." Stumbling against him from lack of energy she was shocked when he lifted her up in his arms easily. Not enjoying looking helpless, but also knowing she would hate to stumble herself hard against anything like this, she relented. It wasn't that bad actually.

"No not waffles. Gir doesn't have a huge recipe book in his head. He loves his waffles, tacos, muffins, cupcakes, pizza." Seeing her lighted expression on the last food, he shook his head. "Do you ever think of anything else besides pizza?"

"Not if I have to." She replied innocently enough.

His future possible mate was too addicted to pizza. "Computer could you..." He didn't finish the sentence to feel it moving upwards.

"You can put any topping you want on it. You can have a taco type pizza if you wish. I hope not a waffle type pizza." The distasteful expression she placed on her face made him smile more. "I've heard of people putting eggs on their pizza. I wouldn't mind a veggie pizza if we have veggies in the base."

"I'm actually unsure of what we have in there since Gir maintains that area." He spoke honestly.

"You know robots don't eat and yet he eats. What the hell? Do all SIR units do that?"

"No." Stepping out of the lift, he strolled down the corridor. "You ask this a lot. Do you realize this?"

"Yes I do and it still baffles me. Doesn't it baffle you?"

"It use to, but after so long with him I have learned to ignore that question." Reaching the living room, he gently put her on the couch. Hearing obvious sounds of Gir in the kitchen, he was happy he didn't have to call for him. Holding his finger up to her, he went to talk to his little unit.

An hour and a half later, fully fed, they both sat on opposite sides of the couch just staring at one another. Both of them with their backs against the arm rests with their feet in front of them. Really, Gaz's feet was out straight, while Zim had to accommodate a little with his height with one leg bent closest to the back of the couch with the other one straightforward directly next to his other leg. He didn't mind. At least it was a little better then being spread eagle right in front of her.

Smiling at him, she teasingly hit him gently with her foot against his upper thigh. Something she has done on occasion with him in the past. Tight lip smile back at her, he just casually touched her against the leg with his boot. Nothing hard. Cocking her head a little at that, she looked at his booted feet, instantly wondered if his feet looked a bit like his hands since she never seen him without them, and touched him again with her foot. Gentle shake of his head, he did the same thing as last time. Little horns coming out of her, she did it with both her feet. She wasn't going hard, and she laughed at him when he mocked being hurt.

"You hurt the amazingly wonderful Zim, Gaz." Slowly raising himself on the couch with his claws in the air. "You will pay in tickles!" Very quick, he secured her under him, both of them laughing as he started tickling her.

Laughing so hard she had a hard time sometimes breathing, but when she got her breath back, she managed to pay him back making him laugh. His mouth really opened up pretty wide when he laughed really hard, but as he laughed more she laughed just as hard letting him get on top of her. Zim stopped his laughing to look directly into her eyes.

"I know." Giggling subsiding, she admitted. "I started this. I guess..."

"Sir?" Computer interrupted.

Growling, he honestly didn't want to look away from her or get up, but barked. "Yes?"

"Transmission from that large headed kid."

Both groaning and standing up, she looked up at him, Zim. "I think we should lay off of that, big headed comment, for now."

"I'll upgrade that later."

* * *

"Hi Dib." Gaz greeted once in front of the monitor, she was struck how hampered he looked at the present moment. "How are you?"

Moving his hand through his hair, and then seemed to regret that by instantly taking both hands, he tried to straighten it to way it normally looked before, but that made it worse. "I guess nervous. Stressed. How are you? Is he treating you good?"

She has seen her brother stressed before, but this was different. Of course as many years as he prepared for an invasion, he really must of not of been prepared. "Zim is treating me perfectly well. Teaching me all about Irken laws and history."

"Oh is he? Is he really?" Came a sarcastic question from out of the camera's view.

Gaz instantly looked to Zim then back to the screen. "Is that Tak?"

Tak stepped into view. Glaring into the screen. "Hello Gaz, it has been a while."

"Tak! Why are you there and not meeting with me in person?" Zim demanded.

"Well Zim I felt to come here to see if the Membranes were still free to roam around knowing how you seemed to feel about a certain human beside you." Tak cackled but getting no reaction from either Zim nor Gaz, she cleared her throat. "I have been monitoring you for some time, Zim. I seen how you grew close to the girl, but what surprised me was how clever you were to kick the Tallest out and here you are the newest Tallest."

"Yes yes I am brilliant." Zim said. "Now what are you to do with Dib and his father?"

Looking at Dib, as if for the first time, and noting his appearance. "What happened to you?" Dib opened his mouth to speak, but she raised her hand. "Oh never mind that. I'm not here to harm them at all. Seeing as he is communicating to you, it means he is in league with you tells me so much more. So tell me, what is this thing you aren't saying?"

"I needed as many powerful Irkens by my side and you finally are here, and now I have no idea if I should trust you or not." Zim stated and noted Dib's expression. He wasn't staring at Tak, he seemed to be staring at Gaz.

"Actually you can. The Tallest exiled me as well when I failed in another mission."

That was perhaps the most crestfallen Gaz has ever seen someone, although Irkens seemed to be pro's in that arena. "Did they want you to kill yourself?" She inquired.

"Well I won't say yes or no to that one." Tak replied, once again taking in Dib's appearance. "Seriously, what happened to you? You always looked so well kept before."

"Well I have been working here on some things to help defeat you guys." Finally Dib's quiet tone diminished as they were way too close to one another's face.

Touching his face with her hand, she smiled. "There is that bite."

_Oh please don't kiss, please don't kiss_. Both Gaz and Zim thought nervously.

Turning quickly to the communicator, she smiled. "I will help, Dib here in his task. We can talk one on one soon then. We need to talk about those Elders because the last they spoke to me it made you the most pleasant experience of my life."

"Those are fake Elders." He told her. "Alright, glad you are aboard, Tak, I will talk to you very soon. Dib, you as well."

Communication cut, Gaz sat down in the chair. "Do you think you can trust her?"

Sighing. "I don't know, but I will try my best."

A brief silence was held between them when the Computer chimed in. "Did anyone else think she was going to kiss him as well?"

"Blech, yes we did." The both replied in mutual disgust.


	24. Chapter 24

**I appreciate the reviews. My last chapter with the possible kissing and how Gaz and Zim my react, well that is something completely adolescent I have seen from siblings react to seeing their sibling kiss someone or the possibility of kissing them. I placed it in there as a tongue in cheek thing. I have no explanation about Zim right now :P Even though I haven't been feeling the best, I am still trying to write. **

**Have a great day or evening. Whenever you plan on reading this. :)**

* * *

"Do you think we can actually trust her?" Gaz asked again, as she watched him pace back and forth.

Zim merely grunted.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but she was pretty close last time she was here in ruining my planet by making it look like some sort of one large Ding Dong snack cake."

Zim grunted again.

She felt like a nag. "Zim will you be telling her about me being an Elder's child and will my brother and father be safe?"

"Gaz, I don't know, I absolutely don't know if I can trust her completely. I give her credit in being smart and cruel, but can I trust her? Are your brother and father safe? I believe your brother can defend himself when he isn't blindsided. Can I trust her in telling her about you?" His exasperation died as he faced her. "I am not sure."

Moving her neck around to try to make like she was cracking it, but really she was just thinking herself. His look. Those ruby eyes of his can cut through her so easily at times. "I don't know what to say next."

"I do know. I have to visit my planet temporarily. I will be back as soon as possible." Putting his forehead gently against hers, he said so softly. "I care about you so much, Gaz." Quickly stepping back from her, he blinked out of there.

Contemplating whether to study more or to do something else entirely, she decided she needed to rest from studying for the night, and stretched herself before wanting to explore more around here.

"Uh, Gaz."

"Yes?"

"Zim planted a listening device down there to overhear them talking..."

Pursing her lips a tiny bit, she urged him to go on.

"I should wait till he is back, but I'm afraid he might fly off the handle."

"What makes you think I will be better then him? I know why he planted it down there." She impatiently remarked.

"Well I know you do, but the problem here is that he trusts this person and when he finds out..."

"He'll fly off the handle." Gaz concluded. "Please play the recording for me, Computer."

"Yes, Mistress."

_Mistress?_ She questioned to herself, but soon quelled any other thoughts in her head as she listened to Red and Purple speak. Mouth opened a little as she digested the information. The wheels in her head started to spin. Yes, if they were speaking the truth, then Zim will not be pleased. As soon as it ended, she told him she will let him know something was caught between them, and she will be here in case he gets overly angry. Although, she honestly couldn't blame him this time.

* * *

Meanwhile on his home planet, Zim walked into the hallway that led to the chambers of those pompous idiots. With a flourish, as soon as he walked in he was greeted nervously by a very tiny little Irken, who was obviously a female by her typical distinguishing characteristics, but she looked like she was still a smeet.

Bowing to him, she said in a rather squeaky type voice, "Oh my Tallest, they weren't expecting you."

That made him pause to regard her before carrying on down the hall. "I am the Tallest, so I don't need any appointments to see them. They know that very well."

Stammering, she ran to keep pace with him. "Yes, I am aware of that, but it is them who seem to think..."

Pausing again, he looked down to her. "Seem to think, what?"

"Um I shouldn't speak out of turn or I will get in trouble." She squeaked hopelessly.

"Very well." Examining her again. "You look to be a smeet. Am I correct in this assumption?"

Nodding and ringing her claws she was almost on the verge of running. "Yes."

"This position is not for you at this time. Go outside and wait for me. I will bring you to the proper location for you." He honestly didn't mean to bark at her, but he needed to keep up his authority. Seeing her nod, she ran out the very same doors he walked through. Turning back around, he proceeded to the chambers, where he opened it up to see some very fat Irkens spoiling themselves with the richest snacks he has ever seen. Even Red and Purple didn't have these types of snacks.

The fattest of them all blubbered about and almost knocked himself off the seat. "Oh uh greetings my Tallest."

No one standing up to greet him properly, he scanned the whole room, that video wasn't kidding about how ridiculous they all looked. "That is not how you greet your Tallest!" Zim barked. "And furthermore, what is it with thinking I needed to be expected when you know I'm allowed to come here anytime I so wish." More blubbering was heard. "And having a smeet as your receptionist greet me? What is the meaning of that?"

"Well we know that as soon as the paks are put on each smeet they are assigned, so she was assigned to us." One bravely sputtered.

Shaking his head, he instantly declined that. "Every smeet does have a designation placed into their paks, BUT they are still sent for training. THEY are still allowed to grow up, before serving that duty. What you did was against those laws." Zim steadfastly reminded them. "I will get to the bottom of who did that right when I'm here, and you will be properly punished."

"You can't do that!" The first fat one barked.

Approaching him, Zim said clearly as he defined each word. "Oh. I. Will. Because. That. Is. What. Is. Right. And. I'm. The. Tallest. Don't. You. Forget. About. It."

Hour later, Zim emerged from the building with one of the fake Elders, one that was called Benj, for breaking the rules, talking to two of his guards, they had him escorted to go to one of the prison planets. Approaching the young smeet girl, he smiled at her. "Now for you, time to bring you for proper training. That won't happen again." The girl seemingly a little less nervous now that his attitude changed towards her, she happily followed him.

* * *

Gaz kept playing that recording over and over again. She wanted to see if she can hear anything more in their tones of voices, but the more she did, the more she believed she might be making her ears bleed from over listening. Now taking up Zim's old position of pacing back and forth before he left, she started doing that up until the point he came back finally.

Seeing her like that was uncharacteristic of her, so he instantly knew something was up with her. "Gaz? What is the matter?"

Taking a breath to steady herself, she approached him. "Alright, before we play this, I want you to keep a calm steady head on you. Right now we can't afford to have you flying off the handle."

"Gaz... Please tell me what is going on."

"Please promise me, Zim."

Looking into her eyes, he also took a deep breath, before agreeing to that promise.

"Computer, please play the recording." Gaz instructed gently.

Listening to Red and Purple's conversation, Zim at first bowed his head a little, as if that would help to make him listen to each word even more clearly then right at the present moment. Turning his back in mid recording, with his hands at his side, he had to face away from her as he started to fume. Betrayal or ploy by Red and Purple? No they couldn't of known he had a listening device down there, but they are Irkens, and this is what all Irkens were trained to do. Practice in decent, if necessary.

The recording stopped. Zim's back still turned from her, she didn't hear him growling, but she could see his claws tightening into fists. "Zim?"

Turning to regard her, he spoke in a cold voice. "Something has just unraveled."


	25. Chapter 25

"Zim? Zim? Please talk to me." Snapping her fingers in front of a seated zoned out Irken, she looked to Gir and to Mini Moose for hopeful guidance. Double taking in Mini Moose's sudden appearance, she'd have to wonder where he had been keeping himself the whole time. Her responsibility was to Zim right now. "Zim, please talk. It has been two hours since you've heard that recording. I'm worried about you."

"Mastah want a muffin?" Gir hopped close to him presenting a plastic muffin to him.

Gently moving the muffin aside, she shook her head at him. "Gir, that is a toy muffin, but thank you for helping."

"Meep meep meep meep meep." Mini Moose said.

Gaz honestly didn't want to be rude to him since she never understood a word he ever said ever, so she shrugged. "Do whatever you think you feel is right."

Mini Moose came close to Zim's zombie like face, and whispered its indecipherable language to him. Looking down to Gir, he simply offered her a thumbs up with a happy smile.

_Oh what I wouldn't do to have, Dib here right now_, she thought.

Putting her hands on both sides of his face, she spoke softly. "Zim, I really am worried about you. I know you are not pleased with the news, but I need you here with us. Perhaps you are formulating something in that head of yours, but seriously I need you to do something. Anything."

There is was. Zim's blank, unblinking expression. He wasn't looking at anyone. Blank expression along with tight lips.

"Computer, could you bring him to his room please. I, at least want him comfortable." Gaz requested. Not a single word was spoken from the Computer, just a single clawed tentacle, came from the ceiling gently grabbed, Zim by his pak, and lifted him. Watching him disappear through the ceiling. She smiled at Mini Moose and Gir's worried expressions. "He'll be back guys. He just needs to process." Walking over the the lift, she wasn't forgetting something else. "Thank you, Computer."

"You are welcome, Mistress. He is in his chamber now."

Arriving at his chamber, she shut the door, and walked to his bedside to sit down beside him. Taking his hand, she contemplated many thoughts in her head. She was tired and she was worried. "I'll be here when you decide to come to." Laying down by his side, she faced him placing her hand on his chest, and laid there. It felt like forever before she fell asleep, but when she did it was the deepest sleep she ever felt.

* * *

_Darkened park with her sitting against a tree crying away. Once again she came to blows with her brother again, and the words that were said would be the words that sent her here. He really didn't know she came here to get away, and that suited her just fine. Her 16th birthday is today, and this is her present. Stupid, dumb tears. _

_"Again with the tears?" Came his familiar voice. _

_Sniffing up some snot and tears, she honestly didn't want him to see her like this. "Please go away, Zim."_

_ Ignoring her, he came up to her side, and sat down. "I can't. You made it my duty to make you feel better." _

_Breathing out a curse, she shook her head. "Thank you, I appreciate that, but please go away."_

_ "You can say that until the Mickles come home, but I won't." _

_"Mickles? What the heck is a Mickle?" _

_Zim smiled. "Worm type race that was taken to extinction." Looking at her, he added. "Yes, by us." _

_"Geez, you guys have any regrets in doing this stuff?"_

_ "No. It is what we are taught and it is what we know." Leaning his head against the tree he studied the night sky. The humans had names for each of the constellations, but he knew most of the names of each 'star' there was up there. "Tell me what he said this time to get you like this."_

_ "No Zim." Scratching her forehead, she then ran her hand through her scalp. "They are just words." _

_"Hmm really? And yet here you are shedding water." He tried to not sound sarcastic, but it ended up sounding like it. _

_"Quiet or I'll cry directly on you." Gaz emptily threatened. "He left me a voicemail and a text saying he is sorry." _

_"But the words still hurt." _

_"Yes." Looking at him staring up into the sky, she wondered what he thought about. "I need to calm down before I go back home." _

_Handing her a tissue finally, he simply nodded his head, and told himself he would sit here with his human friend until she was ready._

* * *

Gaz woke up and had to recall that she wasn't in her room. Seeing, Zim's arms around her waist, she gingerly turned around to look into his softened expression. "Zim?" Seeing him nod was encouraging. Rolling around to face him, she said. "Where were you? You had me worried."

He gave her a small soft smile. "I'm so sorry, Gaz, I was enraged, then I had to formulate a plan inside my head, and I..."

"You could of said to me, I need to be alone for a little bit, not go catatonic on me." Placing a gentle hand on his face. "Please don't do that to me again, Zim."

Enjoying his hand around her waist, he smiled a little bigger. "Rest assured, I won't."

"So do you care to share with me this plan you have, or do I have to wait?"

"No, my Gaz, you don't"

In the near darkness of Zim's chambers he spoke to her in secret of everything that transpired within the vastness of his great mind.


	26. Chapter 26

Next afternoon, they blinked into the Membrane Lab unannounced and to see Tak and Dib kissing. Zim let his gaze wander around the surrounding area to notice their dad not seeming to notice what was transpiring nearby him. Shrugging, he glanced down at Gaz who didn't seem to say much with her expression at the moment, but he did notice the slightest twitch of a smile happening to the left side of her mouth.

"So... When is the wedding happening?" Gaz questioned.

Dib was taken by surprised and stumbled to the ground. Tak, to her credit, was the picture of cool. She fixed Gaz with a smile that almost looked a bit devilish.

"Just had to see what the fuss was about so I thought your brother would make a perfect test subject." Tak explained in her Irken pride.

Dib standing up was obviously insulted by that. "What?! Unbelievable." Throwing his hands up in the air, he greeted Zim with a brief nod to his head, before pouting.

Gaz and Tak shared a mutual look of mischievousness as they both seemed to revel in Dib's mock anger.

"Tak, where is Mimi?" Gaz wondered quickly.

"Oh that marvelous little robot is helping run tests for us, making sure that we are not in trouble." Membrane chimed in happily.

"That's good, but will Mimi be all right?"

"Mimi will do wonderfully fine." Tak replied in confidence. "She is keeping us appraised of everything."

"So is the progress any further, since you have come aboard, or what?" Zim inquired as he read, Dib's computer findings. "It seems not everything is winners so far."

Tak obviously taken offense to that bristled at him. "If you have anything to say to me, Zim, then say it!"

Looking at her in genuine surprise and a bit of reproach, he raised himself up fully. "I am not saying anything negative. I know at least with two intelligent humans and yourself, who is an Irken, will find something pretty quickly." Gesturing to the computer, he added. "What I meant with not everything being winners so far, it simply means you found something being a winner for this situation."

Unbristling, she regained her pride again. "Thank you."

Taking a few steps closer to her, he towered over her. "Tak, you need to learn to not be so... Tak like, in your behavior, when speaking to me now. Our species needs one another more now then ever." Taking the warning edge off his voice, but still remaining a bit stern. "You are savvy in your brilliance, Tak. I didn't keep calling on you to make you a slave or to humiliate you. I needed someone strong."

"Oh."

"Dib, is there some place I can talk to, Tak alone? There is a matter of great importance that has been recently brought up." Zim requested.

"Uh yeah, you can use empty lab across the hall." Dib replied. Watching Zim and Tak take their leave, he waited till he heard the door shut, before turning to his sister. "What is that about?"

Sitting on one of the nearby desk chairs, she wasn't allowed to say too much right now. "We heard some distressing news, that has quickly changed some things for, Zim." Looking between her father and her brother, she winced. "This news might put everything in fast forward."

"Including this?" Pointing to their research.

"More then likely."

* * *

"He will pay for this!" Tak cried out.

_Is this how I sounded to Gaz and Dib so many times?_ Zim thought. He explained about the recording to her. Scoodge, he had a feeling might be in disbelieve to this since now he seemed more buddy buddy with him. Tenn, he had no clue about, but Tak, he knew she was passionate just like him in restoring the Irken pride.

"Tak, you need to calm down, before your mate runs in here thinking I'm trying to kill you." Tak laughed with her head back, and quickly calmed down. "Well, he isn't so bad."

"No he isn't."

"Neither is she." Tak admitted. Anger swelled back into her then back out of her in rolls. "He befriended us for so long after them threatening to over take us and every planet. I guess that was a solid ploy."

"Yes, I fell for it, but we can't let anyone else know that we know about Lard Nar. This needs to work."

"He was the one responsible for killing the last Elder, and I can't believe it was their mom." Sadness marked her face and eyes as she shook her head.

"Gaz, knows about it, but not Dib. Please concentrate on getting these little weapons out of the way, I need you by my side for that next phase. I need someone just as ruthless as me as we fight. Gaz will tell Dib and her dad when the time is right, but it will be only her." Zim ordered.

"I will do as you ask. I won't betray us." Tak assured him.

"Excellent. I best be getting back." Turning the door knob, he stopped to look back at her. "Thank you, Tak."

"You're welcome. It is still hard to call you, My Tallest." She admitted with a smile.

Winking at her, he said. "Took me a while to get use to it. Let us kick some bootie."

* * *

Back at his base, Gaz turned to him. "I have a good feeling we can trust her."

Zim agreed to that with a nod of his head. "Did your brother ask a lot of questions while we were gone?"

"He did, but it wasn't as much as you think. I know he trusts that I will tell him in due time." Pulling him down to her level, she smiled at him. "I know you have to leave again, but I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Gently, she placed her lips on his, and gave him a sweet long kiss. Moving him away from her a little, she whispered. "We'll talk more when you get back, Zim." Walking slowly to her bedroom door, she literally felt his eyes boring into her backside, and through the door after she closed it.

Enjoying that promising kiss, and that show she just put on before closing her door, Zim stumbled with his remote before pressing the correct button blinking out of there.


	27. Chapter 27

Arriving at the Membrane house the next day, she immediately went over to her fathers lab door and placed her identification in. Once in, she locked it back up behind Zim siting that you couldn't be too careful. Walking over to the place her father told her he hid all the tapes he had of her mother shortly after she arrived here, she hefted up a rather large box with Zim's help. Opening up the combination, the box lid lifted up revealing nothing but recordings in chronological order. Lifting up the first tape, she swallowed hard, then looked nervously up at him.

"They believe she is dead. You even asked who assassinated her. Are you certain this will work?"

"Yes, I believe it will. I won't send a robot in with your mother's likeness because as much as I can program a robot, it won't really be believable." He replied, gently stroking her cheek.

"Wow! A long time ago you would believe that your robot would be able to fool them, you have matured." She mentioned as she thought about those horrible robot parents of his.

Laughing nervously, he shrugged. "Yes, well, even I had to learn a lot."

Thankful that there was at least a t.v down here, she loaded the tape in and waited for the butterflies in her stomach to subside.

* * *

_ A young and unspectacled, Professor Membrane was seen in front of the camera, also sans his lab coat, as he stood in front of an exam table. In the back was a unconscious Dai laying there with bandages on her. _

_"I did have a tape of her when I first found her, but due to her injuries and her begging to keep her safe, I thought best to scrap it." Glancing back at her, he looked back to the camera. "I won't turn her in since I know she will be cut open and examined the very second she is in their hands." _

_Walking around the table, he focused down to the prone figure below him. A indescribable look upon him for a mere second. "The only reason why I'm recording this now is because, I just want to feel not so crazy at the moment. She is remarkable." _

_Cutting the bandages on her, he looked over her wounds for a good 20 minutes, even rolling her on her back. "It is also good to note that she is vulnerable to water." Gently rolling her on her back with such ease, you can see the early stages of a possible crush. "Her skin burned when I did that." Hand on her forehead, he looked into her face. "I wish she was awake to let me know what can help her heal faster, but right now, I have to unfortunately guess."_

_ What looks like him putting on some sort of salve on her, he waited to see what would happen before putting more on. "I don't know her name. She passed out before she can say it." The tape went fuzzy. _

_When the image came back, the time stamp was 5 days after. Membrane, was looking into a microscope, her mother on the table started to stir. Membrane hearing something faint behind him, looked behind, and dropped what he was doing to be by her side. _

_"Hello." He spoke very gently. "Please don't get up, you have been through a lot, and I don't want you to pass out and get hurt." _

_"Where am I?"_

_ "Planet Earth. My name is Alexander Membrane. I am a Professor here." He answered. "What are you from?"_

_ "I am from Planet Irk. My name is Dai." She replied in a lilting tone of voice. _

_Membrane looked already entranced by her. "I am guessing your planet is extremely far away."_

_ "It is, Al-ex-an-der." She said almost unevenly. _

_"You may call me, Alex." He smiled at her sweetly._

_ Dai returned that smile back to him. "Alex." Then fell back to sleep. _

_Covering her back over, the camera video turned fuzzy again. _

_Weeks passed. Dai finally went over why she happened to leave her planet. Bandages were fully off. She was sitting now in the living room with him with a soda in her hand, and Membrane with a mug in his. She explained the planets history. The politics. How she is the last Elder's child, making her an Elder by birthright. How she had to escape certain death. She informed him that maybe sometime in the future, she will go back and take over her birthright, but for now, she had to lay low. _

_Membrane kept shaking his head at the stupidity of all of that, and took her hand. "Dai, your secret is safe with me. I want you to stay here as long as you wish. I will protect you as much as I can from your race." _

_Happy for his honestly, she smiled sincerely. "I think I will take you up on that." Placing her soda down, she lifted a device from her pocket, and started to fiddle with it. "I was curious if you wanted me around or not, so I made this just in case." _

_"What is that?" _

_Releasing his hand, she touched a button, and there in front of him was a adult human female with long full light purple hair and a petite physique. "What do you think?" She asked nervously. _

_"The only one I know with natural purple hair is a distant cousin who is adopted." Standing up to step closer to her, he placed his hands on both her arms gently. _

_"Well I thought it was an interesting color when I saw the picture so I thought..." She was cut off by him kissing her. _

_Taken aback by his brashness, he stepped back. "I'm sorry, Dai, forgive me." Plopping on the sofa he placed his hands on top of his head and tried to hide his head down. "It is just that, we have known one another for such a short time and I think you are so perfect as you are and I couldn't help myself." _

_Back to her normal self, she went to his side, and returned his kiss with so much fervor that after they both held one another laughing. "Alex, I have feelings for you too." _

_Hours and hours of tape were watched until the last tape showed Professor Membrane sitting alone in the lab._

_ "Dai is playing with the kids at the park. Dib is curious about things in the Paranormal, while Gaz worships the ground her mother walks on. I still don't understand where, Gaz's purple hair came from when no one has real purple hair in the family, but there is my little girl being as original as her mother." Pride marked his face there. _

_"Dib is a clone of me. My exact duplicate. It was a decision that we made. We wanted kids, and she was afraid it wouldn't happen. Dai told me she will talk to him when he is older. How cloning became natural in her society after her. It doesn't make you at all wrong simply because you are a clone. I'm nervous about it, but she is confident in him." _

_"Gaz is half alien with more human in her then anything. Gaz has done things around the house that make you question if she has special abilities or not. There is no way I will hook her to a machine to test it out." _

_Sighing heavily, he frowned. "Each day, I am scared about losing my sweet precious, Dai. She is absolutely amazing. She said her society is raised to be invaders, but she is obviously not one since all I see is love from her. My sweet special, Dai." _

(Two days after the death of her mother, Gaz thought as she read the date on the screen)

_Gaz was behind him laying where, not so long ago, her mother was, unconscious. Bruised and bloodied. Membranes face looked almost in disrepair as well as you can see the blood shot eyes and bags under the eyes along with tear stains on his cheeks._

_ "The bastards took my beautiful Dai and hurt my daughter." Sniffing, he closed his eyes. "They will pay for doing this. I don't know when or how, but they will pay because science will win against those murdering bastards." _

_Behind him, Gaz started whimpering in her sleep, and clawing at the bed. Running over to his daughters side, he leaned over and whispered in her ear eventually calming her down. Gentle kiss on her forehead, he stood back up, and wiped a stray tear from her eye. _

_"They will pay. They will pay." He kept repeating that until it cut out._

* * *

Tears falling quickly from her eyes, Gaz ran upstairs, stumbling a little on a couple of steps, but otherwise she didn't care. She ran upstairs out of the lab, and ran clear to her room. She didn't know why she needed her room, but she needed it.

Almost running after her, Zim noticed one more tape left, and picked it up. Had to be an obvious reason why this was hidden. Placing it down, he decided what was important was upstairs at the moment. So running up, he noticed she wasn't in the living room or kitchen so he went upstairs, and walked into her room.

On her bed, she just looked at the bear in front of her. "My mom got me that bear. That purple one because I wanted it. That is the only stuffed animal I never converted into security. Although I'm sure mom would of been proud if I did."

Sitting beside her, he looked at the bear as he placed his arm around her. "Your mom is more amazing then what I ever learned about just by reviewing those tapes. She lived through all that, came here, fell for your dad, and had you and your brother. Your dad was pretty in love with her."

Smiling, she leaned against him. "Oh my gosh he was. Still is obviously." Staring at that bear, she added. "My mom will come back from the grave to scare the pants off Red and Purple."

Smiling about his little demoness, he placed one clawed finger under her chin and gently turned her face to him. "I know you can pull this off."

She was sad from watching all those videos, especially that last one, but she felt her mom would be proud of her for doing this for her. She knew it wouldn't bring her back, but it would restore her honor. Then looking upon, Zim she felt her heart just well up. She tried to lock herself away from feeling for him. To deny everything, but that was so foolish.

"Zim, I can't be your mate in that way until I'm at least 18, but for now..." Kissing him on the lips, she felt everything not only go warm all through her, but she felt weak as he deepened the kiss with her.

Zim for his part laid her on the bed to even his height a little with her own, pulling briefly apart, he agreed to her wish, as he wrapped her up in his arms, and made love to her in this one way alone.

* * *

**I kinda suck with adding years so please forgive me there. I am human and I'm always writing at night when I should be asleep. :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you Invader Johnny and labreck01 for the great reviews. I appreciate it so much. :)**

* * *

Zim had to leave her to quickly tend to a small uprising at the slave encampment. He handed her the spare worm hole device, giving her instructions on how to use it. She joked to him that she hoped she got everything down because she might end up in the vastness of space without protection. Zim didn't think it was funny, but she laughed stupidly at that. Really, he shouldn't be surprised that she had such a morbid sense of humor.

She was back down in her father's lab, sitting down, staring down at the tape that was in her hands. It was the only one left that they didn't play. This one had her mother's handwriting on it. Leaning far forward, she placed the tape on the table in front of her, and stared at it with her chin resting against her balled thumbs, as she silently thumped her index fingers against her cheeks in quiet contemplation.

To say she was nervous felt like a bit of an understatement for her. A few tears escaped her eyes and before she could try to stem it, it felt like a waterfall. Wiping her tears away with sudden frustration, she stood up, turned to the wall, wiped her hands against her legs, and did a quick pace turn back and forth in a tight area, even though the lab was large enough to accommodate a larger scale pacing for her. Stopping, she sat down pretty hard on the chair, and immediately bent over a little to hide her face in her palms.

Looking back up rather quickly, she went to grab the tape and rushed it into the machine. With a sharp outtake of breath, she pressed play, and went to sit back down.

* * *

_Purple eyes looked up for a few seconds, before looking straight into the camera, and cocking her head a bit to the right. There was a slight scar on her neck and still a bandage on her left hand. She wasn't saying anything. She just was studying something. _

_Smiling all of a sudden, it was a smile of friendly amusement. "This is pretty archaic, this recording device." Sitting up pretty straight her antenna's flattened back. _

_"I escaped from my own planet. The Tallest have given orders for our own executions. They at first wanted to condemn us to prison, and I can only imagine what they will tell the citizens if they don't choose to keep them in the dark, but who knows?" _

_"The Control Brains mentioned something to them about us knowing something. Something so dire that it will change the very face of the Tallest themselves primarily. The Tallest were determined to be the last themselves. They got pretty big in their own heads in a short amount of time. Out of any Tallest we have had, they ended up being the most crooked." _

_"While the goal of our race has to been to take over planets, we always wanted strong smart invaders. Nothing mealy mouth and weak. Always appreciated Irkens with heads on their shoulders."_

_ "I am the last of the natural borns. I am also the one that discovered them wanting to... Deter, certain things from happening anymore." Her tone this entire time was serious. "Make any new Irken stay a 'certain' size, for the remaining time of their life. Stay weak and sub-serviant. Also be a little dumb." She was mad now. _

_"This is not right at all. To control the population in this manner. We were basically fine with ending the natural births thinking that maybe this mass cloning would be much better... But it has turned out to be a complete mess." Closing her eyes for a brief moment in order to calm herself, she opened them, and ended up turning off the camera. _

_Two months later: _

_She was upstairs in the living room alone. She had a pale blue dress on, and she smiled into the camera. "I am on planet Earth. Crash landed here and was saved by this really nice human. He nursed me back to health. We talk every day. I told him about what happened to me. I miss my family and I know they are all gone because of them."_

_ "I informed, Alex that I will eventually go back up there and take back everything that is right. We may be invaders, but we weren't as horrible as we became now. I mean it became shameful. What the hell?!" Seeming to think about the last word, she made kind of like a duck mouth. "Hell? I haven't been on this planet that long and I have already soaked up a lot in their language." Giggling at that, she smiled happily. "I already have a disguise set up so I don't have to hide out in here all the time. Alex, even took me out to show me around." Smiling a little larger and blushing, she added. "I'm falling for him."_

_Suddenly confusion marred her face. "Is it alright to fall for someone so soon after all that?"_

_ Covering her mouth with her closed hands, she leaned back to think. Seeming to want to ignore that question for a while longer, she uncovered her mouth to say. "I believe that if I'm not the one to go back to change things, I believe there will be that one who will do something they won't ever expect. Someone who will stand up and make things right again. It might take awhile, but I have this strong feeling it will happen." _

_With that last word the camera turned to black._

_ Some time passed with her holding a baby in her arms. She had her disguise on as she cooed at her little bundle in her arms. _

_"Dib is in his room sleeping away." She mentioned. "And this here is my baby girl, Gazlene." Beaming, she smiled wide as she laid a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Dib is a clone to his dad. We wanted children, but thought we couldn't have any so thought it best to use his human D.N.A to make a clone. Dib is already naturally curious at such a young age. I know when he gets older, I will talk to him about why we cloned him. I'm sure he won't like it at first, but eventually, he will accept." _

_"Gaz, though actually came out of me. I got pregnant. She is mostly human, with some faint traces of alien in her. We will talk to her about all that. She is now an official Elder baby." Sighing nervously. "I am certain they are searching for me still, and I really hope they never find me." _

_Camera went fuzzy._

* * *

Zim came back and found Gaz in the kitchen nursing her soda as she stared blankly at her hands. Without looking up, she said numbly. "It's queued up downstairs. I left the lab door open for you." Lifting the soda up, she sipped it.

Aiming himself down there, he turned it on, as she wanted and watched where she re-hashed everything from the beginning of the tape to end up to that point.

* * *

_ Dai was in the lab, sitting on the table. Her expression looked forlorn as she seemed so tired. "My family on Irk was important to me. My family here is incredibly special to me. When I see my husband and my kids everyday, I am so fortunate. I felt like I was given this second chance."_

_"Dib is highly inquisitive and intelligent. I know my husband wants him to follow in his footsteps, but I hope Dib follows in the footsteps of his heart." Smiling. "Dib, I know mom looks strange in this form, but this is her. Ask your dad. He will tell you the truth. Dib, I see you looking out for your sister, and even though I see she is a strong girl, I appreciate you being a big brother to her. I am so proud of you."_

_ "Alex, oh my husband, I love you so much. I am so glad you are the one who came across me and took me in. I believe we were meant to find one another. You gave me this new life and two beautiful children. No matter what happens to me, never forget who you are..." Choked up, she had to take many breaths to calm down. "Promise me, you will never forsake our children. They need you always."_

_Shaking her hands around and mumbling to herself she had to keep talking, she finally let out a long unsteady breath. "I have a gift to be able to foretell things, and I saw something in which I hope I can still fight against. Gaz has a gift as well. It isn't as developed, but I've seen snippets of it. It shows my demise. It also shows someone raising above those Tallest. There will be that one. Who? I have no clue, but I know Gaz will be directly affected by him." Scratching her shoulder, she left noticeable marks on her._

_"Gaz, you are the last Elder born. In this there will be a lot of challenges faced. Being a half breed, they will think you not worthy. You are to make them eat their words there. You will help change things back to its former glory. If you are scared, that is natural, but what is not natural is not facing your fear." Dai spoke as she stood up. _

_"I wish I can cry right now. So many times I have wanted to, but I couldn't. I never thought about crying when it came to my family dying. I was sad, but I didn't think about that. I come here, and your father tells me he loves me for the first time. I wanted to cry. When Dib was born. I wanted to cry. When I heard I was pregnant with you. I wanted to cry." _

_Head down, "I want to see my kids get married. Gaz, I want to see you not only be married, but to kick butt on Irk as well."_

_ "I'm going to make sure you are in your room asleep. Dib will be off with Grandpa exploring, and I will make sure Gaz gets plenty to eat and make her so exhausted she wants an afternoon nap because..." She trailed off shaking her head. "I love you, my family." _

_The camera turned off._

* * *

"She died the next day." Gaz's small voice was heard before she collapsed into his arms crying.

_ She knew all along_, Zim thought sadly as he held her.


	29. Chapter 29

Gaz knew how her mother talked and walked. She just needed those tapes to anything more she didn't know about. Gaz spent a week in her room on Zim's base to think to herself, even though she allowed, Zim inside so they can talk and for him to wrap her up in his arms so she can sleep. She did have nightmares. Recurring nightmares of that day. Added now with her mother's words knowing about that day. She knew her mom wanted to beat that premonition, but it didn't happen.

_"You'll know when I'm ready to proceed with the plan, when I come down there to see you." She told him, a day after they came back from her home. _

_Running his hand through her hair. She noticed how he often just stared at her hair for a long time as he did that, it was oddly comforting to her to see that. "That sounds fine to me." He spoke, finally focusing on her face with a smile. _

_"I thought you couldn't wait to make me Irken though." She teased. _

_"The image is of your mother." Kissing her gently on the lips, he whispered. "Seriously, Gaz, you are already part Irken, so there is nothing to change." _

There was many private moments during that week. Enough that made her blush. But nothing that would make her father think that she is giving something up easily for Zim. She would wait there. Although, since she gave into her feelings of him, she was finding it so hard not to, but she was strong.

One late night, Zim came in with a smile. "I received some news. They are almost done with the weapons that will help the humans in putting a stop to us." Sitting down beside her, he wrapped her up in a hug. "It is quite good, Tak came in when she did to help aid your father and brother."

"Saying they couldn't do this on their own?" She teased.

"Oh I know they could, but I think they had a little fear in the matter. Probably in hurting your feelings in the process." Kissing the top of her head, he boldly reached his hand under legs and lifted her on his lap.

"Zim..." Cut off in her objections by a deep long kiss from him, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders to kiss him back. Of course she didn't object to him leaning her back into her bed. With her laying on her back, and him laying to his side kissing her, she felt a claw teasingly run up her bare leg. She flinched at first, then relaxed when he continued to run his claw up the side of her body, and lay against her waist. Hearing him moan inside her mouth, she moved to her side to feel him completely against her.

Zim wanted to experiment with something. If she wanted to punch him, she was allowed to. For some reason, he allowed that of her. Moving his hand down to her waist band, he decided to move a single claw between the band and the skin. There was no flinching from her this time, so he placed another claw in with still no more objections. Instead, she moaned. One day he couldn't wait to make her his mate fully. Each day he thought about it, he would become excited and actually a little nervous. He didn't want anyone taking her away from him.

"Sir?" Computers voice chimed in. "Sir?"

Groaning out, "Not now." As he continued kissing his, Gaz.

"I'm sorry, but this is important."

Unhappily pulling away from her with the hugest regret, he stared at her. "How important can this be?"

"Skoodge has been injured sir."

Both of them sitting right up, Zim raised Tenn on the mobile communications. "Tenn? Where is Skoodge at this present time?"

"He is one of the slave detention area's. This is where it happened. Somehow one of the slaves found a weapon to use. It was the same slave that shot at all of us, and you captured personally." She replied.

"Why didn't you transport him to Infirmary?"

"Well, he keeps insisting he is fine, but sir, he isn't. He is being stubborn."

"All right, I will be right there. Thank you, Tenn." Cutting off his comm, he gave Gaz a gentle kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"That's fine. I hope he's fine." Reaching for him to kiss him on his lips, she whispered. "Be careful."

"I will, my love." Standing up fully, he blinked out of there.

Arriving in the detention center, he was not only greeted by his soldiers, but a massive amounts of shouts happening from the humans cheering on that one of their own hurt one of them. Scanning around him quickly, he asked where Skoodge was, and was immediately escorted into a private area.

"Almighty Ta..."

"Skoodge, lay back down." Zim ordered. Seeing him being worked on furiously by a field medic, he saw that with him getting up to greet him, he must of torn something since he was re-oozing blood out of a bandage. The medic was cursing at him in their native language, and by the looks of it, he has been cursing at him for some time.

"How bad is he?" Zim addressed the medic. Skoodge was about to answer, but he cut him off with a hand gesture.

"I don't know how the slave managed it, but as I was told it was a medal object that looked like a blade which he lashed at him. He'll live, possibly if he stops fidgeting, but he did get some veins that I had a horrible time trying to stem off without a proper medical facility. Stop that!" Slamming Skoodge's hands down, Zim saw he tore at another vein.

Approaching Skoodge he looked down upon him. He hoped in him doing this that he would listen to reason. He needed someone he trusted by his side and a dead soldier wouldn't help him. "Skoodge, as a order you are to go with him and get treated right away. You will be back before you know it, but right now you need to listen and cooperate. I need you alive and a dead you doesn't suit our needs."

Looking obviously tired from blood loss, but wanting to voice his concerns, he relented, and nodded his head.

"Excellent. Now I will deal with this little ugly menace." Thanking the doctor for his help, he turned around, issued an order to make sure, Skoodge makes it to the facility. Knowing where they put Iggins, he walked to the Interrogation room, he was greeted by a salivating Iggins trying to gnaw at his cuffs, but being unsuccessful at it since they were electrified. Closing the door, he stood by the door with his arms and legs crossed slightly amazed by this scene. Each time he gnawed, he get shocked, salivate some more, but keep doing it. It was for the most part... Weird.

"In all my life, I have never seen anyone try to get out of those cuffs in that fashion before." Zim commented.

Stopping in mid chew, Iggins fixed him with a one eye crazy stare. "When I get out of these, Zim, you will be dead like your ugly friend." Continues gnawing.

Eyebrow ridge raised up and mouth opened up wide at his 'delusions,' Zim continued to watch as Iggins started sounding like a rabid dog. "Do we feed you enough? I know we do, because I don't need anyone dying on me."

Making one loud, 'HA' sound at that, he started to hit the cuffs against the table. "Yeah I know you don't want starving slaves, so yeah you feed us." Going back to gnawing at his cuffs, he kept fixing Zim with a stare while he twitched on. "Where's Gaz? You spare her because you two's are friends?"

As much as this was fascinating to him, he couldn't take the twitching and salivating any longer he pressed a button to activate a strap in the chair to come out and keep his back firmly pressed against the chair. His hands were already firmly in place with those cuffs, so there was no chance of him harming himself any longer. "Gaz is not your concern, Iggins. Don't worry your ugly head about that."

Groaning and moaning against his restraints, he stopped when he called him ugly. "Yeah, Gaz never liked me."

"How did you get the weapon, Iggins?" Zim asked calmly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Rolling his eyes. "Well, yes, that was the point of the question." He had to remain calm.

"I kissed her you know. It was a sneak kiss. I ran up to her while she was walking out of school grounds, she turned around at the sound, and I kissed her. She was so mad at me that she beat me up, but it was worth it." He mentioned as he smiled at the memory.

Not taking the bait, and knowing that he did do this since Gaz did mention this a few years back, Zim smiled. "There are times when Irken soldiers want to take liberties with slaves. I have heard how some of my male soldiers have been talking about you in particular."

Looking up in shock, Iggins went slack jawed. "What?"

"I never have personally since I wasn't taught in this fashion, but the ones who have I hear know plenty of ways of..."

"I found something glinting in the showers and when I went to look I found it to be lose and so I stowed it away on me until one of you scums came close to me!" Iggins cried out.

"Excellent. Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Zim asked laughing.

"Why Zim? Why are you doing this to us?" Iggins asked out of crazy curiosity.

"It was what I was bred for." Walking to the door he went to open it, and stopped when Iggins started laughing like a hyena.

"She scared me after we shortly met. I thought she was going to kill me. I saw something crazy from her, but after being transfered to her school and watching her. Kissing her. Feeling her up."

Zim granted him a neutral look back.

"She tell you about that? She has small ones, but they are perfect."

Turning himself back to stride over to this ugly human, he appeared calm, but in one swift quick movement he grabbed a large tuft of hair from the top and put his head roughly back. Iggins now was crying in pain, and staring at him in sheer terror. Sneering, Zim said. "Oh yes she did, I know she already paid you back for that as well." Now saying with more menace. "Unlike you, Iggins, I will never force a female to do something against their will. I may have taken over your planet, Earth boy, but there is no way I will force a girl to do something like that against their will. You get me?" Hearing a faint vocal, 'Yes' from him, he released his head. "Even if you maintain control back of your planet and you do that to her or to any other girl, I promise you, I will find you and make you pay."

Going back to his cool exterior, he exited the room, and issued an order to check out the showers for any more things that can be used as weapons. He observed as they did all this. No way no more of his own will get hurt.

Arriving back at base, he smiled when he was greeted down in front of his monitor, by Gaz. Both hugging, she asked how Skoodge was doing.

"He is stubborn, and he may not survive the medic if he keeps moving around." He replied with some humor.

"I like this medic already."

Taking a load off in his chair, he smiled at her. "So is this all you are down here for? To see about Skoodge?"

Smiling, she shook her head. "That is part of the reason, but you know what I said to you before... Let us proceed to the next step in the plan."


	30. Chapter 30

Red and Purple were sound asleep against one another. Red snoring. While Purple mumbled in his sleep. The days have blended so long together for them that they forgot how long they were here. The other day, Purple was distressed when he woke up to have Red's head somehow up his uniform. Purple tried hard to think how he managed that. Both are pretty well shackled up making it impossible to move much, so that in itself made him wish he could scratch his head. If he could only scratch his head. Oh the dreams he did have were of him scratching various parts of his body. Things you take for granted before until you are in this predicament.

As for Red, he often complained to Purple about these donuts that Zim fed them on occasion. What they didn't understand is that they were glutten free and for diabetics so... Well it was torture for him there. Purple often told him to shut up, but that often laid on deaf ears with him.

So on that particular morning with Purple mumbling and Red snoring, Red screamed out, "DONUTS!" Promptly waking Purple up.

Angry at his companion, he was about to say something when he saw a old familiar figure sitting down casually a little ways from them wearing a dark purple and light green lined fitted trench, with black pants and pointed steel tip boots. Believing he was dreaming, he kept whispering to Red to wake up, when he continued snoring, he screamed at him to wake up.

Shooting up and blinking wildly, Red went into a spastic, "What, what, what?!" With no reply forthcoming from him, he followed his gaze to the figure across from them. "Uh, Purple... Are we dreaming?"

"I think we are." He replied casually.

"Then why did you wake me from my dream within my dream then?" Red asked stupidly.

"Because I wanted to see if I'm dreaming."

"Well you are, so go to sleep then." Shutting his eyes, he opened them back up again when the figure spoke.

"Some things just don't change with you both. You still are the two most moronic, Tallest we have ever had."

"Hey!" Red exclaimed in a whining tone.

"Silence." The voice was soft, but very abrupt. "I can say whatever I wish to say about the two of you."

"Maybe, but that was still mean." Red moaned.

Purple for his part studied the figure. "You're dead."

One antenna rising with that, she had a lilting laugh. "Don't you love a good ruse? I know I do."

"We were told you were dead."

Head cocked to her side casually, she just sat there, studying her prey. "Hire a better assassin to do the job next time."

"Well maybe we will." Red assured her trying to cross his arms, but seeing as that was impossible, gave up and looked at her with a cocky expression.

Growling at his companion through gritted teeth he said. "Shut it." Looking back over at her, Purple said normally. "I know you aren't even, Dai. I mean Zim even asked us about who killed you, so I know this is some sort of trick."

Giving him a sideways smile, she started to suck at her teeth for a long time until Purple growled. "After all these years, that still drives you crazy. That amazes me."

Standing up finally, she walked over to them as if she was stalking her prey. Their eyes both on her. Red who tried to act like he was brave, but she saw in his eyes he was afraid. While Purple still looked in disbelieve, but saw something that was akin to lust. Stopping a foot from them, she placed her hands on her hips to scan them both over, before getting down on her hunches in front of Purple.

"I remember how you use to lust after me, Purple." She practically sang. "What happened? Was that a ruse in itself so you can kill me later? You actually came up to my father to ask to court me."

Purple became transfixed looking into her beautiful face. So far how she walked, sat, and spoke was like her. The way she smelled was lovely. He was so transfixed with her that he didn't take notice of Red's dumbfounded expression.

"You wanted to be with her, Purple?" Red asked. Which sounded innocent, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears.

Well not on Dai, who did hear that, but didn't let him in that she heard at all. Reaching out, as if to touch him against his cheek, she held her hand in the air. "It hurt me that in the end you wanted to hurt me."

Wanting that touch so badly again, Purple finally spoke. "It was never a ruse. I honestly wanted you."

Still calm, but unhappy, she slapped him and stood up quickly. "Liar."

"It was never a lie, Dai. I swear."

"So why go through with that plan? The one with killing off all of us, including me. You sent that killer to my new home almost killing my child in the process." She spoke with some venom. "You knew at one time, I had feelings for you as well."

Trying to move, but unable to, Purple pleaded. "Get us out of here and we still can be together. We can kill of, Zim and go back to our planet, and start anew."

Coming at him again, she grabbed him at his throat. "Why did you do it?" She breathed in his face. Looking over at Red, she added. "Did you know on this planet there is an insect called the Preying Mantis. The female as soon as she mates with the male she will rip his head off." Seeing both their horrified expressions, she smiled happily. "Without all that horrible mating process with the both of you, blech, I proceed in ripping both your heads off. How does that sound boys?"

"He said something about your father saying no to something and said that our plan was to proceed as follows." Red belted out. He loved his handsome face.

"What you did to that planet. What happened to it now, is the direct result of you." She accused. "Zim, as your new Tallest, has just right in punishing you. Be happy he hasn't executed you for the amount of treason you have done."

Purple was sputtering so she released his neck. "We have Elders still..."

"They are not real!" She barked losing her lilting tone. "So as they are not real, they will also be held accountable for treason."

"But..."

"But what, Purple? Hmmm? My own child will be taking place as an Elder soon enough, and trust me, watching her, she is not someone you want to mess around with." Dai stated strongly. Looking to her left she gave a small smile. "I believe food has been brought for you."

Strolling in with Mini Moose, Zim smiled confidently at Dai and walked close to them to drop some donuts directly in front of them. "Enjoy and also enjoy when you are brought in front of the new Elders for your punishment along with another traitor." Nodding to Dai, he made his way out.

"Sugar free? I didn't know they made those type of donuts." Making a face, she laughed. "I bet you wish I was a Preying Mantis now."

"Dai, I did love you." Purple mentioned in the hope it would still help.

"I had no clue that you were a female Preying Mantis, Purple. Damn, I can't believe you held that away from me so well." Tsking at him, she wandered off.

Arriving in the computer room, Gaz deactivated the program, and sighed heavily. "I have never been so happy to know that dad had an additional tape hidden of mom. So thankful you had them really chained up down there, I actually was afraid of him kissing me for a second. I would of lost it for a second and killed him right then and there."

Holding her in his arms, he kissed the top of her head. "You did fantastic down there, my Gaz." Pulling back from her to look at her face, he mentioned proudly. "I really love the insect reference, that seemed to have gotten them."

"I love those insects, they are so fascinating. So where to next?"

"Lard Nar will be last since he is the one responsible for your mother, but..."

"Zim, I know you are afraid for my safety there, but we knew this would be dangerous." Gaz sighed when he walked a couple steps away from her. "Zim?"

Opening his mouth to speak, he was interrupted by the Computer, which he noted was becoming too much of a habit between them both.

"Sir, I analyzed that tape that Lard Nar sent you and I notice it is nothing but one huge fabrication. In fact, I decided to go back to all the tapes he sent you, and I don't know how he did it without others noticing it, but regarding the most dangerous Prison planet we have, well those prisoners are set free. What you saw there is just images he placed in there himself." The Computer added, without really needing to, but did. "So we have a million of the worst killers out there somewhere."

Gaz didn't like that, but she had to ask. "In essence aren't Irken Invaders known to sometimes kill? "When they absolutely have to."

Tearing his eyes from the computer, he looked at her directly. "Gaz, these killers on this planet, make us nothing but little cuddly teddy bears you give to a small child to sleep with."


	31. Chapter 31

"My Tallest. To what honor is it that you are here?" Lard Nar chirped as he risen up from his seat.

Examining all around him, Zim laid his eyes finally on his once trusted solider. It was his fault really to trust a former member of the Resisty. Smiling at him, he indicated everyone should sit back down. "Is there a reason that needs to be given for me to visit?"

Shifting his eyes to the right then back to him, he replied in a slight drawl. "Nooooo."

Noting his eye shift, Zim just pretended to look ahead of him. "Excellent. Now tell me if there is anything... Dire to touch upon."

"Well um what do you mean, my Tallest?"

"Well for one thing, any news on the spy on the Resisty ship?"

Sweating a little, he replied, "Well no, in fact, I haven't heard from him for quite a while now."

"Well, isn't that a bit odd for you?"

Cracking his neck, he replied with a tiny bit more confidence. "Actually no. When I first started out on the Resisty and I spied, sometimes it took days before I would be able to report in."

Chuckling, Zim waved his hand in the air. "I never was imprinted to be a spy, so that is why I'm asking you about this. I honestly don't know how it is on the other side."

Chuckling with him, Lard Nar relaxed more. "True, because there are many who have to be trained in that speciality."

"Correct." Zim replied. "You are doing an excellent job here, I am going down to check on other things, before heading back to Earth. I just felt like having a face to face with you, even if it was brief."

Smiling at him, he bowed. "No problem, my Tallest. We shall speak again soon." As soon as Zim vanished, he mumbled. "Idiot."

* * *

_"Our faces were seen on a day to day basis" Her mother spoke. "We never kept ourselves hidden away, like I know they are doing now. We wanted everyone to be comfortable with us. To trust us. My grandfather spoke how much it is nice to treat others like they matter."_

_ "The thing they didn't notice is that while I was on my journey as far away as possible from there, I planted a device to record their every movement. I watched this as I navigated my cruiser. So there I didn't have any premonitions, just suspicions. They were told about us being brought in, BUT death. Oh no. Death, was something to be uncovered by someone of position." She paced a little. _

_"How do I explain all of this without it being lost in total confusion? Even while I'm talking about all this, I start getting confused by it, and really I have to force myself to keep talking. Red and Purple told them to remain hidden in those chambers. They said that they are 'related' to us, when really they are nothing but hired morons." Laughing at the absurd nature again, she stopped to focus on the camera. "Gaz, I know it will be you who will be reviewing all this one day. You will be taking my place. I have confidence in you."_

_ "My daughter, the Elders robes are the most powerful. The others are taught to respect them. They may be all men on there right now, and I'm not sure if they still are by time you see this, but sweetheart, that robe is your ticket to get the respect you need. You will still need a Tallest there to help stop a war from happening, since really it will be you and him, but baby you can do it."_

Gaz stared in the mirror, with the Elder robe on, which was really just a fitted riders jacket. Short in the front and tapers long at the back. She didn't bother putting her mom's image on. She just wanted see what it would look like on. While the style of jacket actually wasn't so bad, she might have to change the colors. Closing her eyes, she kept picturing her moms face along with every memorization of each word she has said so far.

_"I liked, Purple, and I did know he asked my father for permission to become my mate. Really, as I said, I liked him, and I'm not saying this because of your dad. Out of any planet I can crash land on and be found by the inhabitant, I'm glad it was here and by him. It sounds cliche, but it is true. He made me feel like I truly matter and that I'm truly loved. I know one day you both will have that too." _

Opening her eyes back up, she turned herself into her mom, and blinked out of there.

* * *

Foodcourtia. Zim shuddered several times as he stood around. The sites and smells of this place. Ugh and the things wandering around. Really, there were Irkens and other cultures around, but here, since he didn't have fond memories of it, he found himself almost gagging literally in front of millions.

"I am not complaining about Bloaties to Gaz ever again, because this is disgusting on a mass scale." He promised himself.

Getting stopped by some fellow Irkens and him exchanging pleasantries with them, he found himself within eye shot of Shloogorgh's Flavor Monster. Taking a deep breath, he puffed himself up and marched right up to it and through the door.

"Zimmmmm..." Sizz-Lor's baritone voice rang out. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Sizz-Lor, as your Tallest, I have to speak to you about something urgent." Zim replied not allowing him to frighten him.

Letting a scoff out at that, he said. "Well as you can see I have a business to run here, so that is my urgent."

Crossing his arms, Zim shook his head. "As much as I admire that, I still must request it now, and in private."

Laughing at him, Sizz-Lor turned his back on him to return to the kitchen. "Go away, Zim."

Squinting his eyes at his retreating rotund back, Zim ran fully into him tackling him into the kitchen. Separating from him, Zim quickly prepared himself for his onslaught. "You never turn your back on a Tallest."

Grunting onto his feet finally, he tried to reach for Zim, but he jumped back in time. "But it is fine for them to turn their back on you, is that correct?"

"I don't know what they did to you and how you really ended up here, but I'm not here to throw water on you." Zim replied avoiding another attack. Annoyed, he fired his gun on him, putting some netting around him securing him to the wall.

"Let me out of this, Zim or else when I finally am I will..."

"Go ahead, but you know what happens when you do carry out that threat." Zim glared at him. "I came here feeling that if anyone can do some good, is you. I have a traitor in my midst who let out an entire planet full of prisoners."

"So what?"

"Do' Elgtric. That particular planet, and I have no clue where they are." Zim had to now talk in harsh whispers to him.

Eyes widening, he said. "Oh" Dumbfounded.

"I'm not asking you to find each and every prisoner, even though I think I have a possible clue where they might end up. Well at least some. The Resisty."

"Let me out of this, this isn't a place to talk." He growled.

Releasing him, Zim watched as he issued orders to one of the other employees, and indicted he should follow. "If this is a trick, Sizz-Lor..."

"It isn't, because I'm sure we have plenty of more to talk about then that." Going upstairs, he opened the door up to his apartment, and when Zim walked in, he secured it from prying eyes and ears. "Alright, Zim, spill."

An hour and some minutes later, Zim stared at his impassive face waiting for an answer. He felt like he was trying to move a mountain with his bare claws.

"Alright Zim. I'm in." Smiling sinisterly, he added. "Time to introduce me formerly to this traitor."

Knowing that Sizz-Lor was a stickler for order and not a lover of chaos, he knew this was a great thing for him to see him. He still hated Foodcourtia.


	32. Chapter 32

Zim came back to base in a relatively happy mood. To say that Lard Nar's not so hidden expression to Sizz-Lor joining again, already showed a certain success. Seeing how he had to be assigned to him so long ago, and not only being frightened of Sizz-Lor's brutus behavior at times, will only prove effective in the long run.

Hope you enjoy that for all those fake tapes you sent me and letting loose mass murderers into our system, you crazy dick. Zim thought evilly as he wandered to see if Gaz was in her chambers in which thankfully she was.

She was laying on her bed just staring up above her. She seemed to have a dreamily far away look on her. As he approached, he noted what she wore, which seemed to be her usual night clothes. Short black fitted shorts, with a fitted tank top that did little to quell his imagination. The smile playing on his lips was not so innocent when he arrived by her bedside and sat right next to her hip.

"How was your day, my Gaz?"

"Funny how the other day you called me, your love, and now I'm just your Gaz?" She asked a little playfully placing her hand gently on his upper thigh.

Smiling down at her, he replied. "You are both to me and one of the same." Leaning down, he kissed the exposed part of her stomach.

Keeping a little moan inside her head, she ran her hand down his arm. "Very smooth, Zim. My day was well. I roamed around as my mother, just to see what it was like."

Laying over her body, but being careful not to put his weight on her, he said. "And how was that like for you?"

"Doubt they know anything of my mother, but they knew the outfit. When one called Tenn approached me to talk to me and ask me a dozen questions, I told her if you have any questions to who I am, then talk to, Zim."

Nodding his head, he ran one clawed finger playfully on the side of her stomach, to the middle, to the other side, and back, while listening to her.

"Being in the middle of a battle is crazy. Never thought I'd actually be in one. A lot of downtown was pretty destroyed. I was tempted to visit Dib and my dad, but decided not to. Then as I watched some destruction happen in front of my eyes. I got frustrated so I ended up going to where you told me where Bret and Iggins was held."

Zim stopped his touching at the mention of her ex's name.

"I just couldn't help myself, especially when I think how truly bad he is." Gaz said thoughtfully. Looking into Zim's eyes, then studying his face, she reached up to gently place a hand on his cheek at first, then with just the smooth side of her fingernail, she ran her finger up his face, in between his eyes, to his forehead, where she once again laid her hand against him, and very softly went to his antenna. "It has been a while at least where I released some frustration, but I had to make like I was angry for what he did to Skoodge." Running his antenna in between her fingers softly, she loved this soft purring sound he started to emit. "So I punched him a few times before leaving."

"Oh my demoness." Zim purred with his eyes now closed from the sensations she was giving him.

Running her fingers along his other antenna, she noticed how delicious this looked to her. She had to admit, she did tame down over the years in her anger, she had a feeling it may happen, but those few times when she released a little badness from her, she couldn't help feel excited, and the only one who always accepted her the way she is, was Zim. Watching him shift and move on top of her. with her between his legs, but being still so thoughtful in keeping his head level for her to keep her attentions to his antennas. Hell, she almost started purring herself.

"So, my Zim, how did your plan go today?" She inquired, moving one hand down to the collar of his Tallest outfit and dipping a finger slightly inside it.

"Sizz-Lor has come aboard and is now there to make Lard Nar piss his pants. Obviously not literally, but you get the jest." Pausing to enjoy the sensations she was causing in which he wanted to see what more she will do to him, he added. "Oh the look on his face when I told him about Sizz-Lor joining him for now on was priceless."

Moaning when she undid his jacket and ran her hands along him almost made him melt. Oh she is his demoness. Groaning internally inside his head to go on, he said. "I'm thinking of bringing you to Irk with me, but for now in disguise."

Gaz wasn't really fond of pouting, but she did it anyhow.

"I know you are just playing with me right now with that thing you are doing with your mouth."

Smiling playfully at him, she wrapped one leg around one of his.

Between the stroking of the antenna, his chest and now her leg around his, he was going to issue a strong payback to her. But no a plan is a plan. "I know this wasn't in our original plan, but let us make him think he is seeing a ghost in you. We have too many prisoners to think about and we have to force that hand. We also need Earth to get back in Earth's hands."

"Zim? You alright? You are rushing there in your plan at the present second."

Looking at her mock devil horns happening, he rushed in his answer a little bit. "Well you are exciting me a little too much, my love, so yes, I am a bit rushed to think." Softly moving a strap aside, he kissed one naked shoulder of hers. Trailing kisses from one shoulder then along her collar bone, dipping a little near her rise, then back up as he trailed kisses to the other shoulder after he removed that strap. Payback was hearing her slightly halted breathing from him doing that, along with his teasing at the bottom hem of her shirt with his claw.

"It is risky, I know, to show a disguised version of you, but it needs to be done. I know you can protect yourself and even I will protect you." He went on. Hearing her agree to that, in between moans, he went on.

"I honestly think that those prisoners make up a new portion of the Resisty, so with more alliances, that would be with Earth, if they agree, then it will be worth it." Moving her shirt up, he kissed her stomach. "We can fine tune this as we go along." Removing his jacket smoothly he loved when Gaz's hands laid upon him again.

"I will introduce you as an Elder eventually. A natural born one. I'm sorry a D.N.A test will be put forth to prove the validity of that." Gaz moaned her response to that. "I will need to talk to your father about something else deeply important and that is asking for your hand."

Gaz stopped moaning, and looked at him. "I wonder how that will be? Especially if Dib hears about that."

"I suppose he will be fine with it since I helped mend some things with you and him." He said proudly. "Also with Dib."

Covering her eyes with her hands, she groaned. "God! Does your ego know no bounds, Zim?"

"No, but just in case it does, I want it caught right now then set free again." He smirked.

Laughing at that, she sat up to wrap him in her arms before deftly making him get on his back. "Payback is coming for you, Zim."


	33. Chapter 33

**Zim really is trying to play with my brain right now.**

* * *

Up in space, Lard Nar walked away from the bridge as calmly as possible away from everyone. The turn of events that happened just became an over abundance of nerves wrapped up in smelly gift wrap, that when you opened it up, you still ended up with slime in your face. Sizz-Lor has already proven that it in a short amount of time how difficult it is becoming for him to hide anything. At least the other Irkens were a little more capable of not questioning his every move and speech pattern.

Nodding to a few dumb dumb Irkens on the way to his private chambers, he went in and started jumping up and down in a fit of anger. Grabbing the nearest thing to him, he bit down on it to growl as he jumped.

Stopping in mid anger, he focused suddenly outside into space, he had to formulate something more in his brain. Something that Zim won't detour him again. He found out quick enough, mostly through a transmission he received when he halted his own soldiers from firing on a purple headed girl, that when he focused on the house he came from, he dimly remembered it was the same house he went to a long time ago to kill an Elder. A little purple headed thing came in to try to stop him, but failed. He wondered with him protecting that girl, is there something more to that picture? Silently berating himself for not listening more to him as he talked. And boy can Zim talk a lot when he wanted to. He most likely mentioned this girl.

"What would happen if I killed you like I did your mama?" He said to himself as he smiled, which was quickly wiped off his face when he had a second thought. "Great idea, but now I have to figure out how to contact my armada without that idiot knowing."

Angry with everything again, he now started to hit his head against his bed, and growling each time face met mattress.

Sizz-Lor smiled to himself on the bridge, grunted nothing coherent, and felt it was time to re-frustrate that idiot once again. He actually allowed him a bit of time to himself, but knowing it was time to plant something in his quarters, he went to go and meet up with him. Not bothering to bang on the door, he barged in to see the idiot stumble in mid rant and fall almost on his rear before catching him.

"You don't just barge into someone's quarters without permission!" Lard Nar barked as he got up.

"Hmmph" Chomping on his cigar looking thing in his mouth, he sneered at him. "Oh do forgive the intrusion, next time I'll announce my presence to you via a cavalcade of horns and soldiers for your mightiness."

Half lidded and mouth dropped open at that sarcasm, he really didn't know how to respond to that, except. "Uh yeah I guess that would be nice if that is what Irkens really do even though I never seen Zim's presence marked in that way."

Making a notable sound as he chomped down, Sizz-Lor sneered. "Hmph, you are naive. You are needed back on the bridge."

"Alright fine." Head in the air, the diminutive traitor walked past him.

Idiot. Sizz-Lor thought, as he planted a camera in the room. He may be large, but he scoffed at anyone who thought he was slow.

* * *

Tenn herself viewed the Earth troops as they suddenly seemed to go silent. So much activity and then the motion of the engines of their vehicles seemed to rumble into that of one of those large rat creatures she encountered once before. Looking at their planes flying off in the direction they came, she just stared at it in question. Things suddenly seemed to go quiet. Their own soldiers ducked into their strange vehicles and backed away from them. She watched all around seeing the equally confused looks of her troops.

They can't be giving up, can they? She thought.

In different locations on Earth, the same thing was happening that was happening in front of Tenn. They wondered if they actually won, but had to hail Zim for his opinion on what to do.

"You are to hold your locations and not back down." Came Zim's order. "This is obviously a trick."

Respecting their Tallest's command, they held themselves down, and waited.

* * *

In front of the Membrane house, a couple of figures looked up at the barricaded structure. Steel doors and lasers on the outside on the lawn. Looking at one another, they activated the one thing they knew that can get past something almost very primitive. Once inside, they will lay in wait for the one they spotted with the newest Tallest. According to some reports, he had a bit of a rival between the Membranes and him, but became friends with one.

"Lard Nar is a moron." One gravelly toned bumpy looking shadow said as he hunched over.

"He thinks he is smart, we show him good and the inhabi... A what that word? The things that live here, something." The leaner one spoke as he giggled with unspoken thoughts.

"We wait. Seeing old broadcasts this girl is something evil."

Snorting as he laughed, he hugged his companion until he got punched. "I like em feisty."

"We play with her later. Right now we wait."

* * *

"Zim! Dib told me that everything is ready. Dad is speaking to the military and they will go as soon as you say the word. Or at least talk to them yourself." Gaz spoke as he re-entered the lab. Taking a piece of whatever he had on his jacket, and tossing it aside. "Perhaps it is best you speak to them over the monitor."

Holding her hand, he kissed her cheek. "I will."

"What was that on your jacket?"

Brushing a bit more of it off him, he spoke matter of factly. "Squid. Had a bit of fun down there with Red and Purple."

Running her hands along his chest, she looked into his eyes and pouted. "Oh and I wasn't allowed to have any fun?"

"We will have plenty of fun on Irk very soon. I promise. In fact, time to get dressed, my love. As I already hear, Lard Nar is already very stressed." Soft chuckling started until he threw his head back and laughed maniacally with his claws in the air. Relaxing a bit, he stared at the monitor. "Yeessssssssssss."


	34. Chapter 34

At least she memorized the map of Irk so didn't feel like an idiot wandering around with her head cut off. She may have, Zim by her side, but still, it was a good thing. He had her visit the fake ones before anything. What she was greeted with after they entered, looked like they can fit into a Bloaties costume. While her outfit was fitted to her slim frame, theirs looked like it was ready for someone to use it as a parachute.

They all looked at Zim with trepidation, but her was something she couldn't quite place her finger on.

"Once again, your manners on how you greet me is a great shame." Zim noted.

Seeing them all struggle to stand up or even move around, Gaz noted loudly. "Because they are much too fat." In her mother's voice. "But again, they aren't real Elders."

"How dare you speak to us that way, female. You will bow to us for your arrogance." One blubbered out.

Stepping forward, she placed her hands on her hips, and narrowed her eyes at not only him, but the rest of them. "I will speak to you however I wish it as I am the only true Elder, while the rest of you are not from my family, but a bunch of impostors Red and Purple placed in here to do whatever they wish under their rule."

"My Tallest? Will you allow her to speak to us like this?" Another fatso spoke directly to Zim, but Zim merely yawned his response back to him.

"Your Tallest knows exactly who I am. We sought one another out, you fat cowards." Approaching them from one end, she slowly walked past them eyeing them. "My name is Dai." In her head she loved the satisfaction of seeing the recognition of her mother's name in their faces. "I didn't birth you. I know my father, my brother, sister, nor cousin birthed you." Stopping at the end, she turned and rejoined Zim's side. "But I did birth a daughter of my very own. Half human and half Irken. She is a true born Elder, while all of you are nothing but sludge that has gathered in all the finest greasiest establishments on Foodcourtia."

Looking at Zim, they both shared a tiny laugh. "Of course I am being kind in that last assessment."

"But being half of another species doesn't warrant her to be a full Elder." One objected.

"There is nothing in the laws regarding that whatsoever just so long as she has the genetic code of an Elder, and she is my daughter, so that fully warrants her here." Stepping towards them, she added. "All of you on the other hand, are what is against the law. This calls for a certain prison." Looking back at Zim who happily stayed quiet, but tapped his claw against the side of his mouth in thought, before she turned back to them. "Now tell me what planet am I possibly thinking about? Come on men, repeat after me, what planet am I possibly thinking about?"

Hearing them mumble something, she walked closer to them. "Say what? What did you say? My Tallest, did you hear them?" Zim shook his head, then raised his hands up, palms up to issue them to speak up.

"Splek M'ort" They all droned unhappily.

"Oh that is much better." She smiled. "I think as a reward before my daughter is properly introduced, well I want you all to list every crime you have done since Red and Purple put you there, and then I will reconsider that planet."

"To go against what she wishes I will send you to the worst prison planet imaginable on both our orders." Zim said out loud. "Do you have any issues with what is requested of you?" Seeing them nervously shake their heads, he smiled. "Good and believe me I will know when you lie in those reports."

"You will have 24 hours to finish them. We will be back then." She warned them.

Seeing them now issue a proper send off to them, they walked out of there proudly. When they got far enough away, Gaz initiated the worm hole and brought them back to base, removing the holo of her mother, and hugging him. "I know you wanted to do something else, but I was so excited that I had to hug you as myself before we proceeded."

Lifting her off the ground, he loved feeling her legs wrap around his waist. "I'm very proud of you. You are my demoness." Kissing her, he said. "Oh and when you face them as yourself, I will have a hard time containing myself."

Smiling mischievously. "Oh really? Like how?"

"I'd be tempted to take you before our mating. That is how."

"Now now behave, you will get that I promise you."

"Sir! The transmission from the chambers has been beamed to Lard Nar's quarters on the ship." Computer informed them briskly.

* * *

Back in his room to rest, and to check on his private camera's in various locations, he brought up the one that had a red tag against it. As he watched it and re-watched the transmission he became increasingly horrified. He watched how she walked and how she spoke. Everything was spot on to the female he tracked down and studied before killing. He knew he killed her. There was no way she survived. She spoke of a daughter. No, that one had to die too. He should of killed her too that day.

"No you are dead. I killed you. I saw you dying." After each time he watched the transmission, he kept repeating the same thing.

Sizz-Lor on his part watched him watching that. Grunting, he sent a very private transmission to Zim showing this video to him. The daughter may be a half breed, but she is still an Elder born in his eyes.

* * *

In the living room, they were both interrupted by Computer again. "Transmission from Sizz-Lor. It is a valid tape he is sending you."

"Show it on the television, Computer." Setting his drink aside he positioned himself to watch it. Asking to repeat it once again, he looked over at Gaz, with a sleepy Gir on her lap.

"He sees a ghost." She stated.

"He may be saying three things verbally, but we both know we put a target on your back." Taking her hand, he knew it was a chance they had to take, but really he wasn't completely comfortable with it.

"Well, Zim, I hate to say it, but... We both have targets on our backs." Smiling as she looked down at the sleepy Gir, she said. "Thank you for the early engagement present, honey."


	35. Chapter 35

**I forgot to mention that when Gaz is pretending to be her mother, she will become a bit more patronizing. I'm not making her mom to be some sort of "witch," but with having to prove some rightful things after you been so wronged in the past. I thought it would be more suiting at the moment. Would you be a sweet person with all the lovely things that are happening? I know I never have been when I've been wronged.**

**Just thought I mention all that. When you are tired, you tend to forget things. **

**Your reviews are very appreciated. :)**

* * *

"Professor Membrane, how do you know this will work to our favor? They came to our planet enslaving most of the inhabitants, and you believe these weapons will make us allies in the end? Sounds pretty damn absurd if you ask me." The President questioned from the conference table surrounded by his cabinet.

"Well I understand completely why you would think this, but even I met the one in charge and this was his plan in the first place." Membrane said as he stood erect with his shoulders back and his arms behind him. "With the help of my son and Tak." He indicated both Dib and a disguised Tak with a simple wave of his hand.

"Yes, but it is highly doubtful if this is what they want. What is to stop them from simply killing the President and the rest of us, once they get close to us?" Asked the Treasurer.

"Look, I know all these questions are valid, but even I known this alien a long time, and I have to admit he does seem truthful in all this." Dib interrupted.

"You known about him a long time, yet didn't bother to report him?!" The General asked. "Poppycock!"

Rubbing a hand from his forehead to his chin in frustration, he spoke tiredly. "How many times I have tried but was ignored. They thought I was crazy."

Patting his sons head, Membrane jumped back in. "Now now all of you. To his credit he has, and no one believed him."

Gaz and Zim watched the exchange. While Zim was preparing himself on what to say, even though he knew he was always perfect, but still he needed the proper moment to blink in. Gaz though had a misgiving.

"I'm worried that they will hurt you and your own kind will also do the same." She said.

"Gaz, you know I will be excellent in all this."

Standing in front of him, she forced him to look into her eyes. "When you dial back that ego of yours, you think a lot better, and your plans succeed. When you make your ego get the best of you, well... Need I give you a laundry list of failed missions of yours?"

"I don't know what 'laundry' has to do with any of this, but you know I will be fine. Have faith."

Groaning internally she instead gave him a hug. "Heres hoping then."

Tak wanted to explode at them not listening to them, but she just stood there being silent. Although, with Dib getting so angry at times he would shout something that would make her reach for his hand to try to calm him. Dib would shoot her a look that she couldn't quite decipher, until he gave her a hopeless looking smile.

"What is bad is that we haven't faced the United Nations yet. Well I know they are monitoring this exchange, but still, just imagine them climbing all over us." Dib whispered to her.

"If I could, I would go with Zim, if he would allow me, I just feel there needs to be some level of protection for him." Tak grinded out through her teeth. In the back of her mind, she laughed so hard at how she is willing to protect him now, when before she wanted nothing more then to destroy him. "Perhaps after this transmission has ended, before the next one happens, we open up the line to him to talk to him."

Nodding his agreement there, Dib whispered. "Gaz is normally pretty solid, but seeing her show her softer side more often since she has gotten older, I'm sure it is worrying her." Feeling another squeeze of his hand from her, he smiled briefly to her, before returning his attentions to his dad and that idiot cabinet.

"We will confer in an hour, Professor Membrane after we speak to the U.N, then we can all gather to speak about all this." The President haughtily informed him, before cutting off the transmission.

Meeting his sons gaze, Membrane for once lowered his goggles. "We best be talking to, Zim."

"I'm right here." Zim said popping in with Gaz by his side. Zim was obviously very confident. Gaz held the look of apprehension in her eyes as she quickly let go of his hand, and strode over to her brothers side.

The Professor faced Zim. "As unfond as I am about this whole alien invasion thing in the first place and seeing how you want us as allies, you gotta admit it is still pretty... How do I say it?"

"Clever?" Zim put in happily.

"Insane." He replied deadpanned. "This all could of been accomplished without all this pomp and circumstance that you put forth."

"Yes, I understand that, but I will tell you this, I spent many years on this planet as a joke. A defective. According to everyone's opinion. My mission was a lie, as they told me. They sent me here in hopes that I will die. Yes, they wanted me to kill myself. When they told me all this, I was naturally depressed and did pull the plug on my own pak." Zim explained.

Dib, Tak and him didn't know about the last part. The only one who knew and kept it a secret to the point of pretending it didn't happen was Gaz herself. Dib glanced at his sisters retreating backside as she wandered into the nearest room. Near enough to hear anything if need be, but far enough for her to hide her face.

"Gaz found me and plugged me back in. She told me to keep on living and that there will be that one day in which they will regret what they have done to me." Zim continued. "No, this whole thing wasn't her idea, and trust me when I say she was angry at me for a while. I just want you to know this, Professor."

Membrane glanced up for a second to see his daughter leave the room, before glancing back at Zim. By the sound of the door closing again, he had a feeling it was Dib following her.

"I was naturally laughed at here for years, but after so much looking back and reflecting, I have to admit, I might laugh too, but as I grew older and my friendship with Gaz became stronger, I started reflecting on Irk and the Tallest that were in charge. How they treated everyone, including myself, how those few visits with the Elders made me think that they are nothing like the Elders I was taught about. The ones they actually have legends for. Well most of those stories were bull compared to the truth, which is what I recovered soon after I became a Tallest myself." Looking over at Tak. "I hated her at first, but as years went on that was pretty stupid really. When I was busy gathering everyone before the invasion, I was seeking her out pretty heavily. I needed someone just as passionate as myself. Thank Irk she came and here we stand."

Putting his hand on Zim's shoulders, Membrane felt there was still holes here. "It explains a little more, but I do have lots of questions for you."

"Which you may ask. Hell if I confused you right now and before, talk to Gaz and Dib, they know much better that often times I have a short attention span. In fact your own daughter will lightly slap me on the back of the head or just say something that makes me snap back into reality."

"Why don't you ask me as well. When I first spoke to you as myself, you wouldn't listen to me, you kept interrupting me." Tak said putting her two cents in before adding. "He has gotten a lot better since then though."

Meanwhile in the other room, Gaz was wiping a stupid tear from her eye when she heard the door click behind her. She knew it was Dib. She always knew her brothers presence, but didn't yell at him to leave her alone.

Past experience still made him nervous to touch her even if she stopped yelling at him or hitting him when did do that now. "Gaz? Do you want to talk?"

"I blacked it out of my own head, Dib." She replied softly with her head down. "I had some small tiny dreams of it when he just left, but not before. I blocked it from my own head because I just don't want to remember that image again." Sniffling she went on. "To see him in that state made me think of mom when I saw her lifeless body, so as quickly as I can think, I reactivated him. Oh how he cursed even as weak he was. He meant something to me. I care about him. But at that moment, I didn't realize how much I loved him. That crazy poorly disguised alien with A.D.D and some crazy ass plans. With me he was always genuine. With me, actually loving and understanding. When I'm upset, he will put everything else aside to think of me."

Crying more with thinking of her mom and then him like that, she didn't realize, Dib placed his arms around her until she her head buried in his chest. "I know you don't like him, but he is not who he was long ago, Dib."

"I'm starting to see that now. I didn't know all the details of moms death, but I knew it affected you more, what is horrible is that I didn't know you witnessed it first hand. Dad made up an excuse. I guess he didn't want me going even crazier."

"Too late." She sniffled after trying to make a poor joke. She still felt his polite laugh.

"I know I've been a pain in the ass, but I do care for you, Gaz. As your brother, I just want you safe."

"I know you care, why do you think I softened up towards you over the years?" Taking a step away from him, she smiled. "I know it wasn't fair that you ended up having to act like the primary caretaker of both of us. I know I was a brat. I was so angry for so many years. Wanting to get the bastard who murdered mom, but ending up finding him until years later."

Eyes wide, he asked, almost insanely. "Who? Who is it?"

"Someone hired by the old Tallest and Zim and I found out who it was." Seemingly the tears dried up quickly. The look in her eyes was something of mirth. "Zim and I have been doing things to insure that he goes down. Of course I think Zim will be doing the final call there. I believe he is worried about me even when he is trying to act otherwise."

Dib was gonna respond but were interrupted by a knock, and Tak poking her head in. "Sorry to interrupt you, but we need you."

Nodding both their heads, they walked back out. Zim focused on Gaz's face in which he looked like he wanted to be by her side, but held off. Standing next to him directly was their dad. Gaz and Dib noted silently how their dad's hand was around Zim's shoulder.

"I'll be heading over to them personally with Tak by my side, to speak to your United Nations and of course the President of here." Zim informed them all. "Tak made a good argument there on why I need her there. All the nations leaders will hear what we have to say, and Computer will make sure that our broadcast isn't heard to our own troops." Walking to Gaz to gently take her hand, he watched as Dib gave Tak a hug, before she took Gaz's hand. "I'll have her back to you soon." Zim assured Dib before blinking out back to base.

"Computer we have to increase our parameters when it comes to this broadcast. Are you prepared?" Zim inquired.

When am I ever not prepared, my Tallest? Computer thought sarcastically, before replying. "Yes."

"Let's start then."


	36. Chapter 36

15 minutes into the broadcast, Zim and Tak blinked into the U.N, and was greeted immediately by gasps and weapons. A huge bustling of voices started to speak all at once. Tak prepared herself by his side while Zim searched everyone's faces in front of him, and on the screens as well. He appeared calmer then Tak at least. He gently placed a hand on her upper arm before he took a step forward noticing how the guards made a noticeable click on their weapons preparing to fire at him just in case this was a trick. He just watched them with a calm ease about him. He knew the weapons could hurt him, but he wasn't going to come in here with obvious tension and hostility in his body. He didn't know anyone's names here. Maybe he should of, but really he didn't care at the moment. He noticed on the screens were the faces of all the Presidents of all the countries safely tucked away like babes. Per Gaz, even if they are useless, they will treat them as treasures. With her view on politics, he could tell she will make a very interesting Elder.

As someone instructed everyone to calm down, Zim couldn't see him, but with all the confidence he had in his mind and body, he seemed to have stood impossibly taller then his 7'5" frame.

"I am the Almighty Tallest, Zim from the planet Irk. We have existed many years simply taking over many planets by many needs necessary." This caused a natural stir which died down to let him speak more. "I was cloned and as a smeet I was programmed to be an Invader." Seeing their questionable looks when he said the word 'smeet' he added. "Smeet is the same as a baby here on Earth."

"There have been other Tallest, besides myself, who issued the same commands over the decades, but since I have become the Tallest after seeing a horrible injustice happening, I decided that a change is needed. A change for the better."

"What is a Tallest?" Asked a woman of an accent he couldn't quite decipher until she said 'Tallest' so he assumed it was a question regarding that.

"What type of change?" Asked a man with another accent which he was glad he could hear more easily.

"A Tallest is a leader of my race. We also have Elders who help govern and sanction a lot of what happens on my planet. I'm currently taller right now compared to others." Zim replied. "As for the change you shall hear it."

"So you are the Tallest, because you are simply taller then the rest? Sounds absurd." Zim didn't bother to take note of looking at him, he heard Dib's voice in place of his.

Zim smiled at that memory. "Yes, I know, but regardless, it happens." Viewing all the Presidents looks of disbelieve at that, he added. "Makes for an easier election, don't you think, Mr Presidents?" Seeing as they had no sense of humor, he proceeded.

"I apologize for this invasion at the present moment, but I do have a reason for it. For many years, I have been stationed here. Observing. While I am still clueless on some human customs, I have seen something extremely promising in this planet. Although you really need to improve your education program. I noticed the intelligence ratio dropped from a long time ago to now. I'm not insulting you, but being in your school system as a part of my observations, it was a crying shame." Oh that made them all talk amongst themselves. He noticed some faces turning red at that omission.

"I'm really not trying to insult you. I'm really just wanting to help out. The humans we took as slaves are being well treated and fed. I'm sorry that some have unfortunately perished. I really didn't want that."

"The Membranes, with the help of my aid here, have produced weapons that will weaken us. It will show my entire empire that you are allies that are needed to be beside us and not to be invaded. In return, you will receive technology that will aide you. I know you have been busy fighting one another, some of you countries, and I have to say that is entirely as silly as the education program." This seemed to raise the hackles of three particular Presidents. Looking at them, he said very seriously. "You know it has all been nothing but folly, but yet you continue. In this day and age, you all sound like you need to be changed. Don't be smeets, I mean babies, grow up and join together."

"What do you know of any of us? You admitted you are an invader, so what makes you so different?" One of them asked angrily.

"I grew up. I'm 200 years of age, according to my planets logs. On Earth, I am 20. We are pretty far off from your planet so that counts for the age difference thing." He knew that might not mean anything to them, but he was trying to make a point. "So in essence, I had plenty of time to learn. To grow. Thanks to this planet and mostly to be befriended by one particular individual, I learned plenty."

"We have enemies ourselves. Enemies that make us actually look like cuddly creatures compared to them who are bent on nothing but destruction that even have made us cover our eyes and scream."

"How do we know you won't betray us after this so called alliance is met between us?" The U.S President questioned.

"That is a excellent question actually. The answer is, with me, I won't betray you at all. I actually become impressed with allies that are increasingly helpful. I'm grateful to them in fact. I'm pretty loyal when not betrayed by anyone, so if you don't betray me, there is no fear of retaliation." Zim answered proudly. "This soldier I have beside me, we've had our issues in the past, and yes we do have issues amongst one another, we are not perfect."

_Him admitting he isn't perfect? That is a huge step for him_. Thought both Gaz and Dib in their separate areas, with him in the lab still and her on his base.

"But we finally came together in agreement. Something I'm very grateful to." Zim added.

It seemed that all the Presidents were reading something handed to them at the same time. This made even him laugh inside. Some countries with their differences, but yet the same actions take place near them that had to deal with secrecy and little pieces of papers. The French President was the one who asked the question first.

"Tell us how we will go about with arming ourselves with these weapons. Is this supposed to be in secret? Is there something else you want from all of us?"

He had to admit the accent was nice to listen to. "I am glad you asked these questions. The weapons will be sent to you in secret. Right now it is Tak and I who know about these weapons. The whole of Irk doesn't know what I am doing so this is why it has to be in secret. You are not to broadcast this to anyone in the public about this plan. Before I came here, I did run a scan to see who is a real human and who is fake. We, Irkens, do know how to infiltrate any planet in the guise of the species so we did have to do a complete scan. I will also know if this gets broadcasted now and after. I demand this secrecy since I will be called a traitor to my own race, just like my aide here, and I will have none of that. That whole Area 51 thing really wasn't a great secret after all, so make this secret something that you can be proud of for years to come."

_Pride? Does politicians have pride?_ Gaz quipped as she watched the broadcast signal.

In the back of his mind, he felt Gaz laughing at that last remark, but he had to stroke their egos. "I would love to have you on our side as equals. What do you say?"

There was a lot of talking once again from everyone. It really sounded like they were talking about which toast would taste better, in his opinion. There were signals being placed up in front of him of undecideds. He actually expected that. Looking at the Presidents, it was the U.S one who spoke.

"Please let us confer and we will talk again within the hour. You have our word on this." He spoke seriously.

Nodding his head, he stepped back towards Tak to place a hand on her arm. "I will look forward to what you have to say. Zim out." Blinking out, he went straight to the lab instead.

Putting his hands out to the side, Dib sighed. "Well I guess we have nothing else to do but wait."

Nodding his head in ascension, Zim actually sat down a little tired. "Yep."

Approaching Zim, Membrane looked at the tired alien with a mark of concern. "When was the last time you rested?"

_With your daughter in her bed after I almost ripped her clothes off in a fit of passion. _Zim replied silently, but instead replied. "I don't require as much rest as humans, but I did rest a while ago." _Oh man the days are blending_, he thought. _All this is tiring him out right now. _

"Perhaps, but still just sit there and relax." A gentle placement of his hand on Zim's shoulder, he smiled at the once tiny little alien.

* * *

Back at his base, Gaz knew it would be some time before the re-broadcast, so she informed the computer that she needed to go to her home for some things, and will be right back. Blinking to her room, she marked her luck there that she was getting better at this thing, she walked over to her closet to grab a couple of things and tossed them on her bed. She just rather gather a few things at a time then bulk it there and back. It was basically her excuse to come back over here to be away from the insanity.

Walking to her tiny bookcase, she even grabbed a book she loved so much, and placed it on top of her tiny pile. Feeling thirsty, she wandered down the hall quietly, and down the steps. She had to give faith that those morons will back up Zim at least. Yeah sure he invaded us, but he did have a good reason to. Strolling into the kitchen, she stopped instantly when she saw hunched over, pimple looking thing by the table staring at her with sudden interest.

"Hello little one." It said in such a way that it made her skin instantly crawl.

Turning around to run she ran into this laughing leaner looking one, which grabbed her by the side of her arms and lifted her up. "Heh heh here she is."

Struggling and quickly determining their males, she kicked him where it counted. Being dropped on the ground she landed on the ground gracefully enough, and took off upstairs where she left her device. Hearing the first one yell to get her, she concentrated on getting to her room. She heard running behind her and she reached her room in a matter of seconds, closing the door behind her, but before she could lock it her door was kicked in by the skinny one with the pimple looking one behind it. Backing up a little, she screamed, "SECURITY!" Activating her little stuffed animals as they went for Skinny's face. She reached for the remote and almost pressed the button when it was blasted out of her hand. Looking quickly at the blasted device and the creatures that now made short work of her stuffed animals. The skinny one grabbed her and tied her legs and hands up.

"You won't be kicking me again." The laughter clear from its voice. "What now, Blug?"

Walking to her, Blug stroked her hair and cheeks. "What will the Tallest do for you now, little one?"

Glaring at them both, purple flames started to come from her. The skinny one looked casually over at Blug before placing a blindfold on her. Licking the side of her face, the skinny one whispered in her ear before he placed a gag on her. "Oh don't think we don't know about that, pretty one."

Feeling herself being lifted up and carried to who knows where, Gaz actually felt fear creep into her, especially when she felt one of them touch her again. Struggling and trying to fight as best she could, she concentrated all her mind in hopes of either Zim or her own brother, will find her.

* * *

**Dun dun dun. I know people don't like the damsel in distress kind of thing, I honestly don't either, but I have things on my mind for the next course. Any further questions, ask Zim... That boy just seems to want to control me. ;)**


	37. Chapter 37

An hour felt like an eternity to Zim, Dib, Tak and Professor Membrane, as they awaited word. Membrane busied himself with other tasks while Tak wandered in the hall staying close enough just in case she was needed. This left Dib and Zim to themselves. Dib studied his demeanor as he went from sitting to pacing to back to sitting again. He had to admit, he did handle himself maturely in front of everyone. He wondered if this happened sometime after they first met, would he be yelling at all of them pleading his case. Zim kept staring at his dad off and on. He didn't stare at anyone or anything else. Just his dad.

"Do you love my sister?" Dib spoke low enough so only both of them can hear.

Zim turned his head and his eyes had this strange look as if this was the first time he ever saw him. So much on his mind already, that he wasn't expecting that question from him. Although, he knew he asked him before in a different matter. "Yes."

"Have you told her?"

"I have been calling her 'my love' lately, but just haven't told her I love her." He replied as he stood up and came nearer to face him closely. "I want to be with her for a long time."

"Does she know you want that?"

"Yes."

"Why aren't you yelling at me like you use to when I asked questions?" Dib required to hear certain things from him at the current time. From the corner of his eye, he saw Tak just pace the hall.

"I grew up. That's why." He said simply. "I can ask these questions of you and Tak, but seeing as she is not related to me, it is her choice there."

"Zim, I just had to know."

"Gaz wants to wait till she is older for that anyhow and I'm respecting her wishes." Zim said in a more of matter of fact tone, but he felt he had to share that tidbit, just in case that damn question was brought up.

"Tallest Zim?" Came a voice over the communications. "We are ready for you."

Tak was immediately by Zim's side. "We are coming over now." Taking her hand, they blinked back to a more calmer audience then before. Zim stood calmly and waited for whomever to address him.

"We still have some nervousness regarding this, but seeing as we don't want this to become a huge never ending battle, we will go into an alliance with you." It was the U.S President speaking. "If this turns out to be a trick, then you will see the full firepower of each of our militaries against yours. You may have the advanced weaponry, but we have the bravery to carry it out to the bitter end."

Smiling very big at that, Zim was pretty happy about that.

"We also agree to keep this whole thing secret regarding you in hopes of securing a strong bond between your planet and ours." He continued.

"That is amazing." Zim beamed. "We will send the weapons for you as soon as you feed us the proper secure locations to send it to. This information may be given to Professor Membrane."

Nodding his head, the President continued. "We will do that, and also... If you have any cares for the Membrane's, and you do betray us, they will be considered traitors of our country and many of theirs, and be imprisoned."

"Rest assured about this. I will never betray you because even I know how it feels to be an outcast. And yes, with you considering them that, they would be outcasts." Zim said.

"If we wish to speak to you again, you want us to contact them?" The french President questioned.

"Yes. I would give you mines to directly communicate to, but my base is in a wormhole somewhere. My troops would be suspicious when suddenly you call in to me." Looking to Tak, he took her hand in his. "Is there anything that needs to be said?"

"Uh not at the present." It was like suddenly they were looking at him like he was an alien for the first time ever with how they looked at him. "We look forward to our alliance."

Nodding his head, he added before blinking out of there. "Don't worry, we will personally let you know how to handle these weapons. We won't just hand them over without instructions."

Blinking back, Tak released his hand as if it was poison. "I bet I'm the one mostly instructing them, am I correct there?"

"Some, but not all. Tak, you need to learn people skills, you were so tense in there I thought you were going to shoot them before." Zim noted. Hell, he was parched. He wanted to drink something. "Tak, is there anything to drink for us here?"

"Yeah, I brought plenty along with me. Go in the next room and fetch it out of the fridge." She replied pointing across the hall.

Watching him saunter off, Dib from his seating position had to agree with Zim. "You may kill me later, but he is correct. You did look like you were going to kill them. I understand why you were there, but please one wrong move and one of them could of killed you."

Sniffing with indignation, she walked in the other direction so she can stalk the halls once again. Zim walked out with a can of Irken soda slowly enjoying the taste. "Said something wrong?" He asked when she stalked by glaring daggers at Dib.

"I was just agreeing with you. That's all." Oh so far this is one unpredictable relationship.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gaz found herself placed on their couch. They settled on either side of her talking such stupid stuff, but at least they stopped touching her. She only realized it was her couch when they took her blindfold briefly, before she started to bring up her flame. So here she is staring at cloth and listening to them banter.

"How'd you get there anyhow? All this time I've known you I never gave two Drakens for you in how you got there." The gravelly voiced one said.

"Oh just murder and..." Leans close to her ear. "What is that thing that men force upon women when they don't want it?" Seeing her jerk away from him, he laughed. "Oh yes my dear. That."

She had to keep her head above water. Even when now they started describing one of their murders, she knew they came from that planet, but why do they want her?

"I miss seeing her eyes." The one called Blug mentioned. "Will you behave if we take this blindfold off you?" She nodes. Smiling, he took her blindfold off. "Now if you don't behave it goes back on I will let Icer have you."

Placing his arm around her shoulders, he made her come closer to him. Icer sniffed her in. "I can see why the Tallest likes you." Running his nose in her hair, he took in her scent. "So tell me do you like it when he touches you? Well you won't remember him after me, my dear."

Regular ropes were tying her up, she kept moving her feet a little to see if she can wiggle out of it. Hating this gag in her mouth, she started to muffle under it in hopes of them taking it off.

"I may break my rule about not touching the merchandise with this one." Blug remarked as he grabbed her legs roughly and brought them on the couch next to him.

Gaz's eyes widened at this then started moving more when he started touching her legs. Screaming under her gag, she kicked him

"Heh! She is so feisty." Icer said as he laughed at Blug's misfortune. "I'm hungry. She interrupted us before we can eat."

"True." Standing up, he eyed the girl before heading to the kitchen.

Icer still was laughing. "Now don't go anywhere." He winked as he left her on the couch.

Growling, she lifted her body up to see if the coast was clear. Laying back down, she moved her tied arms under her legs, to her feet, and placed it slowly through so her arms were in front of her legs as opposed to the previous location. Grabbing the knot on the rope at her feet, she untied it before moving the rope to her mouth to untie the other one off. That one took a little more time, but she did it. Removing her gag, she started to move close to her front door to escape that way.

* * *

Popping into the base, Zim expected to see Gaz there. "Computer?"

"Yes?" Came the droned response.

_Great he is back to droning at him again_. Zim thought. "Where is Gaz?"

* * *

Noticing they would be able to see her deactivate the security shield outside, she decided to head elsewhere.

"Where do you think your going?" Icer's stupid voice was heard from the kitchen.

Looking over at the lab, she ran over there, but damn Icer was incredibly fast as he tackled her. Angry, she started to punch and kick at him constantly. When he reared and was upright on his knees, he went to grab at her legs, but she kicked him square in the face knocking him back. Taking her opportunity, she ran to the lab, but as she did, the other one grabbed her arm and flung her against the wall making her lose her breath.

"We might end up killing his bitch before we or he can have her." Blug stated as he walked to her and grabbed her again.

Struggling against his grip, she found an opportunity and elbowed him in the neck, making him lose his hold. She had to get a communications to Zim. Running to the lab again, Icer snaked his arm around her waist to hold her firmly against him. Stepping on his feet did nothing. Hearing his growl, he turned her around and punched her in the gutt.

* * *

"She went to her home to gather things." His computer drawled out.

"Oh. Why are you in a mood?" Zim propped his feet on the console.

"Just analyzing a lot of data. You know they are still talking about you." Computer said in a rather bored manner.

"Oh that is fine. I like that." Looking at his claws, he smiled at how sharp they were compared to human's finger. So dull and boring. "So how long has she been there?"

"3 hours. I thought you be back 2 hours ago."

"Had to visit my troops." Staring back at his computer, he said in disbelieve. "3 hours? Are you positive?"

"As positive as you are green, sir." The Computer suddenly became chipper at that.

Standing up, he started to panic. Worried, he blinked out there.

* * *

**I actually did write a lot more. Changed some, then written some more which ended up becoming way too long. I do promise that Gaz will not be a damsel in distress here. We know the girl can kick butt, when need be. **


	38. Chapter 38

Hearing them bang against the door uselessly, Gaz still had no clue how she managed to slip past them to get into the lab. Activating the steel bars in the doors to close up, she ran downstairs to make contact with Zim. Her body was throbbing from the repeated blows they did on her. She barely remembered her purple flame, but she was in such a rush to get someplace, she didn't know what else she done upstairs. Did she blow up the side of her house? She has done that before while she was a kid. She hoped she did some great damage to them at least.

Ignoring the taste of blood in her mouth, she went to queue up the computer, when a sledgehammer slammed into it. Jumping back in shock she looked immediately to her right to see a figure materializing in front of her as they examined the tool with a certain amount of pride. Silently moving her hands into a slot in the table in front of her, she grabbed on to something.

"I love primitive weapons. There is so much raw power behind them that when you use them the amount of damage inflicted just drenches you in someone's life blood. It is quite tantalizing." Scanning Gaz's face the figure smiled a blood tooth grin. Its teeth were actually red. "I see those idiots up there did a number on you. Quite a pity."

Gaz watched as the figure just gracefully walked in front of her. There was grace and fluidity in this creatures movements along with an eloquent sounding voice. Quickly eyeing the sledgehammer then him, she remarked. "Less damage then that could inflict on someone."

His laugh was smooth sounding. "Yes, you are actually correct there." Leaning against another table with the tool on the ground for him to lean on as if it was a cane, he smiled at her. "My methods on how I got where I am have been quite... Disgusting. Sort of speak. Why I do it? I guess when you are really spoiled rich and don't have much else to do, you become curious about things." Eyeing her, he added. "You are a rich little thing."

"I'm thinking you became a murderer because you were that bored and wanted to see the insides of people one day. Am I correct in assuming this?" He nods. "Yes, well I've never been that bored to ever want to do that."

"Oh don't flatter yourself honey. I've seen old stock footage of you, and you were quite the violent thing. I liked it." He purred.

She hated phony sounding people as it was, and this alien was phony sounding. "Why are you here?"

"Well we don't like working for anyone honestly. This is something I can agree on with those idiots up there." Listening to the continued banging he laughed again. "They can get through your gates out there, but can't figure out they can do the same thing here. As I said, idiots. Anyhow, my price for getting you is far more higher then theirs because I believe he knew somehow they would screw up. But I need to bring you in alive." Staring at the bruises and dried blood on her, he made a face. "Well you may be dented up a bit, but you are still alive."

Aching and angry, Gaz crooked her finger at him. "Come and get me."

Smiling, he flung the sledgehammer so easily that you could of sworn he didn't move. Gaz ducked and moved to the left more while keeping an eye on him, as he came flying closer to her. Seeing that coming, she took the dremel tool out and hit it directly into its shoulder making it yell. Wishing to keep a step ahead of it, she moved once again. Never keep your eyes off your target. Keep one step ahead. Fighting to remain level headed, she grabbed another tool. Something even smaller and waited for his next move. She was in no way going to waste her energy on this bozo. Let him waste it. She is going to lay waste to him.

* * *

Appearing at the threshold to the living room, Zim looked around at the shamble of a living room, and quickly to two of the most ugliest aliens ever. He recognized the leaner one to be a Terrian and the bumpy one was a Helger. Seeing how they were going at the lab door he safely assumed she was down there.

"Who are you two uglies?" Zim inquired in a low deadly tone.

The Helger was the one who turned around first and pointed out. "It's the Tallest, Icer." Stopping his banging, he turned to also face Zim. "Well my name is Blug and this here is, Icer."

Watching how both of them were trying to flank him by the way they spread out, Zim just remained patient. "I know what species you are, but why are you here?"

"Oh, we are here for your girl." Blug mentioned matter-of-factly. "Icer had a bit of fun with her. Well him mostly, I just had a little."

Zim already took a couple of steps inside the room as he studied them. "She can beat the snot out of you, by the way."

Icer snickered. "She is a feisty thing. I like them that way."

Watching as they took a few steps forward, Zim extended his spider legs out of his pak to immediately stab Icer in the foot, and slice the other leg across Blug's face. Enjoying the little cries. Zim made a primal noise before all three of them pounced.

* * *

The eloquent one quickly went at her again, where she bent down on her knees, and stabbed him in the upper thigh, before rolling away, and facing him again a little further away. The alien didn't scream in pain, but his face showed his discomfort. Gaz knew what was around her without physically looking. He smiled at her, as if in admiration, and removed himself from her eyesight. Refusing to panic, Gaz concentrated on any little sound that may help alert her to where he is. Closing her eyes briefly, she felt a presence behind her making her quickly spin around and hit him squarely on the chin. Jumping back, she watched as he disappeared again as he fixed her with a venomous stare. Glad she was the one getting her hits in now, but this one was like a cat stalking its prey, where the ones upstairs were just brutes who just continued hitting regardless if they were getting their target or not.

Taking a step back a little late though when she felt something, he instantly appeared in front of her grabbing her and putting her down.

* * *

Zim was doing his own private stalking, as he first decided to hang from the ceiling, making them shout expletives at him, and jumping up to try to grab anything they could. It reminded him of cartoon monkeys, how they jumped and grabbed. Extending one leg out along the ceiling he saw how they were transfixed with it when very quickly he extended two of his spider legs and stabbed them, one in each shoulder blade, before jumping to the ground landing a kick in the Terrian's gut landing him against the other. Spider legs extending out again, he had them follow him to the kitchen.

"That's it, I'm gonna kill that Tallest." Blug growled tossing Icer aside.

"We won't get our money." Icer complained as he tried to crawl himself up over an overturned chair, while stemming blue blood from his shoulder.

"Then we will kill him if he doesn't give it." Picking Icer up not so gently, they made their way to the kitchen.

* * *

On her back with him securing her on the floor with his legs and hands, she tried to struggle, but started to breath pretty hard. Eyeing her, he smiled. "Oh I know you are not stupid enough to think you are fooling me with that. Nice try though." Breathing softened out and now even, they looked upon one another just to see what will happen next. "I was excited to meet you. Really I was. The old Tallest actually showed that footage of you beating up Zim. Well really your brother as a robot. You took no prisoners. For a girl to do that to their own flesh and blood shows how ruthless you are."

Gaz kept her face neutral to let him speak. When she sees Zim, he will be interested in knowing about all this. And she knew she was getting out of here. As much as she didn't like people who sounded like this sucker, at least he wasn't feeling her up like those other wacko's upstairs. "You seem to be a fan, and as for that work, that was a long time ago. I've grown up since then."

"True, but as I can see in here already." He places his face closer to hers. "It never truly dies."

_Is he trying to be seductive?_ She thought as she gagged deep down.

"You are one smart cookie." He added leaning closer to her ear.

Snapping her right foot loose, she kicked him in the groin, making him jerk up and giving her time to snake her foot around his left leg and moving him onto his back slamming him really hard at least knocking his breath out. Wrapping her legs around his in a vice like grip, she kept an eye out for the dremel again, and started punching him.

"No one is taking me against my will." She hissed out with each punch. When he moved one hand to swipe at her, she grabbed the dremel, and pummeled it into his arm this time making him yell.

_I guess not so eloquent this time_, She thought in complete calm. Her calmness wasn't due to the fact of enjoying this physical violence. Her calmness was simply for her own survival.

* * *

Upstairs in the kitchen, Zim had his twofer going with these uglies, as he used anything in his arsenal. Knowing that this was still her house, he really wasn't trying to destroy it. Caring for her really made him soft in a way, but not enjoying that these two's touched his, Gaz, put him a little in touch with his old sociopathic self as he went at them. The one called, Blug did land some good punches on him, while the other one became his personal punching bag, as he either punched him or flung him against his companion.

Icer found a frying pan and knocked one of his pak's legs from underneath him. It didn't make him quite stumble, but it did make him hop around a little more until he felt this space was too confining and launched Icer into the living room, followed by Blug. Zim tired, but refusing to give up, he approached them to see a case of dejavue as they flanked him again.

They were only transfixed on one another not noticing a very large purple flame arise from behind them. Zim spotted the flame, but refused to acknowledge it, as Gaz slowly lifted her arms up, that old anger he remembered when they were kids marked in her eyes, as she closed them so no one will notice her amber hues. The flame grew and licked at Blug and Icer who suddenly turned and almost charged at her until they were held back by Zim's pak legs holding their feet into the ground. He wasn't gonna stop her.

"Lard Nar released you and sent you, didn't he?" Zim questioned loudly over the din. "She will stop, if you answer this question."

Gaz, within her flames, was able to see within their own memories of all they have done. She shouldn't be allowed to stop. Or at least she should send them some place where no one will ever see them again. Gaz's flames wrapped around their legs securing them to where they were, allowing Zim to release his legs from their hold.

"Where are the rest of the prisoners? Answer these questions and it will stop."

The pain was intense to his legs. Blug lost his gravelly tone when he squeaked out. "Yes, he released us and I don't know where the rest are besides us three."

Nodding his head, Zim addressed Gaz. "Alright, my love, you have my permission to do what you wish."

"Wait! You said she would stop." Icer whined.

"Oh I did, but I never promised how." Zim said as he looked at an obviously tired Gaz.

Flames increased engulfing their entire bodies, they soon were gone, as was the flame. Relaxing her body, she at least tried to will her body to return to normal without cuts and bruises on it. Looking at Zim, she smiled and didn't get to say one word when he wrapped his arms around her.

"I knew you can wipe the floor with them." He whispered into her hair as he kissed her.

Smiling at his confidence, she wrapped her arms around him. "The third one is downstairs. He materializes but he does get hurt easily."

Separating from her, he walked down to see her handy work, and the figure that was tied down heavily and damaged. "He sent Pressner after you. We can't bring him back to base for questioning. You need to send him to where ever you sent those morons." Zim stated seriously.

Bringing her flame up again, she managed the same thing again, and looked at him questioningly.

"He was never sent to a prison planet because they couldn't hold him. He's a hired gun." Zim replied.

* * *

**Fight scenes aren't normally me but somehow it went in this direction and took some time in writing it out. **


	39. Chapter 39

Thumping the side of his head against the wall, he didn't understand why he couldn't raise them for hours. Where were Blug, Icer and Pressner? Blug and Icer were a bit incompetent, but Pressner had a bit more reliability even if he didn't act like he wanted to be hampered down by responsibility. He was the only one that truly relished meeting up with that girl.

"Where are you idiots?" He groused as he tipped over his chair in a fit of frustration. He had to stay behind the scenes, but this is starting to feel like he had to be up front in the action again. Hearing a beep signaling a communication within the ship, he answered it. "What?!"

"Hmph, not in a good mood, sugar pie?" Sizz-Lor's sarcastic voice was heard. Lard Nar swore he felt like grease was oozing out of his pores and seeping through the system from all his years working on Foodcourtia. "Well you better lighten up since we have guests here. High esteemed guests."

Knowing that it had to be Zim, he had to wonder why he pluralized the word 'guests.' He assumed naturally that the big guy was just a huge moron himself. Straightening himself out, he marched out of his quarters and on towards the bridge, nodding to his insubordinates along the way. Entering the bridge, he guessed it was Zim, and another Irken with him with their back to him.

"Greetings, Almighty Tallest, you are back so soon." Lard Nar said with hidden mock enthusiasm.

"Greetings back to you." Zim smiled back with the same level of enthusiasm. "I came back here to introduce you to someone. Someone who will be back in power very soon. Actually, silly me." Clutching his stomach in laughter before reigning it in. "She has always been in power, but was forced to leave for an extended period of time."

Placing his hand gently on the turned back of the other Irken, they slowly turned to him as Zim introduced him. "Lard Nar, I am very pleased for you to be introduced to a true Elder by the name of Dai."

Being face to face with the one he knew he killed a long time ago, Lard Nar took every power inside of him to keep himself up and try to talk evenly as he made a slight bow to her. "Oh. Um pleasure to meet you, Dai."

Smiling at him serenely, she just nodded her head to him. "Pleasure to meet you as well. Zim has told me so much about you and how you have become invaluable to him. How are you enjoying it here on the Irken side?"

"Oh I'm liking it pretty well. Too much dirty things happening within the Resisty." He replied staring into her purple gaze.

"That is fantastic to hear." Beaming, she looked over at Sizz-Lor. "My daughter would be interested in meeting this one personally one day. Lots of fascinating things I have heard about him. I'm glad you are here with us. It has been a short time back, but I see so many great things so far with you."

Watching this torture in front of him, he just wanted to beat something up, but he had to pretend to be cordial until his plans helped him destroy Irk.

"Well I have other places to bring our Elder, Lard Nar and Sizz-Lor, so I thank you for your courtesies." Zim said as he walked to Dai's side.

"Well I hope the little lady comes back and visits soon. Also I have heard rumors about your daughter and I'm curious about her." Sizz-Lor mentioned.

Laughing, she agreed to that, and added. "Seriously my daughter has quite a reputation outside Earth so far. I knew my children would achieve something great one day."

"Gaz is one of a kind." Taking her arm he blinked them out of there placing them immediately in her bedroom watching her promptly removing the holo of her mom.

Growling, she balled her fists to the side of her body and stomped paced around her room. "I wanted to kill him, Zim. I wanted to make him disappear where I made those freaks disappear to. No that is too nice for him."

He knew it was best to allow her to let this out right now instead of stopping her, so he allowed her to vent. If he was in that position, he would be feeling the same way. He was curious where she made those three felons vanish to, but just left it alone. It was for the best anyhow. Although in the middle of her ranting, she took off her coat, leaving her with only a bra on underneath, so he tried to just focus his attention to her face. Wait! That is good, this is a distraction for you from asking that really big curious question though. He didn't know she owned anything light blue. Growling inside his head, he had to remain serious for her.

Gaz was still ranting when she finally saw the look in Zim's eyes and where he was really looking. "Uh Zim? You enjoy what you are looking at?"

"Yes." He replied in a hypnotized state before focusing slowly up to her slightly serious face. "Sorry, but what do you expect? I am listening to you both ways."

Opening her mouth to say something almost snarky, she held back, and smiled at him instead. He really can be very adorable when he wanted to be. "So what is next on our agenda?"

"First we can take more clothes off." Zim answered with some hope, but that was quickly dashed with a simple quirk of her eyebrow. "You can't blame me. You know how fantastic I am, that's why you fell for me."

Smiling at him, she waved her hand as a hint for him to go on and answer her question. He really was pretty cute.

"I would love to take you to Irk with me as yourself. I'm still perfecting something so there will be a side by side of you and your mother so it will strike the largest fear in Lard Nar. Right now..."

"Sir, private video from Sizz-Lor. Everything checks out." Once again the Computer sounded better then yesterday.

"Please play it for us." Zim instructed.

A video screen popped up showing Lard Nar walking calmly into his quarters, but the second he closed the door he started to jump up and down in frustration. Screaming obscenities. Running over to his computer he seemed to try to privately communicate with someone. "Damn it answer! Ugh failures! You didn't grab the girl if she is still around walking free." Slamming his head down on his desk. "I killed her. I saw her. She was dying. She couldn't of survived. I should of stayed and watched her stop breathing and killed that girl." Standing up, he slammed his body to the ground just groaning into the ground. Next image was Sizz-Lor

"He has been like this since you left. I will keep you updated on more. I hear the girl can fight for herself, but keep her safe." The video cut out.

Zim and Gaz just stared at the wall in silence. Normally Zim can feel her emotions as clear as day, but right now it was deadly silence. Her expression and body stance was void of much. Zim wanted to touch her, but was so unsure. So many years. So many things he has ever seen. Nothing much frightened him, except for this.

"Zim."

"Yes?"

"The sooner we put an end to this... The better." Gaz stated with utmost seriousness.


	40. Chapter 40

Gaz decided it was best for him to perfect this "thing" so there could be a perfect side by side of her and her "mom." He was close to it surprisingly without too many glitches so far. Gaz though kept to herself as she aimlessly wandered around. Something about what happened at her home and hearing that ass talking about her mom and then herself, just made her keep quiet. Gaz was happy that Zim didn't ask her endless questions on how she was feeling. Unlike her own brother who would of regardless of feeling her fist bunching up his collar as she threatened him to remain quiet. While she required more sleep then him, she wasn't too surprised at how much he can do on any given day.

One day while he was busy perfecting this "thing" he didn't see her. He didn't know she was in the room. She came in as he endlessly went over every variable. The speeches this fake mom said was glitchy at best, and every time that happened, he groaned rather sullenly and a little silently, as he continued. She had to smile at him because the old him would of yelled and caused a basic brat fest before continuing on, this mature one did this. Of course she had to smile because even though it was a little hot in this area, he took his tunic off, and all she was looking at was his lean muscle mass. Yes, he was an improvement on the old Tallest.

On the course of that day, he was called out to the slave encampments to find that one of the slaves has escaped. She didn't know who it was, but by the look in his face in between his coming and goings was not a happy thing as he went on to meet with a military installation to educated them properly on the weapons they will now be using along with their weaknesses. Something she knew he wouldn't be happy to admit, but he kept going on head strong.

She snuck down there to see this "thing" face to face. She honestly couldn't call it her mother since it wasn't. No one could be her real mom. Zim was working so hard for so many things, including her, that she pressed the same button she saw him press to hear her speak.

"Y-y-y-ou you are-are-are" It began before she shut it off. It had her voice, but obviously it wasn't correct. Gaz knew some technology, but this one was scaring her. It scared her because once it was perfected, will she be able to keep the tears out of her eyes? Taking another long look at her fake mom, she turned around to take another walk.

This walk ended her up in front of Red and Purple. She stared at their sleeping forms. She was herself here right now. Anger was now filtering inside of her, but as fast as it filtered in, she sifted it right out. She just stood there mostly focusing on Purple. As silent as death, she placed a shot into Red to keep him sleeping, she needed to hear Purple only. At least compared to Zim, she had the winner in the Irken category of males.

Purple's eyes slowly opened. Smacking his lips, he couldn't believe how dry his mouth was, gone were the days of him always having a refreshment in his mouth. Looking around the ground in hopes of something to drink, he spotted black boots nearby him, so he glanced up at the Earth female. The one that helped entertain them early on. The one he later discovered was Dai's daughter. He studied her to see if he can see her features in her. He saw her cheekbones and that same look in her eyes she has given on so many occasions. She was the same height as her mother, but that volatile nature this one portrayed, he wondered if she always had it or was it after Dai's death. But wait, she isn't dead. Where was she?

As if reading his mind, she spoke, not so coldly, more calm. "My mother doesn't know I'm down here. If she did, she would be down here in a second."

Looking over at Red, he focused his attention back to her. "What about Zim?"

"He knows." She lied. "He just likes to observe like you guys used to do with him."

"Oh we never cared about him, we..."

"I know you didn't." Gaz said casually. "I'm here for my own curiosity right now regarding you and my mother."

"I did love your mother." Purple spoke honestly, but the look in her eyes was saddened by that information.

"Love isn't wanting to kill someone, is it? I know my own father loved my mother so much, he still does to the point that he feels no one can replace her." Gaz had to fight to keep the tears from running. "That is why my father, when he came home to find us bleeding and in pain, he worked tirelessly in order to keep us alive. My mother had to remain hidden all those years. I never understood it until now."

"Your dad..."

Moving so fast that he almost knocked himself out against the wall from her speed when she was face to face with him. "My dad knows what love is, but you didn't."

Staring into her amber eyes, he felt she wasn't being threatening, she was being curious about him and her mother, but all these years. He shook his head to look down. He had to push some thoughts out of his head. Thoughts he had each time he witnessed this one in action. Now here she is smelling sweet and... He shook his head again.

Gaz was uncertain what he was thinking at the present time, but placed a finger under his chin and raised his face up to look at her. She needed his attention. "Lard Nar sent prisoners to my house to take me. The names were Blug, Icer and Pressner. I sent them all someplace where it will make it difficult for them to leave. Why would he do this? Do you have a clue?"

"What?! He did that?!" He tried to raise himself in shock, but was held down by his shackles.

She nodded. "Zim got Blug and Icer and I had Pressner. Originally Blug and Icer got a little handsy with me, but I managed to escape them."

"You must of did something to set him off for him to do that because other then that I have no idea. Blug and Icer are prisoners who murdered a lot of species, including their own families. Pressner, is a hired gun, he can go anywhere at will, he can be anything, Gaz." Panic reading in his eyes, he held her gaze. "Gaz, I don't know what kind of power you must have compared to your mother, but where ever you sent Pressner, it won't hold him for long. He'll be back."

"Have you ever worked with Pressner before?"

"Never. Lard Nar was easier to get and lesser priced then him." Purple replied.

"What about Zim?"

Narrowing his eyes a little at that name, he tried to inch closer to her. "I don't care about him, just you. Only you. I know you won't believe me, but it has become true."

The way he looked at her was almost reminiscent of how he looked upon her mother. Almost. "He wants me to be his mate."

_So do I_, Purple thought, but said, "I believe you made up your mind there."

Nodding her head, she stood up quickly, and walked past the partition then back with some treats and drinks that she placed on either side of them. "I suggest you keep some for your partner there. I'm doing this to be nice. It is rare, but I can be nice at times." Strolling out before she hit the partition she said quietly. "Thanks for answering some of my curiosity." Then she disappeared.

Scanning the floor at all the treats, then at his sleeping companion, then feeling the emptiness of the room, Purple just leaned back to wait for his partner to wake up. It suddenly felt empty up here.

Seeing the time was midnight, she checked with the Computer if Zim was back and was notified he was in his chamber. Thanking him, she made her way there, and without knocking she walked in to find him already laying down with his eyes closed. Smiling at him, she did love watching him like this. It was rare to see him sleep since she was asleep first, so she soaked this up, before removing some of her clothes and slipping between the sheets. Zim stirred a little just to place his arms around her to say. "I love you, my Gaz." Then fell back to sleep. Tearing up a little at that, she returned the sentiment, and closed it with a gentle kiss between his eyes.


	41. Chapter 41

It was 3 am when Zim woke. He didn't want to leave his bed. He didn't wish to leave Gaz. He loved waking up with her in his arms. Normally he would lay there all night with his eyes open either looking at nothing or at her lovely sleeping face, but there was much to be done. So with all the ease he can muster he slipped out of bed and exited his chamber to head one place before proceeding with his experiment, with what Gaz kept referring to as a "thing" and not her mom. He understood there, so he didn't bother correcting her.

Heading into the dungeon, he walked in very quickly and knocked Red out. Standing up in front of an awestruck Purple he just stared down at him quietly seething away.

Purple just felt a dangerous aura about Zim right now that wasn't helped by the shadow falling over his face. He barely made out the mad glint in his eyes, but the way his fists remained at his hips, he couldn't tell if he was poised for attack or just trying to reign himself in. Really, he just always knew Zim to be unstable before. When Zim took a step forward, he thought he was going to attack him, but he ended up taking the step back. Still the stare down from him was really making him uncomfortable, so he said something rather reckless.

"Why are you being so creepy, Zim?" That earned him a audible sneer from him.

Zim wanted to torture him. Red was an idiot, but Purple did something he wasn't fond of.

"I knew you were unstable, but why do you keep persisting in showing me how much so?" Purple egged him on.

Zim remained quiet. He just studied him. Studied his prey.

"I thought Tak was getting a little nuts, but you always out shined her there." Purple wanted to see when he would crack. It was foolish of him, but being down here for this long was driving him crazy, and then seeing Gaz face to face, he really needed out of here.

Zim quirked his eyebrow ridge up at that one. Not like he could see that, but he wondered how many pokes he would try until he couldn't take no more? He had to congratulate himself because he knew how he would fly off the handle the before without the slightest provocation.

"I did love Dai. I thought I wanted to be with her for a long time, but when she left here that day, I knew I was wrong. I was just infatuated with her. Deeply really." Purple spoke honestly. "I should of told her and I will next time to her face. I would of told her daughter, but it is her mom that needs to know."

Zim didn't move, but he sensed a bit of truth there.

Purple knew he was capable of doing something for hours on end, but this standing like so, was just scary. Not creepy. Just scary. "Will Gaz be safe with you?" He queried in such a way that he saw the slightest movement from him. "Will you attack her one day? Will you destroy her?"

Stepping out of the shadows there, Zim leveled him with such a look that even he should of shut up, but he didn't.

"So many years we have been watching your broadcasts and with some broadcasts the ones with her have been the most entertaining and often the most enlightening ever." He went on. "Will you destroy her one day out of jealousy?"

* * *

During the middle of the night, Gaz woke up and wasn't too surprised to not see him in bed. Knowing she should get more sleep, she still asked the Computer where Zim was. When she was informed where he was, she asked for a private link down there. Standing over Purple was Zim looking tense and obviously unhappy.

"Computer? Did Zim see me down there earlier?"

"Yes."

Issuing a small thanks, she just continued to watch.

* * *

"Her brother is a pain. Brilliant, but a pain. Her father is also brilliant as humans go, but her I just felt she was unparalleled in so many ways. Intelligent in so many ways. Ruthless when she can be. Mature. Levelheaded. Beautiful." Purple didn't realize he actually said the last word, but Zim and Gaz caught the word.

"What do you want with her?" Zim finally spoke.

"So many things, Zim, but right now I can't do a single thing at all because I'm down here not knowing if you want to kill me or send me away."

Zim wasn't going to kill them, but he might kill someone else. "Far be it for me to expose something to you, Purple, but I gave myself to her and I will never betray her." Lowering his voice, he added with a sneer. "But I know with your past record, you will."

"I won't betray her."

"Tell that to her mother." Zim retorted as he turned his back to him and stormed out. He had much to do before the sun came up.

* * *

Gaz had turned the Computer turn off the feed, and ran out of bed. She had a feeling he was going to fiddle with that experiment again. With only her robe over her, she anxiously waited to get to that level, and unboarded the lift. Running into the lab, Zim turned to look at her in surprise, and was even more surprised by the hug she gave him.

"Gaz? Why are you up? You should be sleeping." He murmured gently.

Separating from him, she replied. "You weren't in bed so I asked the Computer to show me where you were and I saw Zim. Why did you go down there?"

"I wasn't upset with you going down there to speak to him. I understood that, but I saw something from him that I needed to know, and I saw it in front of me."

"Oh please tell me you weren't jealous of him. He disgusts me, Zim. I'm all yours and I trust you." Taking his hand, she placed it on her chest. "I'm all yours, Zim."

Zim heard her, but was distracted by her robe since it was no longer tied and he was getting a good view. "I hope so because you are giving me a lot to look at sweets."

Looking down casually and taking in that little wolfish grin of his, she smiled at him, but didn't cover up. "Well you already touched a lot of this in the dark anyhow."

Glancing up at the fake Dai then back at her, he sat down heavily on his chair. "I know I can do this, Gaz. All of this, but there is so much, and there is more that keeps getting added that is making me stressed."

There is the Zim that was hiding from her. He was trying to cover so much away from her. Trying to remain confident, but she felt it. Walking over to him, she sat on his lap to place her head against his chest.

"Then what happened to you at your home. I know this is to drive me insane. This is to destroy me." Holding his practically naked girl in his arms he kissed her head. "I'm so happy you are here with me. I know you will beside me."

"Zim, you are one of a kind to me, and I know you will never hurt me."

Smiling at her admission, he was worried in telling her something. He always loved seeing her demoness shine through. It always thrilled him, but he was unsure of it this time. Was he correct in this assumption? He had no clue. But he couldn't keep his line of thinking away from her.

"Gaz that escaped slave has been gone before that incident at your house." He started off. "Pressner can also shape shift into anything he wants to be."

Gaz lifted her face to examine his face. "Who was the slave that escaped, Zim?"

"Someone whom I want to rip his head off again if it turns out to be him... Your ex."

Laying her head heavily back on his chest, she groaned out. "I want this whole thing over with because I'm fed up with all this b.s."

"As a Tallest and an Elder, you know there will be new things." Zim reminded her.

"Yes, but I at least want this part over with."


	42. Chapter 42

Zim was called to the battlefield mid-morning. Panic was ensnaring every Irken soldier out there with the weapons the humans have discovered. Zim had to make it all believable on his end, even by getting a few hits himself. He always cursed water and meat, but now his cursing of it was even more heady as he acted out his refusal to stand down even when Earth's military managed to free a lot of slaves.

Standing tall, he shot some back at the humans himself. He did warn them he would. He only gave them flesh wounds, but informed them to keep hitting them with all that they were given, because if he is seen lending mercy to them so easily, then this farce would never work. Gaz never openly said anything about this, but when she closed her lips really tightly as he told her the plan in every detail, he knew she silently worried, but didn't want to distract him.

Hours upon hours of fighting and seeing his troops in pain and some burning on the battlefield, he was approached by a nervous Skoodge. "Almighty Tallest! All of us are taking heavy damage, they released the majority of the slaves. What do you want us to do?" He yelled out.

Zim scanned around him. He weighed things heavily in his head. He looked at his comrades. He honestly hated being the one putting them through that pain, but this had to be done, and they will recover from it. Hell! He lived here for so long that he finally recovered after a little bit. Right now he pretended to not hear his trusted soldier and I guess friend, he had to sell this.

"Zim! We are all wondering what to do now." Skoodge demanded grabbing his arm.

Looking down at him, Zim blinked his eyes as he was hit in the side with a water bomb. He will curse that much later on.

"You are weak if you pull back. They are strong and smart for what we thought as lower creatures." Skoodge said.

Nodding his head, he commed his entire troops. "Everyone pull back and retreat!" Surprisingly not hearing one objection. Zim pointed to Skoodge to follow them, and stood there as he watched them leave.

When Skoodge reached one of their vehicles a soldier questioned him. "What about the Tallest?"

"Knowing Zim, he will have another plan in mind. He never stays down for long." Skoodge assured the soldier.

Zim made sure to worm hole his troops to the Massive before he decided to push them forward to Irk for further instructions after their recovery. The only one remaining will be Lard Nar and Sizz-Lor who he already commanded to head back to the planet. Seeing the Earth's military spot him, he blinked out of there and back to base for some needed first aid.

Seeing his state, Gaz stopped her approach when he held his hand out stopping her. "Zim? Can I help you?"

"Yes, but after a few hours. Normally I'm used to a little water and meat that might irritate me, but this was more then ever before, so right now, I'm not comfortable." Laying down on a berth the Computer automatically put up, he waited patiently as he was administered some first aid.

"Well maybe this will help." She began. "Since you been gone fighting, I was working on my fake mom, and well I got her to stop talking stupidly. In fact, she is talking like my mother now."

"How were you able to do that?"

"Feed the Computer a tape of my mom and well it helped a lot." She replied. "Do you think we should try it on a small audience, maybe Purple?"

Smiling, he looked over at her. "I think that would be a perfect idea, then when I feel less of a wreck to talk to my Irkens about Earth joining in with us."

"Thought about how you will go about that one?"

Laughing he was so tired. "I feel stupid. I thought so much about everything else that I somehow forgot how to talk to my own race about humans being our comrades. I once had a speech, but it went out the window."

"How did that happen?"

"About the same time I saw more flesh from you then ever before." He replied honestly.

She wanted to hit him. "Zim..."

"What? I'm being serious." He spoke as he raised his head to look at her. Then as he lowered his head down, he made a breathy sort of laugh. "Now I understand those movies of those boys who lose it when they see their first pair of breasts."

Covering her face with one hand, she just laughed. "How about none of that until you remember?"

"Not fair. You can't show it and then take it away. It is just horrible."

Taking a chance, she quickly raised her body up on the table to give him a quick kiss on the only part she saw not badly affected. "Tough. Now to take something out for a test drive."

"Wait! Now?!"

"Better time then any."

"I should be there just in case, Gaz." Zim tried to get up but was held down by the many tentacles administering first aid to him.

"Trust me, Zim." He heard her fading voice.

Groaning, he just looked at the ceiling. "I do trust you, I just don't trust him." He spoke silently before issuing a command. "Computer, bring up the feed to the dungeon. I need to observe this exchange."

* * *

"Is Red going to wake up or do I have to listen to him speak again?"

"No I sedated him, mother, so he will be out while we talk to, Purple."

"Good, because the both of them sound like some Abbott and Costello movie. Or maybe a Lucy and a Ricky couple from I love Lucy episodes."

Laughter. "Mom. I hardly ever spoke to them before except to tell them to shut up before."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I was very angry with the world type of thing so yes I wanted to blow up a lot of peoples heads off by simple thought."

"But you never did. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks mom. Purple is waking up."

Purple hearing this exchange through grogginess, he first focused on Gaz's face before he saw Dai's face not far behind her.

"Well, welcome to the land of the living again, Purple." Gaz smirked before standing up and moving to her mother's side.

"Purple, you have drool coming out of your mouth." Dai pointed out with a smile, seeing that he couldn't really move his hands to help himself, she stepped over to him and wiped the corner with a tissue. "There, I hope that is better."

Issuing his thanks, he just looked between both of them to study how they both looked. While he found them both attractive, he couldn't help focus on Gaz. "Uh thanks."

Smacking him on the side of his face then grabbing his chin, Dai got face to face with him. "I'm the one who took the spittle off you. Stop looking at my daughter as if you are in love." When Purple tried to speak again, she smacked him again. "You have no clue what love is after what you tried with me." Standing up, she walked back over to Gaz's side again.

"Hey! Just because I'm chained down here doesn't give you the right to smack me around, I get that enough from Zim!" Purple cried out. "Yes, maybe I didn't love you Dai, but I did have something for you."

"He thinks he has bite, Gaz." She scoffed.

"You never complained about that before in private, Dai." He pointed out.

"Never say those things in front of my daughter." Dai warned.

"No! You are being mean. You're mean, Dai."

"You tried to kill me, Purple. You and your lover there. Tried to take me away from my family permanently. Of course I have a right to act this way. I'm pissed." Placing an arm around Gaz's shoulder, she put her closer to her. "My daughter was beaten up very hard by your assassin almost killing her. My life is nothing compared to my families lives. Yes, I'm pissed."

Jaw slacked he looked from Dai to Gaz before relaxing his body more on the ground in defeat. "You're right in everything you are saying. I am sorry Dai." Looking to Gaz's eyes, he just wanted to crawl into her amber eyes. "I'm so sorry Gaz. Keep me here as long as you want. I except it."

Glancing to her mom, she just started to pull her out of the room. "That is up to Zim and us now regarding that, Purple." Was all Gaz said, before she left.

* * *

Zim on the table watched the exchange with fascination, felt it was a success himself, but kept the feed on him as Purple looked like he was privately trying to weep. He caught soft words whispered from him saying. "Please forgive me Gaz I caused you so much harm." Nothing about causing Dai any harm.

Knowing the room was still closely monitored and recorded, he closed his eyes to concentrate on what he will say to his fellow Irkens.

* * *

Gaz, after placing her fake mom back into the tank to keep fresh, she felt this strange sensation inside of her. A sensation that made her feel naked in Purple's eyes when he was staring at her. She had no feelings for him, but it was strange that he believed he had feelings for her. Or at least he thought she was one of those stupid girls who always fell for romance too easily so she can be fooled into everything.

After 15 minutes for Zim, he opened his eyes and smiled in a self satisfying smile as he knew what he will say to his fellow Irkens on the next phase.


	43. Chapter 43

Zim called everyones attention to Conventia to speak to everyone and to see how they all were doing. Gaz accompanied him and remained behind the scenes along with her fake mother and the fake Elders. He originally was going to do that alone with them, but felt this was a much better way to get things done. Still sporting some spots on himself from the battle, he was nonetheless feeling better. Having Gaz finally at his side when he felt best enough to handle things was fantastic. Even if they haven't consummated at this time, he still felt pretty fulfilled with her. Noticing all of the Irkens gathered, he gave her hand one gentle squeeze before entering the stage. He wasn't gonna do the whole fanfare that Red and Purple always did, maybe if he was younger he would of, but now he felt it was pretty foolish. Walking out he received a round of cheers and applause instead of any jeers. Glancing to the left of the stage he saw his top military flanked to the side all still sporting some various injuries, but still giving that air of confidence. He went up to each and every one of them to thank them individually before stepping back in the middle of the stage. He felt it was important to not insult his troops in spite of the trick he had to do in order to obtain new allies.

Nodding his head to the general public, he raised his arms to indicate with his hands to let them know that they can be silent now. Smiling at everyone, he made sure to try to make them feel included in his gaze before and during the time he spoke.

"Greetings my fellow and loyal Irkens." He started. "I know we have been defeated by the Humans at this time, but thankfully the loss of life on our end was extremely minimal. I'm still not happy that we lost some since you all are valuable to me." He was greeted back by pride from them with his words.

"I want you to know that this doesn't mean we are failures. We have had few times in our history that this has happened and we have bounced back. Bounced back strong. Because all of us will not remain down for long."

Gaz watched how he spoke to them, how he stood, and she smiled with pride herself. There will be a day they will be linked together. She for once felt like a silly romantic girl at this moment.

Zim indicated with his arm to Skoodge and the rest beside him. "I'm proud that I have such trustworthy high ranking soldiers by my side as well. Ones that have proven themselves time and again in my eyes."

Walking a bit forward, he lowered his voice a bit. "There are some of you that weren't able to join us on Earth in the fight and had to remain either on Irk or in your respective locations, and honestly you as well are fantastic yourself. Yes, I do see your faces of the ones who haven't been there, please put your heads up high, you have already proven yourself." Seeing their hopeful grins, he nodded at them. "Excellent."

Falling into silence after that, he felt he could hear even the crickets on Earth making sounds. Giving an air of possible sadness or something else, he finally spoke. "Many of you don't know about certain things that have been pulled on us over the years. You got huge hints of it before I took over, but you didn't know the whole picture. Elders, please join me out on the stage."

This caused murmurs throughout the crowd. Never has any Elder been called here, so this had to be huge. Gaz pointed a weapon at them urging them forward. As they made their rotund bodies out, they tried to hide their nervous gazes under fake bravado as they lined up to the right side of, Zim. Zim waited for them to finish lining up before starting up again.

"Before I speak again, I would like to show you all some tapes I have obtained from the time of Red and Purple's reign to now." Zim said as a video screen popped up and started showing various screen shots of all the meetings and dialogue. The crowd started to talk even louder as more and more became clearer until that moment he had a flashback of the original elders, along with Red and Purple issuing for their deaths. That one caused an uproar.

Zim called the video to end, and indicated everyone to calm down. "I know you are all upset. I was as well as more became clear. I have been working on how to get this all straightened out and without doing something behind your backs, I am doing this all in front of you. These Elders are the fake ones that they put under their control in order to fool you all. To make you do more. To humiliate you more at your whim. You know I am not lying to you here, when one by one, including my highest rank to my left, have been victims of it many times over."

Walking a bit over to the Elders, he watched them sweat. "I am unsure how I can make them suffer for something that they have been made to do. There is many things for me to consider here, and for that reason I need to have my guards to escort you to our holding facility for further evaluation."

Eyes impossibly even more like saucers they tried to step back as many guards came forward and dragged them all away. Waiting for them to leave, Zim addressed everyone again. "There is unfortunately some more things that have been brought to light since this whole Earth invasion, things that made me completely unhappy, and had to evaluate. All this I will address to you as soon as I can. I promise you that."

"Right now, I have to inform you of the last Elder born. A true Elder that had to leave this planet. The one on that tape called Dai. She crash landed on Earth, was found by a Professor Membrane. During the time she was recovering they fell in love. Why I am telling you this is because..." Holding his arm out for Dai and Gaz to step out. When Dai came out there was applause, but when Gaz came out there was silence. "Gaz is half Irken and half Earthling. I know this is a shock from your silence and yes I found this out shortly after the invasion, even though I had suspicions about her alien nature because of how she was able to handle my equipment."

"Is this a reason why we failed on Earth?" Came a question from a random Irken.

Smiling down sincerely at that one responsible for that voice, Zim replied. "No, but she does come from a highly intelligent family. A family I have known since my arrival."

Gaz wasn't surprised about the voices asking questions and the stares. She just stood there as her fake mom held her hand in assurance.

"Gaz Membrane is a very strong willed and highly intelligent young woman who will always make informed decisions." Zim continued and had to stop once again to those voices.

At that moment the fake Dai let go of Gaz's hand to proceed a step forward. She smiled serenely to everyone. "I have to apologize for the shock that this causing everyone, but I don't apologize for falling in love with an Earthling who has been amazing to not only myself, but to my two children." Murmurs were raised at that remark. "Yes, I have two children, but the first born is a clone of his father with no Irken DNA, and while he may look like his father at a young age, he is still certainly his own young man." Looking back to Gaz and smiling. "As for my daughter, Gaz, this was a happy thing that happened between the both of us. While she does appear human, and will always pass as a human, she is also part Irken."

Gaz looked upon her fake mother and couldn't help that some of the fakeness was disappearing, and what was appearing was truly her mother reborn. For the first time seeing this facsimile, she didn't feel the slightest bit disgusted. She felt protective of her.

"I know it will take you time to trust her, but truly you won't regret ever doing so." Stepping back to Gaz's side, she placed her arm around her waist. "I was the last of the true borns before cloning took effect here, and while I am not knocking cloning." She placed a gentle kiss on Gaz's temple. "I'm not knocking natural childbirth either."

"Even if I hear it is painful." Gaz said so silently that only Dai can hear.

"It may be so, but one day," She looks to Zim then back to her." You will not be so quick to dismiss it."

Blushing, Gaz straightened herself up to look over to Zim who gave her a soft look before addressing everyone again. "I have been straight forward to all of you and Gaz is not a trick. What is a trick is that there is a traitor amongst my own crew at this time. And while I know it isn't any one of them." Holding his hand out to Skoodge and Tenn. "I do know it is someone I thought I could trust, but turned out I couldn't. Someone whom I found out released all the dangerous prisoners off our heavily guarded planet. Prisoners, I am having a hard time coming across except for a couple who had the nerve to try to capture Gaz and myself."

"There is someone else to keep a watch out of, Zim. An assassin by the name of Pressner." Gaz chimed in bringing up an image on the screen above. Examining the faces of every Irken, young and old, she had to assume, she did notice that they suddenly forgot who she was at that moment. "This assassin was not only on Earth to kidnap an Elder, which is me, but to use it to bring down your Almighty Tallest, Zim. These prisoners released and this assassin are here to bring your Tallest down." Standing suddenly at his side, she continued on. "I know I don't want that. I have been observing Red and Purple and how they not only treated him but others as well over the years, and I got to say, this has got to stop, and Zim is the way to stop all of that."

Looking up to him, she smiled. "I believe in him. Maybe in the beginning I had my doubts, but I no longer do." Focusing back to the quiet crowd looking up at her. "I want to not only be the best for him, but for you as well. I honestly hate politics. Too many brown nosers down on Earth. Possibly you have no clue what that is, and that is fine, but seeing how things were before seemed a lot better then the circus that Red and Purple created for all of you."

Smiling at her, he almost forgot himself and kissed her in front of everyone. "She may look like a human, but this one can be a demoness when it counts. She is what is needed for us."

"Does this mean we may be asking a allegiance with the Earthlings now?" Tenn wondered curiously, when every eye in the room focused on her, she opened her eyes wider and explained her question. "I only ask because they do seem pretty strong. I thought they were weak, but it turns out we were wrong."

"We could and it wouldn't be a bad idea if they wish it. We have technology that will be tempting for them, and I am certain they can help when they are most needed." Zim replied. This is what he wanted, his plan to come together, and he didn't have to do a long drawn out speech to them.

"How do you know they will help when we need them though?" One asked in the audience.

"Because we do seem to enjoy shooting weapons, even if most give speeches against violence." Gaz replied. When Zim gave her a teasing smirk, she said silently, "Come on, you seen our broadcasts."

"Excellent, now that we are all gathered here, we can discuss all of this now about them as possible future allies. I don't want to leave you all out." Zim spoke loudly. 


	44. Chapter 44

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**When it comes to Lard Nar and Purple I am not following along with the stories of Invader Zim. They may have some of their personalities, but as you age what happens? Some of your personality changes with what happens in your environment sometimes. Purple will explain later why Lard Nar was really being used to kill Gaz's mom. Or will it be Red? I haven't decided on either one. **

**This does explain a little of why Purple is feeling a little guilt. Maybe not a whole bunch, but enough for now. **

* * *

"I think things were much easier when I was still on the Resisty instead of being here. I am a layered something or other where you keep peeling and peeling... Uh things away, you get another layer, and so much... Huh? What am I talking about? Oh wow I have a pretty nice looking head."

"Hmnph, I believe he has lost it." Sizz-Lor noted dryly as he chomped on his cigar.

"I wanted to do different things early in life and become an every layer male." Glass clinks against the floor, but doesn't break. "I learned things from that... What's his name? Some guy that sounds stupid, so I disguised myself to look like those creatures and turn kill that bitch, but she not dead, she alive." Bangs his head accidently against his desk. "Oh that desk hurts when it mad at me. Anyhow now... Where was I?"

Grabbing his communicator Zim gave him, he sent him this live feed. Sizz-Lor wasn't one to laugh heartily, but he was tempted to, so the closet he can manage was his, "Hmmph." Which could be construed as anything.

Privately alone on Irk, Zim was sitting down with Gaz curled up next to him. After long discussions they all voted on wanting to join up with Earth. So much in answering questions from so many. Zim held her close to him very proud, as usual, at how she handled herself. He loved her strength. Hearing a little chirp, he pulled up the comm and saw it was from Sizz-Lor.

"Thought you'd be interested in this one. He has been holed up in there since the Conventia thing." Sizz-Lor spoke gruffly.

Squinting his eyes at the screen, he was looking at the movements he was making. "What is going on there?"

"It is called being inebriated, Zim."

"Huh?" Zim questioned not quite understanding.

Smiling at him for being naive about that still, Gaz replied for Sizz-Lor. "He's drunk, Zim."

"Oh."

Lard Nar stood up from his chair and stumbled over to his bed, with a glass in hand. "Umm layers. I wonder where that ummmm... Oh this stuff always tastes so good."

Gaz raised herself up more to look at this foolish display. In all the talks of the Resisty and about this guy she thought those had to be made up stories. "Were you trying to confuse me with your stories on the Resisty and about this guy a few years back?"

"No. Why would you ask tha..." Looks at the screen then back at her. "Oh never mind my question back to you, but no I wasn't because that was him as I knew it."

"Dib would have a remark about this or at least something that will cover it because I just don't get it right now."

"Don't worry, little one, I don't get it myself." Sizz-Lor chimed in. "But perhaps this happens when the mighty have fallen." Looks at the video screen. "But I can't say he was ever mighty."

"I like him, Zim, he is full of bluntness." She said.

* * *

"Purple? You look unhappy." Red remarked after he sat back up with powder donut remnants on his face. It was humiliating to eat this way, but if you gotta eat, you gotta eat.

Glancing over at his companion he made an impolite noise before responding. "How else do you expect me to be? Happy? We are chained up. You have already been forced to be kept asleep while I get to view my mistakes first hand. Please tell me how I should feel, Red?" He asked sarcastically.

Red contemplated that for a while before he shrugged his shoulders and made a 'Ehh" sound.

"Jerk. That is all you have to say? You're an idiot."

"Seriously you knew why we did all we did and now you regret it? How long have we been at this and you regret it now?" Red retorted in a calm angry tone. "Do you regret it because your ex-sweetie turns out to be alive? Or because of her daughter and your feelings for her?"

"I don't have feelings for the daughter..." Purple sputtered.

"Yeah you do or I'm a Gelatinous Megapooner." Red spat back. One thing he couldn't stand were those creatures. Foul smelly beasts pouring ooze from every pore in their bodies. He shuddered thinking of them.

"I started to regret it 25 years ago actually but there were times where it was fun to be powerful." Purple admitted thoughtfully.

"So for 7 years you were fantastic with the plans we have done?"

"Yes."

"And the girl? That Earthling?"

Turning his face to Red, he replied. "She is half Irken and yes I was perfectly okay with those plans."

"For a human slash Irken, she is pretty cute, and she has provided us enough entertainment before she grew more mellow." Red thought out loud. "But you still have feelings for her."

"I don't."

"Deny all you want but I've been around you a long time when I know you are lying."

"Then you should of known about my regret for 25 years."

Taking a sip of his drink, he replied in mid sip. "I had slight inklings, but not enough to question you. As for the girl, I saw how you looked at her." Sips his drink. "That you can't hide."

"You can be as creepy as old Zim at times, Red." Purple said as he went to lean over to drink.

"Say what you want, but I just don't care." Red admitted happily.

* * *

Lard Nar wanted to go back to his old ship. It wasn't enough to communicate with them in private. He wanted to be there. In his old helm. Long ago he didn't wish to destroy Irk, but all these events have just irritated him. Perhaps he was becoming undone. Perhaps this drink was altering him. No, he heard his old crew whispering behind his back regarding the nature of his sanity, and of course he didn't believe a word of it, but maybe there is some now.

Shrugging his shoulders he threw his empty cup at the window making it bounce back and hit him in the knee. Grousing about that one he laid on his bed and quickly fell asleep.

Looking between the video, Zim, and Sizz-Lor, Gaz leaned back on the lounger. "I guess that does it with that bit of entertainment for now." She mused.

"Thank you, Sizz-Lor for all you are doing for us." Getting just a nod from him, the screen went blank.

* * *

Purple just kept examining Red. Sometimes in some his tomfoolery he forgot how he can be so cruel. Oh, he knew he can act like that himself, but being with Red close up, he saw and heard more from him to know what lurked behind those dull 'Huh's and wha's?' from him. Watching him eat right now like a slob. He just leaned back and just thought of his life.

* * *

Entering their home, both Membrane and Dib looked around the mess in the living room. While Membrane just acted positive and had some worker bots come out of the walls to clean up around the house while going down to his lab. Dib just couldn't believe what happened here. Ever since knowing Zim, so much has happened in their lives, and so much mess. Tak came wandering into the door finally in her disguise and she didn't seem fazed by it.

Tak noticed a hidden worry in his eyes. "I think she will be alright, Dib. I know you are worried because of this mess, but you know it will be fine eventually."

"Will it, Tak? Will it?" Dib questioned softly.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, he turned to face her where she didn't smile at him, but looked at him cooly. "It will." Finally she managed a tiny half smile.

Examining the room once more, he mumbled. "I hope you are right. I just wish I was with her right now."

* * *

Moving his long claws under her shirt he looked into her eyes as he smiled. The smile may seem to be perverse for some if they saw this exchange right now, but since Gaz knew him so well, she thrilled at it as she enjoyed the feeling of his clawed hands on her bare stomach while they didn't say a single word. She knew he would stop when he got near her chest since he knew she wasn't ready, but was close to letting him go further.

"Zim, I have a feeling this all will be over with pretty soon."

"It will be, but is there something on your mind?"

"Well it is possibly a weird thing to say at the present moment while you are doing this right now, but seeing as my own brother feels he is the protector of Earth..."

Laying a gentle kiss on her lips, he cut her off. "He will be involved along with Tak. They are important."

"Also, I have no clue how my dad will feel when he sees her again. I know she isn't real, but Zim, she really is my mom come back to life." Tear escaping her eye, she wiped it away as quickly as it came.

"Shh shh I know, but we will get to it when the time comes."

* * *

Heavy boots entered the dungeon. It took him some time to find this place, but it was worth it. Walking around invisible, he found this place to be a little maze with too many frustrating things behind every door, and only one pleasant thing behind one door. When he entered the dungeon he found it rather fascinating how this was here. He especially loved seeing the two former Tallest heavily shackled up. No one could see him, they could possibly hear him since his boots were heavy on purpose. Often he loved being silent. But often he loved striking fear into others hearts before he striked. Walking up to the sleeping forms he just simply stared at them. He didn't care to let them leave, he was here just to observe for his own special mission. One he had for himself. Screw former employers. Smiling evilly at the prone forms, he turned to wander away to another part of the base.


	45. Chapter 45

Trading heavy boots with something far more lighter, he made his way around Zim's base with a lot more stealth. He was getting sick of his stupid robot and whatever weird floating thing was that was trying to follow him around. Walking through one room, he noticed it was a bunch of space type cats sleeping, while two were at play with a giant mouse. Making a screwed up face at what his idea for that room was, and had to wonder how come it was so clean from the amount of animal inside of it, he moved elsewhere to a room with a giant squid out of its tank playing... Cards. Shaking his head he moved to every room he can find. Whatever reason Zim had for these species it wasn't quite clear, especially with the squid who seemed pretty domesticated.

Moving up to the monitor room, he had to thread a little lightly there since the Computer in there was doing random monitoring of different things. Deciding to stand in the corner of the room he had to observe if his former boss has been discovered yet. Why be kept hired for that guy when he still underbid him? Really the answer is none. Right now this became personal. Right now this became something...

"Gaz? Your family is home safe and sound still. Tak is also there just in case more prisoners show up there." The Computer suddenly came to life.

Speaking over the loud speakers, he really honestly wished he could see her face, she sounded relieved. "Thank you, Computer. I checked the systems there myself, but I just wanted another opinion in the matter."

"No, I can understand after what you been through. You do know that even your brother can handle himself?"

What sounded like her laughing, she replied. "I actually do know, but just like he knows I can handle myself, he still checks on me. Thank you, Computer, you're a great help."

_So she isn't here and she isn't at home, where could she be?_ He thought. _Ugh too many things have gotten screwed up from what she did to him. _

Pursing his mouth he materialized next to Lard Nar's bed. The guy was snoring so badly that it made him sick. Studying his sorry state for a bit he then turned himself around to view the room to feel it out. In case he might of been found out or someone is in general spying on him, he went to work finding any spying equipment in which he did. Examining for a few seconds he quickly set to work in giving it a false feed that he was still sleeping while he walked back to his side and kicked the side of the bed so hard that Lard Nar fell out of bed, and came up brandishing a weapon.

"Who goes there? Who disturbs me?" He hissed.

"Oh seriously? Is that the best you can come up with? 'Who goes there? Who disturbs me?' You really needed more time in this practice of being original."

"I know that voice. Is that you Pressner?"

Materializing, he was easily leaning against the nearest wall looking upon him like prey. "You forget my voice that easily?

"No I uh just simply..."

"Forget it." Making a face at the mess on the ground he wondered if he kept himself like this all the time or was this a first time thing. Oh no matter to him since he felt him to be of no true importance. "Where exactly is Zim and Gaz?"

"Shouldn't you know? I've been trying to contact you and no word at all!" Standing up immediately he instantly regretted the head pounding he received for it.

"She has powers." Pressner answered getting face to face with him. "While her mom had something to see into the future or something, this girl transported me and those morons to some damn place that was a bitch for even me to get out."

Now looking at his face, he noticed his flawless face had some markings on it, and also where ever she sent him it made him lose his natural smooth speech for a bit. "What about Blug and Icer?"

"Those idiots? Really those idiots are long gone after I told them not to step some place that had flames and they stepped there anyway." Noticing the big question mark over his face, he elaborated with two words. "They're dead."

"Oh who cares about them then? I don't. What is her power anyhow? My guess she can transport you." Lard Nar said with some teeming excitement to his voice.

Leaning back against the wall, he crossed his arms, and thought about it. "It starts with purple flames. I notice she can levitate. How much? I don't know, but I got some tangibility as it was happening. Gaz is very powerful. She just hasn't fully tapped into it fully."

"How can you tell?"

"I can sense her getting very tired as she was transporting myself." Pressner said in a mostly matter of fact way. "Where are they? You haven't answered my question."

"Irk. You'd need to disguise yourself if you go there."

_What the hell_ _do you think I'm going to do? Go as a giant ass moose? _Pressner thought, but only sneered at him.

"Maybe you should take the time to clean up while I'm gone. You stink." Pressner noted before vanishing.

Noting the empty air, but unsure if he was there or not, he said. "Jerk."

Arriving on Irk, he glanced around himself and smirked at every Irken around. At the present time they couldn't spot him since he didn't fully materialize. As his type of creature, he had no need for space ships since he can travel any distance in the matter of seconds by simple will. This was one of those things that Zim knew about. At least he knew more about his species rather then Lard Nar.

Right now he was getting a feel of everything around him. He knew where things were, but he wouldn't know where she was exactly at the moment. Possibly she was where the Tallest reside, so he aimed himself over there, where to his cool delight he was in the exact room he needed to be in, but not what he needed to see which was Zim and her together.

"Why do you not care to practice your powers so much, my sweet Gaz?" Zim wondered as he gently nipped her neck.

Running her finger up his arm and down it, she replied. "I have, but there are times it does scare me."

"Did it scare you when you used it on Iggins?"

Distracted suddenly as she felt him move his mouth to her collar bone and a little down the the slight swell of her chest, she let out an unsteady breath. "No, because I was pissed, just as I was with those guys at my house."

Teasingly he moved his tongue a little underneath the fabric of the top of her tank top just enough to make her gasp then moan. "Even though it was necessary and both of us was angry. I need to say, my Gaz, it was sexy."

Feeling his hand going up her shirt and his tongue teasing the top she felt she should push him away, but wanted him to also keep going. "With me you never know when it will happen again."

"When you are mellow. I find you sexy. When you are snarky. I find you sexy. When you being your intelligent self. I find you sexy. I do find you sweet as well, and that is sexy." Moving her strap down he kissed her shoulder then her arm. "Oh, my Gaz, I find you so sexy. Always have. Even when you get scary." Moving her other strap down he kissed that shoulder as well. "At first I was scared, but now it is such a turn on and also can be so much fun for me."

Pressner stood transfixed at what was being played in front of him. He didn't hear disingenuous feelings towards her at all, just honesty. But really he wanted to play with her again.

Allowing him to move her straps down her eyes started to feel moist with how he was making her feel. She really wanted to wait until after they were mated, but she didn't mind this with him right now.

Going back to kiss her lips fully, he just loved when their tongues came together. Hearing her moan a little, he became bold and slipped her shirt down a little more. He knew her bra was on. He wasn't going to take that off, but he just wanted to feel more of her skin. Gaz started to say something while they were kissing, just mumbling away. He felt her hands stopping his own hands, and when he thought she was going to stop him from doing that, she made a movement to pull it over her head in which she had to separate from him. Both looking at one another they were both smiles as she went to take his shirt off.

"I want to feel your skin against mines, but please don't take off my bra right now." She said almost panting.

"I wasn't planning to until we are mated." Wrapping her up in his arms, he crushed her to his body as he kissed her again.

_I'd leave, but I'm getting an awful good show right now. _Pressner thought as he watched Zim trying to remove her pants.

"Gaz?"

"Yes, Zim?"

"Don't kill me when I ask this."

Dangerous tone in her voice. "Ask what?"

"Did you allow that Bret guy to do this to you? Take off your shirt and touch like this?"

Pulling away from him slightly, she stared at him in the eyes. "I never let him do this with me. Zim, remember that one time you 'accidently' touched me on my breasts at school and wouldn't let go, but kept squeezing them even as I kept warning your certain doom?"

Smiling, he did remember that day fondly. Yes it was in the middle of the school yard and he fell on top of her and when he got up he discovered the ground was really soft and pliable, but it was her. He was so fascinated at the feeling and what it was eliciting in him that he kept touching and squeezing them in spite of her warnings. "Oh yes I do." He spoke dreamily.

"We never did this, Zim. We kissed a lot. That is all."

"That isn't any better to tell me that. I knew you did that, but I didn't need to hear it." He pouted.

"Yes you did because of that question that is really none of your business."

Looking down at her face then her body, he mumbled a little, 'I'm sorry."

Smiling at him she admitted, "I may of acted like I hated that in the school yard, but I really did like it, I just didn't like the fact that so many saw that happen."

Happy, he kissed her deeply as she wrapped her arms around him. Then moving to her ear, he whispered. "I loved also touching your leg in gym class while making an excuse that some Earth germ was on you."

Whispering back in his ear, she said. "Loved it too, Zim."

Pressner felt like he just walked into a soft porn.

"Maybe you should of stuck around and done it again. When you did that thing after the museum it was a scary noise and you hurt me. Those other times you didn't hurt me. You thrilled me." Gaz kept whispering then gasped when he moved her pants down a little. "Then I would of said adios to him and been with you."

"Gaz?"

"Yes, Zim?"

"Want to envelop us in purple flame?"

Seeing him with his full zipper toothed smile in a sinister way was rather sexy for her especially when he removed her pants, then his own. "I want my demoness now." He urged.

Smiling she released her purple flame around the both of them. It wasn't designed to transport them and any other thing. It was there for Zim's kink as she felt his arrousal. Hearing him releasing a gutteral growl that was almost similar to that day, but not quite, he started to touch and kiss every part of her body, and just leaving her underwear on.

Captivated by those flames and by these actions. Pressner also felt a little naughty as he stepped forward. The flames weren't designed to burn, but they were tingling his skin. Head pulled back, he felt so attached to this power. It was a aphrodisiac to him. Putting his hand forward, he started to feel up her leg and up to her stomach then down again.

Gaz was so wrapped up in Zim that she momentarily stopped in her actions as she felt these extra hands on her. She glanced down to see that his right hand was just grasping her panties on the side, but there was definite movement on that side. Increasing her flames in a different momentum both Zim and her heard a male voice yelp before it appeared in front of her. Staring wide eyed at him, Zim covered Gaz's body with his own.

"Pressner! What the hell? You were supposed to be dead." Gaz yelled out as she scrambled to put her clothes on.

Zim was not caring about his state of dress and when Gaz was pretty dressed, he raised himself to his full height and grabbed this Assassin. "What do you want now? Do you want to finish your mission?"

Looking at him cooly, Pressner smiled at him with all the charm he could muster. "Now I do." Moving swiftly, both of them started to square off for a fight.

Raising himself up on his spider legs, he quickly picked him up and moved him up to the ceiling with himself, and started to issue some punches of his own. Pressner issued some blows as well before he vanished and was found on the floor looking up at Zim. Feeling Gaz's flames starting to begin, Pressner gave her a casual look before he winked and vanished again as Zim landed in the area he just left. Zim waited in patience. While Gaz dissipated her flame to a convenient ball in her hand. Zim knew listened for any noise, as did she, before he came between them with a pole knocking Zim easily aside from the front and knocking Gaz out from behind. Seeing her prone body on the bed, he concentrated on Zim who came back furiously with not only his spider legs, but his own fists.

"I'm older then you and with more experience then you." Pressner spoke once again in his elegant tone. "How much do you really know about my kind?"

"I know you can materialize anywhere at will. Possibly you can disguise yourself." Zim replied as he stayed in a crouched position.

"Why yes I can. Also I can do this." Extending his hand towards Gaz he sent a red ball of flame that covered her. Hearing Zim cry out in protest. Pressner soon had the flame dissipate and Gaz was no where to be seen. "See her flame can make me go away, but it will never burn me if she wanted it to."

Murder in his eyes and body, Zim launched himself at him so fast, he grabbed him with his spider claws, digging into his flesh as he brought him close to his face. "Give her back."

Smiling he shook his head and allowed him to smash him against another wall so hard that even he was seeing stars. Focusing he found Zim's face deadly close to his own face. "I have a job to perform."

"If I won't kill you." Zim sneered. "She will."

Feeling the pain from those legs, Pressner concentrated his power to disappear. Re-appearing in his private place, he viewed a still prone Gaz in a flamed cell. Seeing blood slowly seeping out of his wounds he made a face at that. His beauty has been butchered by that Irken. Before he went to tend to his wounds, he said. "Well if anyone has the ability to kill me, it would be this one."

* * *

**Well we know Gaz won't take crap from this guy. **

**Oh I know... When will this story end? I'm still shocked it is this many chapters. **


	46. Chapter 46

Zim absolutely had no clue where to find him. His race was a complete mystery to them. No true known planet. Hell, they even changed the name of their own species simply because they are intergalactic elitist snob cock suckers. Enraged, he actually roared at the Computer when it announced itself.

"The big headed one is requesting to speak to you."

Turning to the screen, he simply nodded, and said before blinking away. "You are not to call him that anymore out of respect of, Gaz. Thank you."

Blinking into Dib's room if he was more mellow he would of been amused by the way he was surprised by his sudden appearance, but he simply glared at the wall.

Grabbing his chest, he was about to remark on that when he noticed how pissed he was. "Uh Zim? What is going on? You know you can't be in that mood when you speak to the President and the rest again informing them of your planets decision of alliance."

Looking at him, he narrowed his eyes at him and growled out between clenched teeth. "I know that, Dib, and I will be cordial there but there is a matter that came up rather suddenly that is very important."

"What is that?"

"Gaz has been kidnapped."

Panicking, he grabbed Zim by his arms. "WHAT?! WHEN?! By who?"

Excusing the roughness by which he was grabbing him Zim explained everything he knew about, Pressner along with a surprise discovery that he can also produce flames like his sister. "It happened on Irk in my private quarters."

"There must be a signature of some kind there then. There has to be." Dib remarked in hopes as he placed his trench coat on. "Zim I gotta get my sister back."

"I gotta get her back as well and even though we both know she can handle herself, I still want to kill him myself." Reaching into his pak, he produced another remote and handed it to him after he locked in a couple of coordinates. "This will get you there and back. I warn you not to wander outside of those quarters. If there is any sign of trouble, please come back here on the double."

"What is this?"

"It is a pocket worm hole generator that I created." He replied in a tired matter. "As soon as I'm done with the politics here, I will head back to Irk to join you. Where is Tak?"

"Last I know she is downstairs with my dad. They have been talking non-stop." Dib said. "Hey you know my sister will be back. I think out of any of us she will survive anything."

Smiling at that, Zim had to agree with that. "There is something I forgot to mention to you. In order to trick the traitor and some others I had to clone your mother."

"What?!"

"You know you say 'what' a lot. Anyhow, you might run into her. Gaz can't believe how she became like the real deal. Of course your dad had some of her DNA stored downstairs in his lab."

Arms slack, the thought of his mom reborn was crazy to him, but not that crazy. "Can't say this to dad yet." Seeing Zim shake his head, Dib righted himself to prepare to hit the button. "I'll see you later then, Zim, I better get to work." Grabbing one device he most needed, he blinked out of there.

Needing to keep up an act, he went to retrieve Tak, then after he spoke to the leaders here, he will assign Skoodge and the rest to help educate the humans. As for Tak, he will need her at his side for the final phase.

* * *

Gaz opened up her eye a slit to have a glance around and first noticed the flame cage she was in. Touching the flame with her fingertip she felt a sharp pinch along with something else she honestly hated feeling so she recoiled back in distain. Angry, she opened up her eyes fully to look over to see him eyeing her across the way sitting casually with a drink in hand.

"You didn't enjoy that feeling? I added it especially for you." He spoke as he swirled his drink in his hand.

"Why are you imitating some bad alcohol commercial?" She snapped at him. "And who are you really?"

"We go by many names..."

"Boring? Snobbish? Idiots? Small Packaged? Tell me when I get warmer."

Smiling at her cute attempt of sarcasm, he went on. "As I said, we go by many names, but we truly don't have a home. No planet. Mostly a void."

"A void? I knew you were empty headed."

"You liked me before. You liked having your fun with me. Oh I know you really liked him, but I had fun with you."

"Bret?"

"My name is really, Pressner. I'm older then your dear Zim. Pity I never got as far as him. I mean you aren't sophisticated, but I have no care there. I imagined having so much fun with you." With a wave of his hand her confines became smaller. "Right now you are to be used to bring him down and blah blah blah. Oh man I'm so bored with all this drama."

"Then end it. End it or I can end it for you." Gaz promised as she cracked her fist.

Leaning forward he hungrily stared at her. "You know how to do it, my Gaz. Stop it. Use that power of yours and stop it."

Summoning up her flame she touched her confines and the other feeling she felt before went through every fiber of her body making her breathing more heavy as her pulse raced. Noises she only associated with Zim, were coming from her, as she quickly ended her power making her fall onto the ground making her catch her breath. As she started to calm she turned her head to see him with one hand on his chin.

"I do love killing, my dear girl, always have, but this will now become my favorite sport as I see you try to wrestle against it." Raising himself so smoothly from the chair, he winked his eye before vanishing.

In between breaths, Gaz promised herself. "I'll show you who is more powerful you son of a bitch."

* * *

First thing Dib did shortly after appearing on Irk was to do some readings of the room. He calibrated his readings to Zim and Gaz a long time back when he wanted to not only locate Zim when he felt him trying to trick him again, but just in case he did something to Gaz. Who knew that Zim actually held genuine feelings for her? Seeing some rumpled sheets to one side, he pointed his device over there and found they were there all right. Winkling his nose to try to squash out some thoughts of what they were doing there, out of his mind, he scanned the entire room and found another set of readings on the opposite side of them.

"Oh man, these are off the charts." Dib noted loudly as his device beeped up loudly. Stepping to the computer he just simply looked at it. Normally he would pound at it like he seen Zim did, but instead, he thought he try a different approach. "Uh hi, can you turn on for me or something?"

"You do know that I do know who you are, Dib?" The Computer droned out.

_Oh good. It is still sarcastic here as well. _Dib thought. "Yeah well, I didn't know you were the same Computer back on Earth."

"I was given to him so yes I will with him for a long time. What do you want? You want to find your sister? I have been trying to look at variables there."

"Any luck so far?"

"This race is tricky but if we can't find her then Zim will be correct in his assumption."

Looking up at the screen, he wondered. "What was his assumption?"

"That she will be the one ending up killing him." The Computer replied.

Smiling at that, he said. "Let us find my sister then."

Zim excused himself after the meeting. He quickly went to his base and made a bee line to the dungeon where he violently knocked out Red. "He has her Purple. You don't think I am not viewing you like you viewed me over the years? You think I'm blind to how you feel for my future mate?"

"Who has her? Lard Nar?" Purple squeaked out when Zim grabbed him around the neck.

"No. Pressner." Zim breathed heavily.

Eyes widening up even more and mouth forming an O, Purple said. "No no no no that one is bad news, Zim. Out of anyone we didn't want to hire to kill Dai was him. He is lethal."

Releasing him from his shackles, he automatically placed a collar around him to placate him from doing anything against him or others. Lifting him up, he actually felt smug in thinking how much taller he is compared to Purple, but that was short lived as he dragged him away before he blinked them both away to Irk surprising Dib from what he was doing.

Jumping, Dib looked down at almost prone Purple as he looked all around him, then back to Zim who was obviously still and understandably in the same mind set as before. "I guess you are letting him go?"

"Under limited release until I see fit on what else to do with him." Zim bit out, but his anger wasn't towards him. "Any luck?"

"So far the Computer and I have been trying to get his exact location, but it keeps bouncing everywhere."

"If he has what he needs then that race will do what is necessary to confuse any who are looking for them." Purple choked out. "We knew if we somehow ended up using him and he double crossed us it will be a pain for us to get our retribution on him. This is how that race survived for so long. The mass confusion. Also Pressner is the main one anyone goes to to finish things up. He has a reputation."

"Dib and Computer keep up with that." Zim barked out and approached Purple. "As for you. Time to atone for your sins."


	47. Chapter 47

Realizing the camera was compromised in his quarters, then receiving a private message from Zim that Gaz was kidnapped by an assassin by the name of Pressner. Zim told him to proceed to the next step. Smiling sideways, Sizz-Lor got up from his seat on the bridge and went to the helm and waited until Lard Nar arrived. Leaning back, he got comfortable as he looked ahead. The others on the bridge seemed to take notice in the change of atmosphere here, and ignored him until the drama ensued. Sizz-Lor had to commend them for not being too noisy and mostly obedient. Hearing the familiar stomping in the corridor leading up to the bridge, he took out his cigar and started chomping on it. He knew it often made him look like an arrogant asshole to others or to some a reason for them to turn and run for cover.

"Get off my chair now, Sizz-Lor, that is an order." Lard Nar demanded as he stormed in.

Nonchalantly fussing around with his cigar with his mouth and hand, he stared ahead. "Your orders don't mean anything to me anymore."

"Get off my chair or I will report you."

Going on as if he didn't hear him. "I only listen to the Tallest now and not to traitors."

Walking around to face him, Lard Nar acted as innocent as possible while still being honestly pissed. "Traitor? Did you say traitor? Are you accusing me of being one?"

"Didn't accuse you. In fact, don't need to accuse you of being one when it has been very well documented that you have been."

"Excuse me?"

Leveling his gaze at him, he took his cigar out of his mouth, and spoke loud enough for the crew to hear. "Oh I'm sorry, can't you hear me, or are you just stupid? The footage you sent our Tallest has been faked by you. Also we have documented proof, from you saying that you killed the last Elder Dai. Of course you really didn't kill her so you sweared you will along with her daughter. Also you freed murderers from our most heavily guarded prison. I bet they are on the Resisty right now, am I correct there? But wait, before you speak... Your assassin has just kidnapped Dai's daughter Gaz, who is also a rightful born Elder." Standing up to his full height he stomped down towards him. "This is just a few tidbits for you. Want to try to fake your innocence now?"

"Um."

"Where is he located?" Sizz-Lor demanded.

"Who cares? If he has her, he has her." Lard Nar spoke bitingly. He didn't give a crap about this cover anymore, this was his excuse to go back to where he belonged. Pretending to be one of them was driving him crazy. "If he kills her. He kills her." Laughing regarding that he soon yelped when he felt himself flung against the furthest window. Staring back he assumed it was big fat Sizz-Lor, but it was Zim looking at him in the tone of murder. Really he has been around hardened prisoners and the look that Zim was aiming towards him was akin to making them look like little lambs. Hearing the worse gutteral sound that was coming from him, Lard Nar started fumbling for his hidden mini transporter remote as Zim quickly came at him. Scampering and fumbling he managed to grab the remote and poofed out of there.

Missing his chance to throttle him, Zim made an incredible screaming sound, before stopping and staring out the window in front of him. He could see in the reflection of the window that all eyes were on him and they were all startled except for Sizz-Lor's. He was always the relaxed one taking things as they come. Walking back to him, he smiled at him weakly. "Thanks for all you have done here."

Not one for emotions, he placed his hands on both of Zim's shoulders and made him face him. "You'll get her back. She is a strong one. That I can see. Stronger then you. That I can tell."

"Yes, yes that is true." He loved to admit about her. "Sizz-Lor you are the captain here, but then again, you always were. I will talk to you soon."

"Zim."

"Yes?"

"This is war and you are the Tallest now." Leaning so he can only hear. "Your emotions for her can make you weak just like they can make you strong. Lean into the strong."

Nodding his head, he headed back to Irk. Going into the room, Dib shook his head at his unanswered question. Since he has been gone, Dib's clothing and hair became more astray. Zim decided to do one thing that Gaz once had him do. Stand in one place in the room in a relaxed manner, breath, and don't concentrate on anything and soon either your problems will disappear or the answer to your problems will appear. He had to try.

* * *

Alone, possibly, in this area, in this flamed cage Gaz felt something move deep inside her mind. She also felt desperation. Anger. Clouded judgement. It felt like Zim. She always could read his mind, but she felt it was from years of spending time with him. Could this possibly be? Could she read his mind? Closing her eyes, she concentrated fully onto him. She had to make sure her flame nor her hands didn't touch her cage. She didn't want to feel him once again. The only one she wanted to feel was, Zim. Pushing her own anger away was the only way to try to bond with him. Feeling his mind, she moved hers as if tendrils were reaching out touching him. Inside her mind she concentrated.

_"Zim, please if you can hear me say something." Gaz spoke through the bond. Darkness surrounded her with little flashes of light. It felt like an eternity until she heard from him._

_"Gaz? Gaz is that really you?" He called out to her desperate._

_It felt like he was trying to grab her with his hands, but that was impossible. She felt so sad that they couldn't do that. "Yes it's me. I don't know where I am. I'm just in this flamed cell. He is gone. I suppose. I tried to leave this cell, but there is a problem."_

_"What's the problem?"_

_"When I tried it something happened." Feeling very uncomfortable, she honestly didn't wish to say it, but decided to blurt it out. "It is loaded with his energy naturally and when I tried to touch it with mines it is almost similar to how you make me feel when we are making out and feeling one another up. You know all those sounds you love hearing me do and the heaving panting? Well the sick bastard booby trapped it in that way. I can't do anything without getting very aroused."_

_Growling, Zim uttered a string of curses in Irken. "Dib is here trying to help locate your whereabouts. Lard Nar is back in the Resisty. Purple is here on Irk in my quarters pretty controlled right now." Zim rushed out quickly._

_"Glad Dib is there with you." Taking a chance, she raised the flame just to see if at least it was a one time thing._

_"Gaz, what are you doing?"_

_Figured he would know she was up to something, she thought, as she brought up a small ball of flame and touched the bars where once again she was wrapped up in the same way as before. Cutting it off quickly, she didn't want to severe her connection to, Zim._

_Hearing her heavy panting, Zim internally growled. "I'm going to kill him if you don't."_

_"Fucking Bret. I'm so stupid, Zim, that I didn't know. Pressner being Bret. Wait Bret is Pressner. He's sick, Zim." Gaz breathed out._

_"Ever been to his house on Earth? It might just be a fake house or something, but we need to look elsewhere."_

_"Uh yeah yeah uh 10043 Rosewood Blvd. It was a few blocks down the opposite direction from school. Hang right from the main entrance basically." She answered._

_"Gaz save your energy and we will try to get to you. Just in case he tries to do something more with you..." Zim took the longest deepest breath before finishing what he had to say. "I won't like it and I know you won't, but it might be the only way to get out of there." Hearing her groan, he added. "I know, my love, but if anyone can manage a block there finally it is you. I believe in you."_

_Smiling at his encouragement, she didn't want to say good bye to h_im. "I love you, Zim. I know I will see you soon."

_"I love you too, my Gaz, and yes we will see one another soon." Zim said._

Feeling her gone, Zim opened his eyes, and spoke. "We need to go to that house Bret used."

"Why?" Dib asked.

"Pressner was using that as a disguise to get close to her. Hand me your remote, Dib. I have to stay here and man everything. I will still look and also ask him some questions while I'm at it." Taking the remote he added a wider range for him, just in case. "In case of emergency from any prisoners or Pressner. Get your dad to safety. I have a strong feeling he has been inside my base. This will put you in your fathers labs. Who knows? Maybe it will be enough to deter him following there." Giving him his remote back, he walked over to the arsenal closet and grabbed a gun small enough for him to hide. "This, I had to do some work on for you really. Gaz can operate any gun with no problem since she has Irken DNA, this will work for you regardless. Take it. It is more powerful then what you have."

Examining the gun, it looked pretty cut and dry, so he slipped it into his pocket. "You wouldn't of done this before."

"It is important to Gaz and I don't like making her unhappy. As for you... I hated you at first. Then I hated you a little less as time wore on. Then a little more. Yeah you are annoying, but really I did get bored when you weren't around." Scratching an imaginary itch, he added. "I grown to like you. You do have a brain in that head of yours."

Smiling a little. "Yeah, same here." Fiddling with his remote, he did a quick wave before blinking away. Turning up in his living room, Tak was there. Smiling at her, he had to quickly relay all the information before he went to Pressner's fake house here.

"I'm coming with you. You might need me." Tak said.

"Where is my dad?"

"Lucky for you, he went back to his labs." Tak smiled.

Praising that bit of luck, they both decided to take Tak's cruiser. Course she disguised it as an ordinary Earth vehicle. Even though there was an alliance now, they weren't going to take a chance already. Parking in front of the house, they exited the cruiser to approach the ordinary looking house. It was a nice two story blue house with shutters, but really nothing way too exciting. The yard was trampled but that was alright since the planet just got finished with an invasion. Walking to the front door, Dib knocked on it.

"Just go in." Tak said impatiently where she got an immediate look from him. "What?"

"We need to make sure before we do that."

"Did you make sure each and every time you broke into Zim's house?" Tak pointed out.

"Actually yes." Dib replied. After waiting five minutes, he broke out his lock pick and opened the door. Making sure his gun was handy, they both walked in cautiously.

"That ancient stuff you just did was actually a turn on." Tak whispered before she reverted to her normal self. "It may look normal, but that is what he needed her to think."

"Yeah." Moving cautiously from room to room, he didn't notice Mimi actually tagged along until he saw her move around stealthily from room to room.

"Any signatures, Mimi?" Receiving a shake from her, they followed Mimi upstairs where they stopped when Tak raised her arm up. "I don't have powers or anything on me, but doesn't it feel strange up here?"

Taking a step up to where Tak was, Dib felt an odd pressure on him. "It actually does."

"Has Gaz been up here?"

Shaking his head. "Doubtful. If she did, she would be the first to notice it. My sister has powers of her own."

"Mimi find the source." Tak ordered softly.

Waiting a few seconds, Mimi made her way to the left with them following. The pressure started to increase for Dib, mostly in his shoulder area. As for Tak, it felt like her antenna's were being pulled back more. Mimi stopped in front of the door at the end of the hallway. Arm raised to halt them, she opened the door, peering inside at first, she then jumped back kicking the door open wide revealing a black mass in front of them with a faint red swirl at the furthest depth of that mass in the center.

Mouth opened up wide, he gave Tak an accurrsary glance before staring back at the room. "What the hell is that?"

"This is the first I've seen of this for this species. Mimi, what is your diagnosis of this?" Tak questioned. Watching Dib seemingly walking towards it in a hypnotized state, she gently took his hand and shook her head. There was no telling where it may take him if he went in there.

"It appears to be a worm hole of some kind. Or a place this species dwell." Mimi replied.

"It may be a way of getting to my sister though."

Turning to address him, Mimi spoke. "Possibly, but unable to ascertain that information correctly. If able to get in, how would one get out unless you are this species?"

"Tak, we gotta try."

"Negative, Dib, it is too untrustworthy." Tak said.

Facing her, he looked unhappy, he looked almost defeated since she seemed to be taking his one chance away simply because she didn't want to lose him. "Tak, she's my sister. If you had a sister or brother, you'd understand."

Sighing, she honestly couldn't deny him this, having Mimi produce a mini device so she can navigate her way as best in possible in the mystery mass, she informed her to protect Professor Membrane. Bringing him closer to her, she kissed him. "Make sure not to let go of my hand, Dib."

In spite of her gruff nature he admired that she did have a soft side in spite of everything. "I won't. Promise."

Nodding her head, they both stepped into the mass to meet up with the swirling red. They didn't know where they would end up, but Dib prayed inside his head it would be to Gaz.

* * *

Purple watched Zim work for some time after the human left. It actually was interesting to him as he tried everything he could to not only locate Gaz, but do readings on the Resisty ships, and now he was monitoring Earth since there is now an alliance there. Zim did regard him a few times mostly to sneer at him, but gave it up to mostly find her.

"I wish I knew where he has her." Purple started off. Zim paused long enough to straighten his posture, but then turned his attention back to the controls. "I don't want her to be hurt. But it is obvious that if you try to get her mom killed and she ends up seeing this whole thing and getting hurt in the process. Well I'm an idiot, because she got hurt anyhow."

"Seven years I was perfectly great with the plan, but things started to quickly wear thin so for 25 years... Too many doubts, but then again, I still did it so I guess I wasn't completely tired of it." He droned on. "Red can influence me a lot. Sure I had a choice, but I stupidly chose to do all this."

Staring down at the ground, it seemed he was being ignored by Zim, but he continued on talking. "You get power hungry. I had my choice of whomever I wished to exploit. I lost Dai. Might as well play with others. No, I didn't. So I picked on others along with Red."

"I didn't care about that one day that big headed human asked Red and I so many questions. Although I did look at him strangely." He said trying not to laugh at that. "Gaz though. Yes she was human, but what she did just gave us countless entertainment. We admired her ruthlessness most of the time. We admired how intelligent she was. So apt. Then one day as we are talking to you, we didn't think she would say anything, but she did. With big headed boy, we looked at him strangely. With her in awe and pride. Pride for a human. I also felt warmth go through me. She excited me in so many ways."

"I fell for someone from afar. Someone whom I can tell wouldn't care one iota about me. You are lucky to have her."

All this time Purple was looking at the ground. When he finally raised his head, Zim was leaning against the control board with his arms crossed just studying him. "So you are a power hungry asshole who loves a girl from afar who won't give you the time of day and yet you are no use to me at the moment in finding her." Silence descended on both of them, as Zim coldly stared at him a few moments longer before turning back to the control board.


	48. Chapter 48

**Attempting to write longer chapters. Trying to incorporate Dib in here a lot more. Along with Tak.**

**Once again, thank you for the reviews. Much appreciated. :)**

* * *

After entering the void they noticed more then a few corpses in various states lying in every which state. It surprisingly didn't smell like rotting flesh, but was disgusting all the same. Dib almost gagged a half dozen times and Tak who was used to misery even started to feel grossed out.

"They are all the same species... Aren't they?" Dib unsurely questioned.

Getting closer to them to examine them, Tak unfortunately had to check their teeth as well, when the last one she checked literally lost its own jaw while she was holding it, she angrily looked ahead as she replied. "Yes they are and they aren't natural deaths."

Walking to her side, he already had his gun pulled out ready to shoot. "Who would do this?"

"I have no clue, Dib. This race has kept itself mostly clouded in mystery." Tak noticed another red swirl happening from the far left of them. Doing readings in their current location, she made a jerking motion for him to follow her there. "Nothing here right now except for dead bodies. Let's move on."

Taking a step forward Dib threw up a little in his mouth when he realized he stepped on a rotting hand. "Here is hoping for no more dead bodies." Tak didn't reply, but in her head she couldn't help but echo that sentiment.

* * *

"Are you enjoying your confines?"

Opening her eyes, Gaz didn't bother to focus on him. Why bother? He is an arrogant bastard really. "It gives me time to think about ripping your head off. So yes, I am enjoying my confines."

Mirthful laughter followed that remark. "Oh you are delicious."

"I am? I didn't realize you are a cannibal. Huh... Is it still consider cannibalism when we are two different species? They never taught us this at all."

"If you want, I can eat you. It looked like Zim was having a nice go at wanting to eat you." Pressner spoke seductively.

Finally looking into his smug assine face, Gaz gave him a tiny smile. "Zim can eat me anytime. You on the other hand. Can't."

"Why give yourself to a fool?"

Watching him step forward, she wondered what he was going to do next. "Never underestimate him. Ever."

"Some of my own species started to become fools. You, dear, are no fool, so why give yourself to him? I admit what I watched was rather hot, but you have lowered yourself."

"Once again. Don't underestimate him. So many have and look where he is now. He has me because I want him as much." What she wouldn't do just to punch a hole through his throat right now.

"Now what about, Bret?"

"Feeling inferior?"

Gentle laugh. "No. Curious."

Facing him fully she honestly answered him. "Honestly, I liked his personality. It wasn't this thing you are. He was much cooler." Pausing to give him a cold once over. "But however I felt for him, it wasn't as strong as how I felt for, Zim."

Smiling at her honesty, he heated up his hand, and very quickly held the flamed bars. Watching her eyes widen up in obvious fear, he made sure to shock her so she'd land on the floor, then he wrapped flames around her body holding her down. Gritted teeth and closed lid eyes offered him a view of someone fighting against him. Scanning her entire body he did see her body betraying her fight with her mind. Smiling wickedly, he quickly stopped his torment as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back enjoying the rhythms her body was giving. He enjoyed himself until he heard her laughter.

"You are nothing but a coward. Cowards are the ones that force others to do things against their will. You think I will give myself to you? I'd rather die." Gaz quietly breathed out.

Shrugging he wasn't going to raise himself to the bait. She'll bend. "After a while you will think differently."

Turning her head to stare deadly straight at him, she smiled. "Then I'll scream out Zim's name in pleasure."

* * *

Happily finding something to put in front of his nose, Tak and himself couldn't breath now. It wasn't for lack of air. It was for the strong heinous stench in the air. "There are no bodies on the ground." He noted aloud, but with a simple tap on his shoulder, Tak made him look up. Eyes wide, he was looking around even quicker then before. "I want out of here now. What the hell is going on here?"

Scanning, Tak started issuing nothing but curses when something fell down on her. If she can throw up from her own eye balls she would of. "I hate water, you know, but I'd rather take a bath in lots of water then have THAT on me ever again." Finding another swirl, she grabbed Dib's hand and ran for it. The sooner out of the hanging body room the better in her opinion.

Landing in yet, what they assume another room, or another space in time... Well really, Dib and Tak were already tired and frankly pissed, before they paused in that feeling to notice this room washed in light and a lot of pictures. Standing back to back now they scanned the room with their eyes.

"He really has a thing for your sister." Tak pointed out as she recognized her in younger pictures. Tilting her head a little she found one of her on their families upper patio area lounging with a flame resting comfortably in her hand. "Do you know much of your own sister's powers?"

The wall he was viewing was her as she was getting older and obviously around Zim more. She was obviously more happy here. Some had her with flames growing from her own hand sometimes with Zim looking on. "I don't know the true extent of her own powers. The flames I know of. How much she can do with them? I have no clue. I do know she can be very strong physically for someone so petite, but there are many without powers who can do that and know how to reissue their own body mass to lend them strength."

Continuing to scan the pictures, she seen one of Zim on top of Gaz with his hands on her chest. "Does it feel good to touch a woman's breasts?" Tak wondered.

"Huh?" Turning his head to regard her with a raised eyebrow, he thought it was weird of her asking him this question right now. Slight curiosity almost made him walk over there to see what she was looking at, but just in case it was of Gaz, he didn't wish to see that. "Why would you ask that question?"

Shrugging, she replied. "Just wondered." Taking the picture in her hand, she ripped it apart to spare Dib and even Gaz any sort of embarrassment. "I guess I will ask this of, Gaz."

"If this species is so advanced, what is with all these photo's? I mean some are polaroids and some are from regular old film." Stopping in his tracks, he gulped and stared down at the ground. "Tak if you see anything that might be too revealing of my sister, could you please..."

"I ripped one apart of Zim on top of her in the school yard with his hands on her chest." She interrupted. Seeing nothing more incriminating to her on her side, she wandered to Dib's side and immediately took down the one that caused him some anguish.

"Yeah I remember that day in the school yard. I didn't automatically jump down his throat because even I was too dumbfounded and stunned that happened. Really that was my fault in a way, but he did linger a long time on her. Please rip that picture up."

"You won't ask her about it?"

Shaking his head, he grabbed her scanner away from her to do some readings. He honestly couldn't take the wall any longer. He honestly didn't know everything about their friendship since some was hidden away because of him. Feeling guilty that in some way he somehow pushed her away, even though sometime before him going to college she told him, he actually didn't. He just became obsessed in finding the truth. He was passionate in what he loved the most. She told him that he actually did more for her then she ever admitted before. He knew she was growing up, but at that moment it was when he saw her truly slowly becoming even more mature then before.

* * *

Pressner gone again. Or so it seemed. Gaz was left alone in her thoughts. When she couldn't think anymore regarding a solution to her problem she thought of something else. Something at least nice. She actually thought of the times she allowed Dib to pick the movie so he can spend some time with her. She grumbled at him about stuff, but she was just hiding the fact it was nice to see him happy spending time with her. Also she kinda liked it herself. Even she had to begrudgingly admit to that.

_She remembered one time, she was 15 and she agreed to meet up with Zim at the park. Just to have a little fun, she decided to steal some alcohol from her dad's private stash. It was 9 pm and it was a really nice night out. Zim went to her look out simply to get away from his base. He was already waiting up there sitting against the tree fiddling with something in his hand. He was always fiddling with something. Observing him for a minute, she made sure she looked decent. She checked her dark blue skirt and her black bell sleeved blouse that tied up in the front just showing the barest hint of her toned stomach. She was feeling bold tonight, but not too bold hence the alcohol excuse. Just in case of people thinking she was dressed as a little lolita she did have a light coat on. Smiling, she wandered up to him. _

_"Am I late?" She asked. When he looked up at her, she can tell his eyes were just examining what he was seeing in front of him. She knew he really wouldn't know what to do, but she actually delighted when she teased him in a flirting fashion. She loved his reactions far better then a human boys. _

_"Uh no." Zim replied and quickly went to his device. She suspected he wanted to avoid being uncomfortable, but she did notice him slowing his pace down and observing her as she slowly took her coat off to sit beside him. Clearing his throat, he went back to work._

_Stretching her legs out in front of her, Gaz didn't bother what he was working on. There were a lot of times now she actually didn't mind guessing. Sometimes she kinda brushed it off knowing he will bask her in the glory that is Zim. Although it was cute of him making noticeable glances her way. Normally she always wore some sort of boot, but this time she decided on something incredibly different for her. Black ballerina type shoes with spikes at the end. Her goal was to see if he noticed the maximum amount of skin. He had his experiments and she had her own._

_"Oh I brought something with me if you want to try something completely different since you said you wanted to try different refreshments the other day." Producing the alcohol she opened up the bottle to let him take a sniff._

_"What the heck is that Earth filth?" Zim screamed out snatching the bottle away from her and sniffing it again._

_"Rum. It is a little more sweeter so I thought you would like it better. I can't buy something else that would be more of a desert drink since I'm underage, so I thought this was the next best thing." Grabbing the bottle back from him, she took a swig of it, and choked a little. "Yes, that is a normal." Taking another swig, she didn't cough, but enjoyed the taste the second time around. Moaning she handed the bottle to him._

_Zim was staring down at the buttons of her shirt as he took the bottle and mindlessly took a swig himself making himself choke. Holding the bottle up to examine the liquid in the moonlight, he smiled and took another drink. "Smooth."_

_As time wore on, Zim's device was forgotten and both of them were laughing and joking about random things. Gaz kept noticing how he seemed more inebriated then her. Or was that the opposite way around? Laughing at a shooting star in the sky, Zim laid on the ground with his head next to her stomach as he pointed at the tail of it. Gaz just loved looking at him like this. He looked like he was trying to be coy in how he was looking at her, but she wasn't stupid, so as a further experiment she pretended to have an itch on her knee then move her hand up slowly._

_Rolling over to his side, he stopped her hand from moving any further up, reaching quickly to her other side he took another drink and laid the bottle back down. As he moved his hand towards him he stopped at the knot of her shirt and started fiddling with it. As he looked up to her face he noticed the vein in her neck was pulsing a lot more quicker. Looking down, he kissed her stomach. Hearing her hitched breath he continued exploring her stomach with his mouth. He wasn't taught anything of what he was doing, this was something that felt natural to him as he untied that knot._

_Gaz wanted to see what would happen, but she had no clue he would be doing this. First feeling the knot come undone and now a couple of bottom buttons, she took a swig and giggled with delight as she felt him continue his explorations then gasped really strongly the second she felt his clawed hands. His now naked clawed hands moving up her skirt. Looking down to him, then back to the sky, then him, then the sky, she clutched at her coat. She guessed he really did know what he was doing. Especially when she felt nothing but air hit her body more. The world was spinning and his explorations were driving her crazy._

All this time she pretended nothing ever happened. She always feigned stupidity. Now she had a deep feeling, Zim did as well just to keep her from being embarrassed. She knew she was still a virgin, they both did stop before it went even further. She allowed him to touch her because she desired it. She wanted him even as she tried to deny it because of her brother. Now there was no more denial and she wanted to be with him for the long haul. He was the one she wanted to feel. Not this buggering bastard. Attempting to stand up, she tried yet another angle at this. She hoped she can find that weakness soon.

* * *

As for the picture that Tak found it was of that day. A day that even Tak did a merciful thing in ripping up as her and Dib ventured forth.

* * *

Kicking Purple very hard in the side causing him to fly hard against the wall nearest to him. Zim didn't give him time to recover his breath before he grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and brought him face to face with him. "Tell me something pertinent or die."

Trying to move away from him, but every physical blow he tried to issue caused, Purple shocking pain. Stopping his struggles, he looked at Zim's cold hard look, and shivered. "Ab..about what?"

"Lard Nar. Also perhaps since two of my members have gone into the vipers nest searching for Gaz, maybe once she comes back she will deal with you instead. Oh no perhaps me. You have to forgive me here. I'm creepy. Or I'm crazy." Tossing him hard against the ground, Zim glared down at him. "You tell me, Purple. You were so good at telling me what you thought I was. Oh wait!" Getting close to him again, he whispered, "I'm defective."

"Calm down Zim. Calm down."

"Why? I want Gaz back. It is simple. While Lard Nar may not know where that bastard has taken her, he might know a way of getting in contact with him. But yes perhaps I am a bit insane right now, but that is understandable. As far as I know from my last report from Mimi is that they went into that bastards void. I can't communicate with them right now, but I hope I have not only lost her but her own brother and Tak." Taking a deep breath he stomped the ground.

"Now I am looking at any variable at the present moment before I kick Lard Nar's sorry ass into the afterworld." Zim promised.


	49. Chapter 49

Perhaps Zim was going a bit psycho since he actually had Gir's Doom song drifting into his head. But then again perhaps he was going a bit some where else as he had Purple's head lulled to one side after he hit him. If Gaz was here she would view this with her usual casualness and offer him the quietest insight. When she spoke softly instead of gritting out her words, she knew those words you have to pay attention to.

He had transmissions from his trusted soldiers. Dai. And Earth. He was glad of the transmissions, but he couldn't help but miss the transmissions he wished he could receive. The one from Gaz. Or even Dib and Tak. Mostly he wished for something from Gaz. Hearing some mumbling behind him, Purple peaked up at him. There was deep sadness there, he couldn't mistake that. He peered at his readings on the Computer which would thankfully interrupt him about anything. Even though it was making him making him even more frustrated then before, he was glad he was still running figures.

"I hated how you both mocked me. My huge ego. My pride. My wanting to make you both proud, made me blind because I wanted to be blind to it." Zim whispered out. "I know I screwed up Impending Doom I because of my crazy ego. That was also to make you proud. I was blind." He never faced him as he said this. He just peered at the readings. "Thing is you treated me like nothing like your play monkey and something incredibly stupid. When I'm not at all. Oh I've seen how you both treated others. When I let go of my ego long enough to view this, I got angry at both of you, but I realized something, Purple."

Turning to face him, he casually regarded him as if he was a fly himself. "You made yourself look like a buffoon as well. Red in all the transmissions acted out. His plans. Why yes you have had a part of it as well with him. You went along with it. But are you truly innocent?" Seeing Purple nod at that. "No, I don't think so. You wanted Dai's death. Lard Nar is a moron really. So why him besides Pressner possibly being really high priced and..."

"We wouldn't be able to control, Pressner, if we hired him." Purple interrupted. "It is true about my feelings for her, but it is obvious he has as well. Why destroy someone who can create flames like himself? We saw how powerful that girl is so far, just imagine her at full strength. There is much to gain from her."

Closing one eye slightly, Zim opened his mouth when the Computer chimed in. "Sir, there is a transmission coming in. Origins unknown."

Turning around, he ordered him to put it up. On the screen it was pretty obvious the transmission was staticky at best, and he could barely make out Dib and Tak. Zim actually smiled at this promising sight. "Glad to see the both of you."

Nodding her head, she said. "Thank you, my Tallest. We have to make this short since we don't have a strong signal. We are inside this space or void. Where ever it is, it has many dead 'Drakkars' or whatever they are calling themselves."

"Dead?"

"More like killed. Each place we visit is different. Most with dead bodies. One place so far was a room with pictures of Gaz."

"Sick creep is obsessed with her." Dib chimed in visibly shaken. "I'm not going to ask about certain pictures and Tak ripped those apart."

"Anyhow, we haven't located her, but we are still on the look out. We have been scanning and trying to get a hold of you." The screen was reaching medium fuzz.

"All right, thank you for reporting to me. Also I am glad to hear from you, truly I am." Zim spoke. Two little weights lifted off him, but the biggest weight was still being held.  
"Please be safe, and if you see him... You know what to do, but make sure to find her first."

"Will do. Dib and I out."

Transmission cut, he turned his attention back to Purple. "What about how Red feels?"

"It seems obvious that Pressner isn't interested in being in charge of anything, but who knows anymore. Red has mentioned how he freaked him out a bit and said that we may kill him if we did end up hiring up. So after meeting Lard Nar a long time ago. Thought him to be stupid, but thought to stroke his ego and to exploit him and anything else bad you can possibly imagine. He was hesitant, but wanted the power and respect of his own. Also the fear." Purple replied. "I must say he is a freak."

"Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnn..." Zim sung out with a sideways smirk.

"What?"

"I don't see the sadness from your eyes anymore. In fact I see the real Purple shining through. Red was the buffoon while you just acted like one. I'm brilliant, yes? Brilliant in deducing you long ago."

"Lard Nar is still a regret just because he is just so moronic. Had no clue about Pressner being involved until now." Purple gritted out his teeth. Although he was gritting his teeth, he was being completely honest just now.

"The plan is this now. Pressner is using him as his monkey. He is going to make sure one way or another that Gaz goes on his side. Pity on him that she won't do such a thing. I do know her heart and mind. I still will get those prisoners back on that planet where they belong. The Earth will be helpful allies in the future. They are a young race still, so even if most are monumentally crazy themselves, I believe there is hope there. You, will end up on that planet with those prisoners along with Red. Not unless you love my dungeon better." Loving Purple's dumb struck expression, he just continued. "As for Lard Nar, I still want to kick his butt. Simply because I want to. Gaz, I believe should destroy Pressner herself. I mean I would love to do it myself, but to see her kick butt, I have to admit makes me melt."

Dai stepped in with 10 guards flanking her. Fixing Purple with a look of not so hidden laughter in her eyes after she nodded to Zim, she issued her orders. "The Almighty Tallest and myself as an Elder are placing you under arrest, Purple. You will come with us where you will face your crimes in a swift and just matter." Five guards went to grab him and hauled him away as he started to plead then piss and moan about him being unfair. Looking back to Zim, she offered him an encouraging smile.

"I know you have premonitions. Please do you see anything?" Zim wondered hopefully.

Gently taking his hands in hers, she offered him a soft smile. "Zim, my girl is a survivor. I can't see it right now simply because of where she might be, but I believe she will be back." With a squeeze of her hand, she had to rush out to meet up with the guards. Guards he issued to make sure they protected her from that assassin.

* * *

"You really are nothing but a coward."

Lard Nar jerked his head quickly to the right at the source of the voice seeing it was Pressner. All around him he received glances from his old crew members and his newest ones. Uncomfortable with those glances, he just stared at Pressner. The way he stood there he made it look like he owned the place. "I'm not a coward. I'm the leader of the Resisty."

"No shame of changing your name, you know. We have to suit ourselves."

"Why are you here?" He wasn't going to bother having a conversation about names.

Laughing he started to stalk around the bridge fluidly. The glances Lard Nar received were replaced with full blown interest regarding him. Stopping next to one crew member, he picked an imaginary lint off him, before leveling him with a serious look. "I will soon be in charge here. I know the full potential here whereas you have squandered it. As much as I am not a fan of the Tallest, even I admit he will defeat you as easily as playing cards in a light breeze."

Standing up, Lard Nar pointed at him in rage. "How dare you! I will defeat him. I will defeat them all!" With Pressner's smile, he added. "I will also defeat you."

"Oh really?" A flash came and engulfed the entire bridge.

* * *

_"Zim? Can you hear me? I need to hear your voice."_

"Gaz? You sound tired. Defeated. Please don't give up. Tak and Dib have went into that house he used and went into some swirling red vortex thing which resembled a flame. They are there looking for you." Why can't he hold her right now. This isn't his Gaz to sound this way.

"I'm so tired. Each thing I do causes this violation. The only one allowed to make me feel sexually is you." Bordering on tears she always hoped he wasn't there right now watching her.

_"I know."_

She giggled through their bond. "Remember when I was 15 and snuck alcohol out my house and we got drunk?"

"Yes?"

"I said I didn't remember anything, but I remember everything." She admitted. "I wanted something to happen but was afraid to let it happen because of my brother so I had to do something silly."

"Gaz?"

"Yes?"

"You can kill me later, but I sobered up shortly after I took your shirt off and stuff. I would of stopped if you said no. Perhaps I should of, but it felt so good." He admitted. If she wanted to kick his sorry behind every wheres then let her, he deserved.

Giggling, she said. "I have no regret of that night, and it is fine. Obvious you liquor doesn't affect you for long."

"Seems to be."

"That means you tricked me again much later on then when I came over and you presented some liquor to me." She retorted gently back at him.

"I apologize."

"When we are mated there will be no alcohol at all. I want to be 100% sober with you from here on out." Gaz said.

"Agreed." While he was with her he needed to tell her what her brother found so far with Tak's help. "Gaz, Dib and Tak found lots of murdered bodies of his species since she arrived. Also they found one room with nothing but pictures of you."

"That is hella creepy." She remarked placing her knees to her chest. "I wouldn't put it past him to be the one responsible, but why do it? What is there to gain in doing that?"

"That is a question to be asked, but you know to ask it is to put them in trouble."

"I know, Zim, but there is a possibility that he already knows they are here. He always disappears for a long time then comes back spouting something that makes me want the most slowest death possible." Having a sense she was being watched, she gritted her teeth. "He's here. I don't think I can speak with you and him at the same time. He sucks my energy away."

"Gaz do what you must to survive. Get out of there." Zim urged. "I love you."

"Love you too."

Sad she had to cut this conversation off she looked over at Pressner with stains on him.

"Sorry I was parted with you for so long, but it was necessary." He apologized as he tried to dab something off him.

"Does it feel good to kill?" She inquired.

"It does. It is exhilarating. You should try it." He boasted.

Ignoring that disgusting remark, she went on. "Have you killed your own kind?"

Thinking he wouldn't answer, he boasted so happily she thought he found a new born pup." Oh my goodness yes. So beautiful and I just had to have more."

Eyes wide, she almost touched the bars, but relented. "What?!"

"They out lived being superior beings. They became too low bred. What a shame, but oh well because with you I will have a perfect species soon."

"Dream on. I'd rather be with Zim and have his children."

"Tsk tsk tsk Gaz. Did you know that each time you mess with these bars is one step closer in being with me." Pointing to his temple he winked at her. "It has been well thought out."

"One step closer in me killing you by ripping your flesh off your body with a slow cheese grater. It will be glorious to watch you in pain before your death." She gritted out with her eyes tightly closed. "I'll be the one bringing you doom."

He laughed. "You will be mines soon."

Ignoring him she whispered loud enough for him to hear. "Let it be known that from this day until the end of the day, vengeance will be mine."

* * *

**Yes I know I wanted to do something with Purple that was more doom. Who knows? I stay up late writing these chapters so I write where ever my brain is taking me. Perhaps Purple will get a nice taste of Zim's boot up his rear. **


	50. Chapter 50

Feeling a slight pressure inside of him, he knew what it was, but didn't want to address it until now. Staring at his caught present, he faded out in front of her. It was time to address this nonsense. Landing himself in a room that was flooded on purpose, he was able to levitate himself so as not to touch the liquid. Right now his quandary was beyond these walls. His enemies didn't know the lay of the land. Only himself. He knew one held a device to be able to detect him. Another annoying Irken. The other was Dib. He had no true issues with her brother, but this needed to be handled and handled now.

Materializing his hand through the wall, they wouldn't be able to see it with their eyes, but he heard the slight tremor of the instrument she was holding. Quickly grabbing her shoulder he latched on tight and quickly launched her against the wall. He would of placed her in the flooded room to hear her scream, but that was too quick for him. Perhaps there was another torture he can make her endure.

"Tak!" Dib screamed out.

Entering the room, he materialized in front of Dib, making him step back. "Tak! Gaz!" Pressner mocked him. "Those are obviously the screams from someone who cares too much for others." Peering at Tak over his shoulder and watching her give him a death stare, he went on. "Oh go on and keep staring at me. It never bothers me in the slightest."

"Where's my sister?" Dib demanded.

"For someone so smart, you ask the most stupidest questions. You think I honestly answer that? I'm not one of those villains in those movies you watch. What's next? You want me to explain my whole plot to you? Just guess it on your own." He sardonically answered. "I will answer this though. She is still fine. I won't harm her."

"But you do want to mate with her." Tak hissed out.

Smiling, he almost clapped. "See, she gets it Dib. No stupid questions of the obvious. She went right to it without a question. Quite excellent of you, Irken."

"I know my sister has powers. That is something that anyone would like to get a hold of. Exploit."

"Except you. I noticed that. You wanted to exploit Zim a million times, but not your own sister. You wanted to keep her safe. I know I'm correct there."

"Well of course. The government would run all sorts of tests on her. It would be horrible for her." Remembering what he did to her a long time ago and how her father tried to solve the problem on her pig problem. He felt nothing but guilt there. Still did.

"You had no problem with the pig curse thing. Awesome deal there." He said now clapping as he stepped forward. "What a great little brother you are to do that to her."

"Don't take another step forward or I'll..."

"You'll what? I don't doubt that maybe you can get a good few decent hits against me, but I do doubt if anyone is to give me the final blow it will be you."

Firing her gun at him, she narrowly missed him. "That's enough out of your idiot mouth. Give us what we came here for or you won't end up like your friends out there."

Hissing at her. "My dear, who do you think is responsible for all that?" Handing a flash to blind Dib, he quickly vanished and materialized behind her kicking her right in the back. "Don't think I don't know anything about you either. I think you will serve me best elsewhere before I decide to kill you off."

Dib blinded and him stupidly stumbling next to her, she tried to reach for him when Pressner gave him a not so gentle shove into the wall, but instead of hitting it, he just went right through it. Waiting for him to descend upon her she gave him a sideways kick into his abdomen making him stumble a little, but the idiot just smiled at her. She hated when they loved being hit.

"You and him make a very odd couple." He pointed out. "I'm still trying to figure out Gaz's fascination with Zim at times."

"Oh I've seen the pictures. I believe that fascination is very... Very apparent." Tak smirked.

Handing her a screwed up look, he had enough of her annoying voice. "That is enough of you." Quickly grabbing her he landed them both outside of the void and back onto Earth. Quickly grabbing her device, he held it away from her as she punched and kicked him. "The way you came in before is now closed off. Good luck coming back in." Vanishing he could still hear her cursing. Smiling he went into the area he dropped off Dib. He actually honestly wanted to see him fight, but he might wait on it. Making him a flame cage of his own, he transported them both back in the same room Gaz was kept in.

Gaz seeing her brother stood up quickly. "My brother... Wha?" Noticing how lifeless he seemed she fixed Pressner with a deadly look. "This doesn't make me want to fling off my clothes in your general direction."

"Does alcohol do it though?" He quickly bit back.

Smiling, she wasn't going to let him get to her with that question. "So you plan on giving my brother some jollies like you are trying to do with me with his cage?"

Twisting to look back at her, he actually choked at that. "That is reserved for you."

"You sure? The way you act I feel like you wouldn't mind exploring that."

"I can just kill your brother right now, you know. I already have you..."

"Heh if you already had me then I wouldn't still be in this cage dip tard." Turning her back to him. "If you kill him then there will be no way ever you will have me at all. Not even in the slightest." _Sure, let me try a different playing angle. _She thought.

* * *

For the past three hours the Resisty's ships went all lifeless the way they floated onto one another. Sizz-Lor clued Zim in and both of them watched as the ships were knocking into one another causing dents and scratches. But nothing that seemed too permanently damaged.

Making a questionable face, he glanced to Sizz-Lor and back at the screen. "What are the diagnostic readings?" Zim queried.

"There is life still on board and it does show them to be still living, but they just haven't moved at all." Came one of the bridge personal.

"Looks like a trick to me, but they are pretty dumb." He said to Sizz-Lor quietly. "Although, new members may mean new brains."

"We have to send a probe in there. We need all the soldiers we can get."

"I agree." Turning to the bridge crew, Zim ordered them to release a probe.

The probe went to the lead ship, which was Lard Nar's possibly. Safely entering the camera picked up several already passed out bodies which still showed signs of life. There were but a few already that weren't living any longer. The probe moving along in a swift manner showed the same story over and over again even when it reached the bridge. Zim instantly recognized Lard Nar, who was just passed out, but the thing next to him was clearly dead. Why spare some and kill the rest?

"Who could of done this? I am possibly sure it is them. They are pretty damn moronic." Sizz-Lor harrumphed.

Zim thought of what Tak was saying about dead bodies she and Dib found. He also thought of what he said to Purple. "No... I would of thought so before, but I have a strong feeling who caused this. That assassin Pressner."

"Why want them though? Why stray from his own path?"

"He wants something far more, that's why. As for them, he can exploit them to his advantage." Staring at the dead bodies, he thought to do a facial recognition on one. Due to what was brought up, that individual was never one to ever follow the rules. Needing to be sure, he did more until he finally spoke. "He killed the ones he can't easily manipulate. He needs ones that are easily controlled. In spite of what Lard Nar claims he is, he is quite frankly, what the humans say, a pussy."

Submitting a dark guffaw at that last remark, he said. "You have been on Earth a long time."

Hearing a chime on his portable communicator, Zim answered it. "Yes, Tak?"

"He has Dib. Pressner came at us and took me out of there. So I'm here outside the first place we spotted the vortex and he closed it up on me like he told me he would." Clearly disturbed, she let out a deep breath. "I failed."

"Tak, you didn't fail. What you did show is that you were most definitely in the right place. It isn't ideal that he now has Dib, but now we know you were getting closer to him." Zim hated that now he had Dib, but he had to think that he will keep him alive for Gaz's favor. Also that does mean they were getting closer to him so he had to react. Smiling wide all of a sudden, he took one glance at Sizz-Lor. "Please keep me appraised of this. I have an idea." Now addressing Tak, he said. "I'm coming down there now."

Blinking right in the location where Tak is, he quickly took her wrist and blinked her to his base. Tak was clearly unhappy she failed. "I can't believe I failed. I'm so horrible. What if something happens to Dib?"

Zim let her keep going, before he placed reassuring hands on her shoulders. "Man! And I thought I was hard on myself. Tak I know you did what you could do to stick around. You know Dib isn't exactly helpless, he can handle himself." Walking to the Computer's panel he started to type something in. "I can't believe I didn't think of this before. I've been so wrapped up being worried and stress that I didn't think about it."

"About what?" She asked clearly confused.

"We will be getting our mates back soon enough." Seeing her still confused state, he clarified. "There is a little pin on Dib's gun that acts as a tracking signal once activated."

"Oh how I wished you would of thought of that before. What the hell Zim? I wouldn't be this nuts right now."

"What? It isn't like I'm suffering from head pigeons. I was out of my mind worried and stressed. You aren't perfect." He replied focusing on the typing.

"Head pigeons? What does this have to do with head pigeons?"

Pressing the final button, he hit send. "Now let us unleash a world of hurt on his oh so perfect world."

Thinking of the place she just visited, she said disgustingly. "It certainly didn't smell perfect."

"Hey, can't be any worse then what you find cooking in Foodcourtia."


	51. Chapter 51

"Dib, wake up, Dib." Gaz kept calling out. "Come on wake up." She gritted out. Unsure where he was again, she decided to reach out to Dib's mind at least. Maybe there was a possibility of waking him up this way. Closing her eyes she concentrated herself to him.

_"Dib? Please if you can hear me say something to me." Believing she heard him mumble something, she kept trying. "Dib, Pressner caught you and you are in a cage across from me. I need to know if he hurt you badly." Moaning now. "Dib, of all the times to not be silent this is the time. I need your voice, big brother."_

_"Gaz?" Dib spoke weakly. "What... What is going on?"_

_"Bret/Pressner caught you and now we are both hanging in flamed cages across from one another." She explained simply._

_"Tak was with me."_

_"He only brought you here. Not her. Maybe he just took her out of this place we are in."_

_"He felt us here then. What about you?" Dib wondered._

_Gaz fell silent. It didn't make her feel comfortable to be able to have similar things in common with someone that disgusted her so badly. "I had a strong inkling." She said very sadly._

_Hearing his sister's unhappiness it felt like he wanted to reach out a comforting hand to her, but was unable to. "Gaz? What's wrong?"_

_Whimpering, she didn't want to be a whiner, but this sickened her. "He and I are too alike in our powers, Dib. What if I truly am evil?"_

_"What? Gaz, no you are not. A long time ago I'm sure I would of coldly said this, but no look at you, your anger has subsided. You have calmed down so much. I mean you can be intense still, but you have matured." Dib spoke sincerely. "I'm glad that over the years we seemed to have gotten even closer. Your writings are amazing. Gaz, I become so proud of you."_

_Hearing his words she wanted to break down and cry but sniffled instead. "Thanks Dib."_

_"Anytime." He said. "Could you tell me about these flamed bars more?"_

_"With your bars, if you try to escape you will naturally burn up. Unfortunately rather quickly. Sorry, but I wouldn't been able to tell this without testing it out first."_

_"How did you test it?"_

_"Uh take over your body to touch the bars. I'm sorry for the burn on your right index finger."_

_Suddenly feeling the pain, he spoke matter of factly. "That explains that pain."_

_"Mines is a lot more horrible. I mean really, I'd rather burn up. Anything I do he has put his energy into these bars that makes it like he and I are... In bed together. Very forcibly." Wearing a face of disgust, she settled into herself just waiting on Dib's response._

_His response was pretty angry as he cursed and swore to get out and kill him. She appreciated her brother's words, but she had to shut him up._

_"He's back. I'm not sure if he can do what I can do right now, so please keep this between us. Okay, Dib?"_

_"Okay, but I still want to kill him."_

_"Same here."_

Opening her eyes she saw a very happy Pressner standing between them both. Dib started to open his eyes and immediately started cursing at him. She had a hand it to him, he always never failed her with his usual personality. Pressner stared up at him just to simply observe.

"Can't believe you are both related." He pointed out.

"Can't believe how stupid you are." Dib spat out. In hind sight he could of said something a lot more better, but he was really pissed.

"Did coming here sap your intelligence level? I mean, you used to be so much smarter then this, now you are just a bore."

Gaz listened to the exchange in her head. She also heard Zim's conversations with her since she had been here. She didn't want to be here any longer. She didn't want her brother to suffer just in case Pressner decides on a whim to just kill him. She honestly wanted to kill this son of a bitch slowly. Oh how she pictured it in her head.

_"I love you very much Zim, but I can't let him cause any harm to my brother." She said to Zim. _

Almost pressing the button to send him there, he stopped, frozen in his spot. It was more sudden then her past communications. _"Gaz? What are you going to do?" He asked worried._

_"Break out of here now. I know what it will do to me, but he is my brother." Standing up in her cage. "I love you Zim."_

Suddenly cutting them off, she raised her arms to unleash purple flames that engulfed the entire inside of the cage.

"Gaz! No!" Dib cried out. Reaching out he burnt his hand making him cry in pain.

"Zim what's happening?" Tak worriedly questioned.

"That thing I told you about what he did to Gaz's confines and what it does. Well she is going to break out of it just to save her own brother." Feeling Tak latch her hand around his wrist, he screamed at her. "I need you here just in case, Tak." Seeing her shake her head vehemently, he growled. "Fuck! I don't have time for this, but Tak you have to follow through with the plan now and that is an order from your Tallest." Another shake of the head, he knew she was going to curse him later, but he pressed another button making a tentacle come and snatch her and hold her back. "Tak I'm sorry, but this is all important. I promise you he will be back." Pushing the button, he vanished, but as he was leaving he heard her yelling his name.

Feeling the strong energy from her prison, she was trying to control her breathing. She was repeating to herself to calm down and that she was better then him. The energy sifted inside every part of her nerve. Latching inside her head. Making her weak with uncontrollable ecstasy. She made herself think of Zim even if that energy was trying to pound it out of her. She thought all the energy she used in her house that day was the strongest she has ever done, but this was powerful. But who was more powerful?

Watching his sister was both awe inspiring and also frightening. He knew from what she told him what this sicko did to those bars, so for her to do this pray that she was alright. "Gaz?" He whispered.

Pressner was overjoyed in seeing her unleash her power. He actually clapped in pure joy as he watched her break out and eventually float down near him. Landing she on the ground she passed out from over exertion with him catching her before she hit the ground.

"Get your hands off my sister!"

Lovingly walking her to the chaise lounge, he gently placed her down, and went about straightening her hair and dress up. "You need a new writer, Dib." He spoke smiling. "The same tired dialogue." Laying a gentle kiss on her forehead, he added. "There is no way I will get rid of her." Standing up he wanted to admire her in another angle. "I find your sister perfect."

***CLANK*** Pressner was knocked hard to his left by a sharp metallic feeling thing. Hitting the far wall with some sharp objects jutted out above him, he landed with a hard "Oof" Shaking his head, he looked to see what hit me, but couldn't find the source of the problem, and Dib was giving him a very snarky happy look on his face right now. Trying to sense any of the vibrations in the room, he noticed it was coming from so many areas. Scanning the area with the naked eye, he couldn't see a single thing to inform him what hit him. Gaz didn't obviously move.

Moving away from the wall to get up, he was once again hit from the side tossing him hard against the other wall, this time with a blade stuck into his arm. Cursing, he dislodged it and wanted to use it on the thing doing this to him, but the blade conveniently disappeared. This wasn't one of his kind, he would of had that strong reading, and although Gaz wasn't one of his kind neither, she did have the similar readings. Glancing at Dib in the corner of his eye made him wish to make that cage smaller just to wipe that smug look off his face. But Gaz may not be pleased.

Breathing a lot more clarified, he made his way near her, but was met with a nice stabbing motion from above blocking him from her. Jumping back, he witnessed as Zim revealed himself as he lowered himself to block him from her. A cool calculated look was on both of their faces as they regarded one another with clearly marked disdain.

"That was a little bit more clever then the female Irken." He wasn't one to praise his enemies, especially him, but he had to admit, it made him a little nervous.

Zim didn't bother to reply. He just was calculating variables into his head. Dib was still not safe and he had no idea what was going inside Gaz's head right now. He wanted this all to end now.

"She is still mines. That cage I had her in had something very special within it. Something that is inside of her right now." Pressner went on.

_Oh yes I know, you sick freak, and for that I will rip your insides out. _Zim thought as he stepped forward only leaving one of his extended legs behind to make sure he doesn't trick him.

"I will rule this day, Zim." He promised. "I will also start to..."

"Don't you ever just shut up your big red ugly red toothed of ugliness and toss it in the sewer for good times sake?" Zim growled out.

Pressner was confused by that question. Dib thought he went personally crazy. "Don't think I don't appreciate you rescuing us, Zim, and don't misunderstand me when I say this. Have I known you this long to finally get what the hell you finally are talking about?"

"Yes, Dib, I believe it does. We can think upon this later when this is all done now." Zim replied calmly to him, then spoke to Pressner again. "Now..." Was all he said when he back handed him across the face.

Not quite knocking him down, he wiped the blood from his face where he cut him. "That was rude."

Launching a flame attack at Zim who ducked it while covering Gaz at the same time, Zim focused a deathly look on him still as they both locked on to one another cutting and lashing into each another. Both feeling pain and not wanting to admit to it due to anger and adrenaline pumping through them they continued on fighting. Pressner using his powers sometimes and then just pure brutal strength against Zim. Zim had injuries on him, but nothing was slowing him down. Bruised and battered he fought on. Determined.

Dib watched in an actual trance as he watched them almost do a dance. It actually looked like an angry tangle. Only once they came close to his cage knocking it making him hug the ground in hopes of not meeting the edges, although he did smell a bit of burnt hair. Raising his head up he saw Gaz stirring from where she was. Whimpering a little as she held her head to rise up her head. Looking at the fight then back at his sister he saw her sit up fully.

"Gaz?" He whispered her name over and over again, but she didn't seem to hear him. Gaz although did stand up and turn to regard the fighting behind her as she turned to face it with an odd look on her face. Hesitant now, his whisper reflected it when he said her name again. "Uh Gaz?"

Stabbing Pressner hard into his leg, he watched with hidden joy as he saw him fall down in pain and yelling. Although Zim wasn't totally convinced that this wound would down him for long, he made sure to stab him hard in the side as well, causing blood to stream out. "Don't know much about your anatomy, but I say that seems bad, Pressner." Zim breathed harshly, as he wrapped his hand around his neck to apply pressure.

Pain was written all over his face and as soon as it was there, it quickly was replaced by something else, then followed by strained laughter. "Not as bad as it is for you, Zim."

"You're delusional plus stupid." Zim sneered. As soon he was about to apply more pressure he was carried off across the other side of the room in a blinding ball of something. Landing hard, he raised his head up coughing to witness Gaz up with her hand extended out towards him with sparkling flames disappearing into her hand while she closed the distance between her and Pressner. Watching her stand over him and help him up, he went to object, but found his voice caught.

Wrapping his arm around her, bleeding, he closed his mouth around hers in a sloppy possessive kiss. As he did so, he stared at Zim with a smirk in his eyes. Separating, he held her hand and explained. "The second she broke through her bonds that cage was designed to possess her completely." Looks at his capture. "Make her mines forever. She will do many things for me now."

"Gaz is much stronger then you, she will fight this. You will die." Zim promised as he stood up shakily.

"Zim is correct when it comes to my sister." Dib chimed in.

"Really? Gaz you know what I would love right now, correct?" He asked.

Nodding her head, she walked up to him and kissed him fully again allowing him to rake his hands all over her. Dib wanted to both hurl and kill him. Zim simply wanted to rip him apart. Standing away from him, she walked towards Zim as she began to hit him with balls of flame.

"Now my darling. Kill him, then kill Dib." He ordered as he busied heating his body to stem the blood flow.

Zim allowed her to come, he allowed her to hit him with flames, when he was on all fours, his spider legs hanging limply on the ground looking useless he looked up at her sadly. Pleading. "Gaz I'm not going to fight you. Gaz I know you are in there somewhere. The independent one who never allows anyone to control her. The one who is so strong that she can fight anything." Standing over him now, he chanced putting a gentle hand on her foot. "I've loved you for such a long time. I loved how different you are compared to others. Loved you from afar even when you scared Zim so. Zim loves his Gaz. Even when you insulted Zim, I still loved you. I love your spirit. Zim wants to be with you forever. Zim wants his Gaz back because I know Gaz wouldn't be happy to live in this manner being controlled by a lower life form."

Pressner stepped forward. "My dear... Destroy them."

Taking one step immediately back, thunder and flames erupted from her. Hair flying all over, it was actually both a scary and beautiful sight, Zim continued staring at her refusing to stray from her regardless if this is truly the end. He loved her. He meant all he has ever said to her. Raising himself on his knees, he just waited. Gaz's eyes were no longer their amber color, they showed black now. A color he never witnessed before. Her mouth slightly open, she showed her upper teeth a bit before turning so quickly that it was hard for anyone to notice until they witnessed all her concentrated power on Pressner himself as he started to order her to stop what she was doing.

Levitating up, lightening joined in along with extremely bright light, making both Dib and Zim cover their eyes up. Zim opened his right eye a slit to look at what she was doing and it was possibly the most frightening thing he has ever seen in all his existence. From all his boasting on what he could do, this was something that would probably make those mass murderers blush. This was obviously Gaz's anger amplified.

"I, Am. Not. Yours. To. Be. Controlled." She murmured as she secretly enjoyed hearing him screaming and dying in a now puddle of blood and bone in front of her. When that was done, she instantly removed Dib's cage before passing out.

Rushing up to her, Zim wrapped her up in his arms as Dib ran to their side. Holding her closely next to him as if he would lose her again, he didn't even care when Dib included his arms around both him and her. Zim felt like weeping. Zim knew this part was over. Zim pressed the button to bring them back to base where he made Dib get checked out and placed Gaz next to him to also get checked out. Placing a chair between the berths, he honestly couldn't be separated from her right now, as he laid his head next to her leg.


	52. Chapter 52

Shortly after Pressner was defeated the inhabitants in the Resisty's ships woken up. Unknowing the fate of what happened to him, Lard Nar thought it was best to run for it, but not too far. He needed to scrub the inside of the ship down of all the bodies and see if any hidden devices were placed on board. While he ran off, he wasn't way too far away from the Massive.

Sizz-Lor had to admit, he had no clue that those ships were capable of speeding off that quickly, he gave his report to Zim and Zim's only response was, "Well you know shit will always come rolling back downhill. So he will be back soon."

Understanding that his concern now was to his potential mate, Sizz-Lor just maintained their current setting as all ships were informed to keep a look out for the Resisty.

* * *

A week later, Gaz opened her eyes to her room in Zim's base. She focused around her and noticed she was in his med bay. Glancing to her left she saw Dib with his head down and a bandage on his hand, obviously from the burn he received, but other then that he looked fine. "Hey." Her voice was weak.

Rushing to her side, he grabbed her hand and smiled. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

Sadly, she didn't wish to answer that question. "Is he dead?"

"Yes, you doomed him." Brushing her hair back. "You have been out for a week."

Closing her eyes she felt a flash of something she didn't wish to see so she opened them up again. "Not surprising." Looking around, she wondered. "Where's Zim?"

"He delivered Red to Irk for sentencing, he'll be right back. This is the only time he has been away from you." Dib replied and watched the door slide open. "Speaking of the alien himself. I'm going to tell dad the good news." Squeezing her hand, he gave her a final smile before departing. As he left he whispered something to Zim before leaving.

As Zim approached her she sat up and drew her knees up to her chest to wrap her arms around her legs. Giving him a look of utter sadness, she tilted her head to the other side to look down at the ground. She felt so horrible and when he sat down next to her to wrap one arm around her in a half hug, as he kissed the top of her head, she closed her eyes to try to will away the tears. "Zim... I'm so sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for, Gaz. You were under his control, but not for long." He whispered reassuringly into her ear. "You proved you are stronger."

Tear rolled down her cheek. Sniffling. "I feel so raw inside right now, Zim. I feel like he ripped out my soul." Placing her forehead on her knees she started to cry really hard. Zim leaned her more against him so she can feel his warmth mixed with hers. To feel the security that is him. "How could he do that?" She muffled out as clearly as possible. "How can anyone do that to someone?" She was glad she was falling apart in front of him and not her brother. She knew he would of felt guilty for her sacrificing herself for him.

Pulling away from him slightly, they were nose to nub. "All I do is feel him inside of me, Zim. I know he is dead, but it doesn't erase the fact that I still felt his very essence inside of me."

Irkens have never taken advantage of someone in this way. They may have done so many other things, but this was one that was strictly disgusting. Horrific. He never could understand it himself why other races have felt the need to do this. While some won't within that race, there are some that will, and those deserve their punishments. Looking upon her, he knew he will be by her side always. Giving her a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose, he said. "I'm sure you do, Gazlene. We know he did that was because he was nothing but pure evil, but at least rest assured he won't do that again. I know it isn't erasing what is going on with you now, but little by little that touch will lessen."

"I just want your touch only."

Smiling sweetly to her, he said. "I only want your touch. I know you don't want your brother or your father to know the extent of what you are feeling right now. I am certain you will hold off telling him for now. I won't say a word. That is your own choice. I'm sure the same will go for your mom."

Downcasting her eyes to reflect there, she raised them back up to say. "With her, I feel I will talk to her much sooner."

"Just let me know and you can go and see her. What would you like to do for now?"

"Take a shower. A long shower. Get some sleep hopefully without any nightmares." As she looked deeply into his eyes, she felt that love from him, she knew he would do anything for her. Gently placing her hand to the side of his face, she was truly happy she had him. "Please come to my room when you are free to hold me, Zim. I know you are still so busy, but please so you can help vanish the nightmares away."

Giving her a gentle kiss, he decided to be gallant to her and pick her up in his arms. "I promise, but first I will escort you personally to your bedroom where you can take your shower."

* * *

Later, Zim was discussing the progress of the Earth's military to Tak and a few others. He decided to keep Tak down on Earth as they were more acquainted with her so far, and regardless of her rather questionable patience level, she was pretty well qualified to help out. This was an odd discussion he not only had inside his own head, but with Dib as well since he kept flipping her responsibilities every where simply because he was unsure if she would get angry and want to shut someone up permanently.

"I have to admit that the Earth's military is pretty gung ho in learning so quickly that already more then half the students have fallen asleep after reports of them studying all night long." Tak informed him then proceeded to show him a computer graphic of each region where one military excelled along the lines. "The ones in blue have been showing excellent progress. The green is showing where some improvement is still needed. While the red is... Well they may have to be regulated with just Earth military only and not going into space."

"Is there any you would like to put on board a ship right now as trainee's just to get a feel of things? To learn." Zim asked as he took a side glance at Membrane in the background playing with his hand puppet. Gaz wished to eventually introduce Dai back with her dad again, but she was nervous about it, so in a way this meeting was for him to possibly ask a question about his wife.

"I do actually. Ones that aren't huge pains."

"All right, excellent. You are doing a great job, Tak." Zim congratulated.

"I know." She said puffing herself up before wandering back upstairs to Dib's room, he assumed.

"So Zim, why is my daughter hiding?" Membrane pipped in loudly.

"She's just tired sir from using all her energy on that being." Zim replied simply.

"I'm quite aware of my daughter's power, but Dib is avoiding answering all my questions about her and it is making me feel rather perturbed."

"Sir, I would honestly love to tell you everything that happened, but she wanted to tell you herself." He began imploringly. "Could you please respect her decision there and let her come to you in her own time?"

Thinking upon it, he lowered his puppet, and nodded. "For her, yes. Zim please let her know that I love her."

"She knows that sir, but I will tell her."

* * *

_Hands following the curvature of her body. His body pressed uncomfortably close to hers. She pushes and pushes him away from her, but he comes back at her stronger, wrapping himself around her. Fingers going through her hair. Now into inside of her shirt. She curses. She screams. Kicks. She hates the sound of his voice. Hates everything about him. She struggles and he keeps holding her down. Screaming. Begging. She hates begging. Screaming some more. She can't breath._

"Gaz... Gaz, wake up. Wake up, it's Zim."

Arms wrapped around her now. Arms she is familiar with. The voice she grew to love a long time ago. Giving up her struggling, she gave herself into his embrace as she began to cry. She hated feeling weak. She hated feeling hopeless. She hated not feeling her Zim. Looking at him through tear covered eyes, she gave him a deep kiss. For a moment she feared he would tell her to stop in fear of this being wrong at the moment, but he returned her kiss. Pulling back a little, she implored him not to leave her side right now in which he agreed, happy, she kissed him again as he laid her down.

* * *

There was something that was bugging Professor Membrane since he came home. As he went around his lab to look through his inventory, he noticed something was missing. Actually some of the sample was missing. He knew other aliens were in this house, but he hoped it was either his own family or even Zim who gotten a hold of it. He wished to question him while he was here, but thought the most important was his daughter.

For so many years he wanted to clone Dai again. To bring her back. But fear always came over him. Would his kids accept her? Dai already knew why he took some of her blood. He remembered how she smiled at him before she finally passed. He felt like a ghoul for taking her blood. Really it wasn't much. Just a small vial. He felt he belonged to her for the rest of his life. He didn't care what others said, this was his love. She was his best friend and lover.

* * *

Dai received an emergency notice to head to Zim's base where she instantly ran to her daughter's side to comfort her and talk to her. At first Gaz was between both her mother and Zim being held until Dai politely requested him to leave for a little bit. Dai stroked Gaz's hair and spoke to her to the early hours of the morning letting her fall asleep allowing Zim to come in and take over. Gaz's grieving wasn't done yet, but a little weight felt a little lifted from her.

* * *

"When was the last time you slept in this room?"

Turning around from his closet, he almost fell to the ground. When she approached him, she held her arms out to him.

"I know this is a shock, Alex, but it is me."

Membrane... Alex, was just in shock. Regardless what he was thinking about a while ago it was still a shock. Reaching out with a shaking hand, he touched her face, he went to trace a finger down to where he knew she had a scar. Seeing her scar, he quickly ripped his goggles off and held her face in both his hands. "My beautiful Dai? Did he bring you back to life?" He asked awestruck.

Smiling, she placed her hands upon his own, and nodded happily. "Zim and Gaz did. It was first to fool others, but turned out... I'm not a fake. More of a reproduction." She joked a little.

Wrapping her up in his arms he held onto her both happy to have her back and afraid this was a dream. "I couldn't sleep in here after you were gone."

"I'm a full Elder now, Alex so I'll be spending part time here and part time on Irk." Staring into his eyes. "Would you care to spend part time on Irk with me? I'd love it. Hell, your own daughter is an Elder now."

Explore life on another planet, even though he is married to an alien anyhow, he nodded his head to her, and selfishly hauled her into bed with him.

* * *

Ship now clean of dead bodies, Lard Nar settled back into his seat. "Resisty! The Massive will not know what will hit them once we show... Back up." Crew members turning back to their respective stations, he gave the order for them to go and meet back up with them.

* * *

"Zim."

"Yes, Gaz?"

Feeling a strange feeling in the back of her subconscious she wondered how she suddenly ended up with this feeling. "Something lame is about to show back up again."

* * *

**Sorry if it seemed like it was all over the place, I was just trying to briefly tell different points of view. If anyone hasn't noticed. This is almost done. **


End file.
